Innocence
by Delevingne
Summary: Hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, ia akan merasakan bagaimana indahnya kehidupan. Hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi ia merasakan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang nyata. Hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi, sebelum sebuah kecelakaan menghancurkan hidupnya. Kecelakaan yang membuat ia kehilangan cintanya./Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?/For nuniisurya26
1. Chapter 1

Sakura melangkah dengan tertatih menuju jalan besar di pusat kota Tokyo. Hari ini, ia akan berencana untuk membeli peralatan bayi seperti pakaian bayi, keranjang bayi, tas untuk bayi dan sebagainya. Ia juga tidak lupa untuk membeli susu bagi Ibu hamil yang berusia lima bulan sepertinya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebenarnya, ia dilarang keras oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk bepergian seorang diri di saat ia tengah berbadan dua. Mereka—kedua orangtuanya menjaganya dengan sangat ketat.

Jalan di siang hari ini cukup ramai. Sakura sampai harus menunggu lama agar pengguna jalan lainnya mau bersabar dan bergiliran dengan pejalan kaki sepertinya.

Hari ini cuaca cukup terik. Ia harus sampai menutupi atas dahinya dengan telapak tangannya agar tidak tertimpa kilaunya sinar mentari di siang hari.

Lampu merah menggantikan lampu hijau yang telah menyala sebelumnya. Sakura dengan beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya segera berbondong-bondong untuk menyebrang jalan. Mereka—pejalan kaki saling berebut untuk mendapatkan jalan. Dan Sakura masih berusaha untuk tetap tidak merasa terdorong oleh pejalan kaki lainnya sembari kedua tangannya yang memegang kantung belanjaan di masing-masingnya.

Sebuah mobil hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanannya. Tidak memedulikan rambu lalu lintas dengan lampu merah yang menyala jelas.

Lalu—

 **BRAKK**

—bunyi tabrakan terdengar keras hingga beberapa dari mereka yang melihat menjerit keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

* * *

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

Haruno Mebuki berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah yang basah akan air mata. Tubuhnya yang terasa rapuh karena dimakan usia harus dipaksakan berlari demi putrinya. Di sampingnya, Haruno Kizashi datang sembari menggenggam tangan sang istri dan memeluk bahu yang bergetar itu kuat. Ia juga tidak bisa menyampik fakta lain kalau ia sedang sama kacaunya dengan sang istri.

Bagaimana tidak? Putrinya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawanya di sana. Putrinya, putri satu-satunya yang mereka miliki, harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

Haruno Mebuki tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya lebih lama lagi. Ia jatuh terduduk di depan ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat. Tempat dimana sang anak sedang melawan kematiannya. Suster yang berjaga di depan pintu melarangnya untuk masuk. Dokter dan beberapa ahli medis lainnya sedang berusaha untuk mengobatinya.

Kizashi menoleh pada sosok laki-laki yang duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah tertunduk. Kemeja putihnya telah ternodai dengan darah di setiap sisinya.

"Apa kau yang menabrak putriku? Katakan!" Teriak Kizashi. Kepala laki-laki itu mendongak. Iris kelamnya memandang wajah Kizashi yang kacau.

"Ya."

Kizashi hampir saja menampar laki-laki itu jika tidak ada seseorang yang datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa memasuki lorong UGD. Wajah wanita itu dipenuhi dengan rasa prihatin dan wanita itu juga menangis. Di sampingnya, sang kepala keluarga juga menunjukkan wajah yang sama meskipun tidak begitu terlihat.

"Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi? Katakan padaku!" Sang Ibu mengambil tempat di samping sang anak. Tubuhnya ikut bergetar sesaat setelah sang anak yang tidak mau menjawab perkataannya.

"Dia menabrak putriku! Dia yang hampir membunuh anakku!" Mebuki duduk di depan pintu dengan telunjuknya menunjuk pada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu hanya menoleh, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajahnya kini dipenuhi raut penyesalan.

Tak lama, dokter bersurai perak keluar. Ia tersenyum tipis dan sisa-sisa keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya masih ada.

"Dia sedang memasuki masa kritisnya. Kondisinya membaik. Beberapa lukanya bisa kami atasi dan kami butuh waktu untuk melakukan operasi lainnya yang memungkinkan sampai ia benar-benar stabil," Mebuki tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah leganya. "Tapi … bayi yang dikandungnya harus tewas. Sebenarnya kami harus membuat pilihan, bayi itu atau sang Ibu yang harus kehilangan nyawanya." Dokter itu menyadari adanya hawa ketegangan yang terjadi di antara dua keluarga—yang berbeda itu.

Mebuki semakin menangis keras di pelukan sang suami. Dokter itu kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan Mebuki yang semakin terisak kencang.

Laki-laki itu berdiri. Wajahnya memandang lurus kepada pasangan suami istri yang hidupnya sedang tergoncang ini dan ini semua karena dirinya. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu ruangan. Mengintip dari jendela kecil yang terpasang menjadi satu bersama pintu ruangan.

Di sana, wanita yang ia tabrak sedang terbaring lemah bersama alat-alat berat yang menancap di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia memandang wanita itu sekali lagi sebelum berbalik pergi.

Keadaan sedang mengutuknya.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan sang Ibu tidak ia pedulikan. Tubuhnya bergerak semakin menjauh dari lorong. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus.

.

.

Satu minggu lagi adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Satu minggu lagi ia akan mengucap janji suci di depan pendeta dan keluarga serta para tamu yang hadir. Satu minggu lagi ia akan merasakan bagaimana indahnya kehidupan yang sesungguhnya. Satu minggu lagi…

Semuanya sirna begitu saja.

Ia telah membunuh kehidupan seorang wanita yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Wanita malang yang terkapar di depan mobilnya dengan darah yang mengalir dari kulitnya yang robek.

Ia menabrak seorang wanita. Wanita yang tengah mengandung seorang anak. Wanita yang mempunyai kehidupan baru di dalam perutnya.

Dan ia membunuhnya.

Seandainya tadi, seandainya ia lebih berhati-hati.

Seandainya sang _client_ mau menunggunya lebih lama lagi. Seandainya perjanjian kontrak sialan itu tidak pernah ada. Ia tidak akan mengalami hal buruk seperti ini.

Tidak akan pernah.

Uchiha Sasuke—jatuh terduduk di taman belakang rumah sakit dengan darah yang masih menempel di kemejanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada tunangannya? Apa yang harus ia katakan?

.

.

"Kami akan membayar seluruh biaya rumah sakit putrimu sampai ia benar-benar sehat kembali. Kami akan membayar seluruh hidupnya. Seluruhnya." Mikoto—berusaha menenangkan Mebuki yang terisak pelan di kursi tunggu. Mereka—terjebak dalam keheningan yang nyata. Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Ia tahu, putranya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

Uchiha Fugaku mengambil tempat di samping Kizashi. Dua pria ini masih sama-sama tidak mau membuka percakapan. Iris kelam Fugaku melirik pada Kizashi yang menutup wajahnya dan tubuhnya sedikit bergoncang.

Pria itu menangis.

Jika ia berada di kondisi yang sama, ia juga akan melakukannya.

"Apa kalian pikir dengan membayar seluruh tanggungan hidupnya akan membuat putriku kembali sehat? Akankah kehidupannya kembali normal?!" Mebuki berteriak dengan lirih. Membuat Mikoto yang memeluknya harus melepasnya karena perkataan Mebuki di sampingnya.

"Putriku harus mengalami hidup yang pahit selama beberapa bulan ini. Ia hampir saja menikah jika calon suaminya tidak lari bersama wanita lain. Meninggalkannya di saat hari pernikahannya hanya tinggal menghitung hari bersama bayi yang dikandungnya!" Mebuki kembali menutup wajahnya karena air mata yang turun membasahi wajahnya.

Fugaku terdiam bersamaan dengan tubuh Mikoto yang menegang di sampingnya. Ia menoleh ke arah lorong. Sasuke kembali dengan wajah bersalahnya. Ia menggenggam tangan sang Ibu dan menatap wajah Mebuki yang tertutupi tangannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya lirih. Sasuke melirik ke arah Kizashi yang duduk melamun. "Aku akan kembali lagi. Aku harus pergi."

Mikoto berdiri untuk menyusul sang anak yang berlari menjauhi lorong. Sasuke sedang kacau. Mikoto melirik Fugaku yang mendesah kecil. Mereka sama-sama tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

" _Sayang? Ada apa?"_

Sasuke meremas ponsel hitamnya dengan keras. Saat ini ia berada di dalam mobilnya. Mobil yang menabrak wanita malang yang tidak diketahui bagaimana keadaan sebenarnya.

Hatinya bergetar. Ia mendengar semua apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibu wanita itu. Ia mendengar semuanya.

Wanita itu—wanita yang kuat. Ia harus mengalami hari-hari terberat di dalam hidupnya.

Dan mungkin ia akan—

" _Sasuke? Ada apa? Apa kau merindukanku? Kita baru saja bertemu saat sarapan tadi."_ Wanita di seberang sana terkekeh geli.

Sasuke menarik napas panjangnya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Bersiap-siaplah."

Sasuke hampir sama akan menekan tombol end di ponselnya sesaat sebelum wanita itu membalas kata-katanya.

" _Baiklah, Sayang, aku mencintaimu."_

"Aku juga."

Dan ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kemudi setirnya. Ia serasa akan mati sekarang juga.

.

.

Sasuke menepati janjinya. Ia menjemput wanita cantik dari rumah bergaya Eropa kuno yang terletak di perumahan elite di dekat kota. Sasuke sengaja berpakaian rapi dan bergaya formal.

 _Ia harus mengatakan sesuatu._

Wanita itu juga terlihat cantik dengan gaun malam yang dipakainya. Sasuke sudah memesan tempat untuk mereka berdua makan malam hari ini. Ia harus menyiapkannya dengan sesempurna mungkin.

Semua permasalahannya tersimpan rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal lain selain wajah bahagia karena senyum yang terus ia berikan pada wanita itu. Wanita yang akan resmi menjadi istrinya satu minggu lagi.

 _Satu minggu lagi._

Wanita itu—Shion masuk ke dalam mobil dengan perasaan berdebar dan juga bahagia. Sejak tadi Sasuke tidak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Kita akan kemana?"

Sasuke melirik dengan senyum misteriusnya. "Ke tempat yang paling romantis tentunya."

Shion tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi. Sasuke memutar radio denganlagu-lagu romantis yang menjadi pengiring perjalanan mereka. Sesekali ia melirik kekasihnya, wajah Shion sangat bahagia. Dan ia berharap mereka bisa seperti ini selamanya.

 _Selamanya._

Ingin rasanya ia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Sasuke benar-benar tipikal orang yang sangat sulit ditebak. Malam ini akan ia habiskan bersama Shion. Hanya dengan kekasihnya saja. Kekasih yang sudah lama bersamanya selama lima tahun ini.

Ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya. Bukan, ia tidak akan lari dari kenyataan pahit kalau ia baru saja menabrak seorang wanita hamil yang tengah bertarung melawan kematian. Ia tidak akan lepas dari tanggung jawabnya. Maka dari itu, ia menemui Shion malam ini.

Shion masih tersenyum lebar. Sasuke melirik pada jari manis wanita itu. Di sana, tersemat cincin perak berhiaskan mutiara kecil yang ia berikan dua hari yang lalu tepat saat Sasuke melamarnya.

Pelayan datang bersama minuman dan makanan yang mereka pesan. Shion tampak bahagia dan wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri. Kecantikan dan kebaikan hatinya yang membuat dirinya takluk dengan pesonanya.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang berbicara di saat makan dan Shion menerapkan prinsip yang sama.

Cocok bukan?

Shion membersihkan mulutnya dengan kain yang disediakan. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sibuk dengan anggurnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Sasuke meneguk habis minumannya. Iris kelamnya memandang Shion dengan tatapan lirihnya. Berharap Shion bisa mengerti apa yang ia alami.

Satu tarikan napas panjang. "Bahagialah bersama orang lain," Ia memejamkan matanya saat tubuh Shion menegang. "Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Tidak akan pernah bisa."

Shion mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas meja. Netra peraknya berkaca-kaca seiring kata-kata Sasuke yang meluncur bebas menyakiti hatinya.

"Kita akan menikah, bukan? Mengapa kau lakukan ini?" lirihnya.

Sasuke ingin sekali berdiri dan memeluk wanita itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan padanya selama mereka bersama. Sasuke kembali menghela napasnya. Ia berhasil mengendalikan diri. Wajahnya tetap tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu lagi."

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat gelas kaca yang berisikan cairan kuning itu jatuh berkeping-keping ke lantai restaurant. Beberapa pasang mata mengarah pada mereka bersamaan dengan tatapan mata Shion yang menajam ke arahnya.

"Brengsek! Aku membencimu! Aku kecewa padamu." Shion berdiri setelah ia mengeluarkan kata-kata terakhirnya. Wajahnya merah padam dan cairan bening yang seharusnya tak ada, keluar begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan para pengunjung yang mengarah padanya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur hancur. Hidupnya hancur hanya dalam hitungan menit. Semua yang ia rencanakan dari jauh hari tidak berguna lagi saat ini.

Pelayan laki-laki membersihkan pecahan kaca itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di atas mejanya dan pergi meninggalkan meja makan yang menjadi saksi bisu pertengkaran mereka.

.

.

Sasuke tidak bertemu Shion setelah itu. Wanita itu pergi dengan taksi dan ia sebisa mungkin menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghubunginya. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Dan seandainya semua akan berjalan baik, ia akan kembali mengejar wanita itu. Itu pasti.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki lorong dan mendapati sosok Ibunya yang tertidur di pelukan sang Ayah dan juga keluarga dari pihak wanita yang masih terjaga sampai larut.

Kizashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sosok Sasuke datang dengan jas hitam dan kemeja yang sudah ia ganti. Pria itu masih diam, rahangnya mengeras seiring langkah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengambil tempat di hadapan Kizashi dan Mebuki. Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat … hancur?

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku janji apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas putri kalian. Ia tidak salah, aku yang salah. Aku terlalu bodoh sampai mengabaikan lampu merah yang menyala."

Mebuki hanya diam. Pelukannya semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku. Apapun aku lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahanku."

"Bahkan jika putriku tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Apa kau sanggup untuk menjadi kakinya?" Kizashi berujar pelan. Tatapan Fugaku kini mengarah padanya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang Ibu yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apapun. Bahkan jika aku harus menjadi kakinya, matanya, telinganya. Aku lakukan."

Yang selanjutnya ia dengar adalah isakan Mikoto dari balik punggungnya.

.

.

Sasuke membatalkan seluruh rapat untuk hari ini. Para _client_ penting juga terpaksa harus kembali untuk hari yang ditentukan. Mereka tidak bisa memaksa keadaan Sasuke yang masih berjaga dengan irisnya masih terbuka lebar di kursi tunggu rumah sakit.

Kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang untuk membersihkan diri bersama kedua orangtua wanita yang juga berpamitan pulang untuk beristirahat sejenak. Sang Ibu masih bersikeras untuk menunggu putrinya di sini dan Sasuke berhasil meyakinkannya kalau ia akan menjaga putrinya di sini sampai mereka kembali.

Dokter yang memeriksa baru saja keluar dari ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat lega dan bisakah ia berharap lebih?

"Pasien sudah melewati masa kritis," Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. "Tapi ada beberapa masalah."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Ia mengalami kelumpuhan untuk sementara waktu dan juga … kerusakan rahim yang cukup fatal karena tabrakan yang cukup ngeras mengenai perutnya."

Sasuke merasa jiwanya ditarik dari raganya saat ini juga.

"Maksudmu? Ia tidak bisa hamil lagi?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Kemungkinan besar, ya, sampai beberapa tahun ke depan atau bahkan selamanya. Dan untuk sementara, ia juga tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal. Jika ia sadar, ia harus terus duduk di kursi roda."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya.

"Apa kau suaminya?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Dokter itu pergi meninggalkannya. Sasuke melangkah menuju jendela kecil dan melihat bagaimana kondisi wanita malang itu. Alat-alat kehidupan masih menancap di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena dokter yang melarangnya.

Seandainya ia ada di posisi wanita itu, ia tidak tahu harus berjuang untuk hidup atau tidak.

Sasuke melihat ponselnya. Tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan dari Shion. Wanita itu benar-benar membencinya. Setelah ia membatalkan semua pernikahan mereka dan wanita itu akan pergi dari hidupnya.

Tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke bawah dengan kepalanya yang ia sembunyikan ke dalam lipatan kakinya. Sasuke akan menangis sekarang juga kalau ia bukanlah seorang laki-laki yang terkenal dingin di kalangan orang-orang sekitarnya.

.

.

Mebuki datang bersama Kizashi. Wajah wanita itu terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meskipun ia masih belum ingin tersenyum atau menanggapi Sasuke dengan baik.

Mebuki mengambil tempat di samping Kizashi yang duduk di kursi tunggu berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Ia telah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk memikirkan segalanya. Resiko yang ia ambil sebagai laki-laki dewasa dan penuh tanggung jawab.

Sasuke melangkah dan berlutut di depan Mebuki. Iris kelamnya memandang netra Mebuki yang membengkak karena menangis selama seharian penuh.

Sasuke menarik napas. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kizashi yang duduk tegak menunggu kata-katanya.

"Aku akan menikahi putri kalian. Apa kalian bersedia memberikan restu untukku?"

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

A/N:

YESSS, FULL OF DRAMA AND SADNESS AGAIN. HAHA. Yaampun, saya mau nangis kalau denger lagu yang sedih nyes gitu /apahubungannya

Pastinya fic ini bakalan nguras emosi lebih dari Beautiful Disaster. Gatau, saya mau banget buat fic dimana dua karakter yang berbeda sama-sama hancur. Sama kayak Beautiful Disaster but this is too way different.

 _Fic ini inspirasinya darimana?_ Oh, saya baru saja habis dari rumah sakit dimana adik saya dirawat dan jengjeng saya lihat ada pasien yang jadi korban tabrak lari dan ada laki-laki yang ternyata si penabrak. Untuk detailnya, saya gabegitu paham. Saya cuma lihat saja dan setelah itu saya pergi. (saya gabisa lihat darah soalnya)

OIYA SAYA GAJADI HIATUS HEHEHEHEHE. WELCOME TO FFN AGAINN! Hikz saya terharu banget liat kalian yang kasih semangat buat saya. Dukung saya apapun itu. Mungkin saya bakalan sering nulis di sela-sela kesibukan saya sebagai mahasiswa. Terima kasihhh *peluk satu-satu*

Love

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

**Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 **Dedicated for nuniisurya26**

.

* * *

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

Mebuki hanya diam. Air mata tidak lagi membasahi kedua belah pipinya yang mengerut karena dimakan usia. Ia hanya menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang berlutut dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Di sampingnya, Kizashi juga ikut diam. Keadaan bertambah hening dan hanya ditemani dentingan suara jam yang terasa menambah keheningan yang terjadi.

Uchiha Sasuke menunggu sebuah jawaban. Ia sudah memutuskan ini. Ia mungkin memedulikan kebahagiaannya, tapi bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang akan menderita selamanya hanya karena dirinya?

Ia akan bahagia, tertawa dengan cintanya tapi di sisi lain ada orang lain yang menangis karena dirinya.

Ia tidak akan sanggup merasakannya. Biarlah, biarlah hatinya terluka bersama dengan wanita itu sampai nanti. Sampai dimana hari mereka memutuskan untuk mencari kebahagiaan masing-masing.

Mebuki masih membisu. Helaan napasnya membuat jantung Sasuke semakin berdetak cepat. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini saat ia melamar Shion dulu. Ah, ia teringat wanita itu lagi.

Seorang dokter dan suster berlari dari arah kanannya. Sasuke berdiri diikuti dengan Mebuki yang memasang wajah sedihnya. Wanita rapuh itu akan menangis sekarang juga ketika melihat dokter itu berlari dengan wajah panik dan seorang suster yang membawa beberapa peralatan medis.

Lama menunggu, hampir satu jam lamanya dokter itu tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan. Napas Sasuke berubah menjadi satu-satu. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu. Takut jika wanita itu mengalami pendarahan di organ dalamnya. Ia memang bukan seorang dokter dan ia buta dengan segala penyakit yang ada.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan dokter bersurai perak yang keluar dengan wajah leganya. Mebuki menangis di pelukan suaminya. Sasuke berdiri bersandar pada dinding lorong dengan wajah datar namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut leganya. Mebuki berlari ke dalam diikuti Kizashi di belakangnya. Sebelum dokter itu benar-benar pergi, ia menoleh sebentar pada Sasuke. Memberikan senyum misteriusnya dan berlalu pergi.

.

.

Uchiha Mikoto berlari menuju ruangan tempat dimana wanita berambut merah muda itu terbaring lemah. Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah leganya saat mengetahui kalau kondisi wanita itu berangsur-angsur membaik. Dan saat ini, wanita itu sudah sadar dari koma panjangnya.

"Bisakah aku masuk?" Mikoto menoleh pada Kizashi yang duduk diam menunggu sang istri yang tidak mau keluar ruangan. Ia mendongak, menatap netra kelam Mikoto.

"Ya."

Mikoto tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. Alisnya berkerut saat mendapati tangan anaknya yang melepas pegangannya perlahan. Sasuke menggeleng kecil, ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kizashi dan diam.

"Sasuke?" panggil Mikoto.

Sasuke mendongak menatap sang Ibu yang memandangnya penuh lirih. Anaknya masih terpukul, masih belum bisa menerima semua yang terjadi dan ia menyadarinya.

"Masuk saja, Ma."

Mikoto masuk setelah mendapat jawaban singkat dari putra bungsunya. Mikoto masuk ke dalam, mendapati wanita bersurai merah muda itu sedang tidur terbaring dengan beberapa alat medis berkekuatan listrik menancap di tubuhnya. Mikoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah lirihnya, ia memegang bahu Mebuki yang bergetar di tempat duduknya.

"Kita bisa melewatinya. Kau, aku, anakmu, anakku, kita semua bisa melewatinya. Percayalah, kami selalu ada di sini untukmu," Mikoto mengelus pelan bahu Mebuki yang semakin bergetar. Mebuki menoleh, menatap Mikoto yang tersenyum menatap putrinya. Wanita cantik itu lalu beralih memandang Mebuki yang sedang menatapnya. "Ia cantik. Putrimu sangat cantik."

Pecahlah tangis Mebuki yang ditahannya sejak tadi. Mikoto bergerak untuk memeluk Mebuki dan tanpa diduga-duga tangan bergetar Mebuki membalas pelukan Mikoto erat. Mikoto menghapus air matanya. Seakan semua penderitaannya, semua ksedihannya tidak akan pernah berlalu dari hidupnya.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan lebih berlalu dan kondisi Sakura sudah lebih baik. Dokter mulai melepas alat bantuan medis di tubuhnya satu-persatu dan Sakura masih tetap harus dirawat di rumah sakit sampai ia benar-benar pulih.

Mikoto menggeleng tak percaya dengan menatap selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya. Ia berkali-kali bergumam tak jelas sebelum iris hitamnya memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depan jendela, menatap Sakura yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kau tahu? Keluarga Haruno membayar hampir seluruh biaya rumah sakitnya diam-diam," desah Mikoto frustrasi. Ia sudah berjanji akan membayar seluruh pengobatan Sakura berapapun biayanya. Namun, ia sendiri tak menyangka kalau keluarga ini begitu keras kepala.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Ibunya, iris hitamnya melirik pada selembar kertas yang bertuliskan pembayaran administrasi rumah sakit yang bernilai hampir mendekati angka seratus juta.

"Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk mencarikan rekening milik keluarga itu. Kita bisa mentransfer uangnya melalui rekening itu."

Mikoto menggeleng lemah. "Mereka akan marah. Itu tindakan kurang ajar, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Ponselnya mati total karena empat hari penuh tak ia isi. Ia tidak memikirkan hal itu, selama Perusahaannya ditangani oleh sang Kakak, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita akan cari cara lain setelah ini," putus Mikoto. Ia menghela napasnya. Memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tas hitamnya.

"Aku akan menikahi wanita itu."

Mikoto tersenyum getir. Ia memeluk putranya dalam diam. Ia mengangguk setelah Sasuke meminta restunya. Dalam hati ia selalu berdoa, semoga Sasuke akan bahagia.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum pada suster berambut cokelat pendek yang menunggu dengan sabar dirinya saat makan siang. Suster itu tersenyum manis setelah memberikan Sakura beberapa obat dan ia berlalu pergi, membawa nampan bekas makan siangnya.

Sakura baru saja ingin kembali tidur jika pintu ruangannya tidak dibuka oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh, mendapati laki-laki yang ia taksir umurnya tidak berbeda jauh darinya sedang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin tidur siang, tapi jika kau ingin berbicara, aku akan menundanya." Sakura menarik selimut yang semula terpasang hanya sampai di pinggangnya. Ia kembali duduk setelah kursi di sampingnya berderit.

"Uchiha Sasuke, namamu adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Haruno Sakura." Sakura berkata pelan, menyembunyikan suara sedihnya dan menggantikannya dengan suara riang yang dibuat-buat. Ia hancur, sangat hancur, mengetahui semuanya dari bibir Ibunya dan wanita yang mengaku Ibu dari Sasuke. Semuanya sudah jelas, Sasuke ada di sini karena lelaki itu merasa ia harus bertanggung jawab akan dirinya.

"Kau seharusnya kembali ke rumahmu, mengerjakan pekerjaanmu dan lupakan aku. Aku sudah membaik, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan."

Sasuke masih diam di tempat duduknya. Sakura menarik napas, menyadari kalau ia baru saja berbohong. Ia lelah, harus menangis tiap malam ketika tahu bayinya tak bisa diselamatkan, kakinya harus mengalami kelumpuhan sementara dan beberapa luka yang mungkin akan terus membekas selamanya.

"Aku akan menikahimu."

Suara datar Sasuke membuatnya seperti ditarik kembali ke alam sadarnya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati raut wajah Sasuke yang menunduk dalam. Wanita itu berusaha tersenyum, mengabaikan adanya rasa bergejolak di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak."

Kepala Sasuke mendongak, alisnya berkerut tajam.

"Kau tidak akan pernah menikahiku."

"Mengapa?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Membuat wajah Sasuke yang semula datar menampilkan ekspresi terkejut. "Apa kau masih percaya sebuah ikatan pernikahan setelah apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura melempar pandangannya menatap tabung oksigen yang ada di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku tahu dirimu selalu melihatku dari balik jendela itu, melihatku dengan tatapan ibamu, tatapan kalau kau menyesal karena telah menabrakku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menginginkan tatapan itu. Kau punya kebahagiaan sendiri, aku mendengar saat Ibuku menangis di pelukan Ayahku karena dirimu yang meminta restu darinya untuk menikahiku. Apa kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia meremas seprai ranjang itu kuat.

"Sasuke, kau punya kebahagiaan sendiri. Mengapa kau harus korbankan itu untukku? Seharusnya kita berjalan seperti kita tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Aku tidak mungkin menikah. Aku benci pernikahan." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lebih lama lagi. Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya. Bagaimana dirinya sebenarnya. Begitu menyedihkan sampai lelaki itu harus merasa iba padanya. Sakura tidak ingin hidup di atas belasan kasihan dari orang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kita tetap menikah dan tidak akan ada pesta. Jangan menghancurkan keinginanku. Aku tidak punya kebahagiaan, aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

Sakura menoleh, menghapus air matanya saat netra kelam Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kau bohong."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku seorang dokter di bidang psikolog, Sasuke, apa yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lebih lama lagi.

"Kita akan tetap menikah. Jangan membantah." Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura sampai sebatas dadanya setelah wanita itu berbaring.

Sakura menatap punggung lebar Sasuke yang melangkah menjauhi ruangannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum pintu itu menutupnya. Memutuskan pandangan mereka berdua.

Sasuke keluar ruangan. Di sana, sang Ibu sedang duduk menyandar pada sang Kakak yang datang tanpa memberitahunya. Sasuke melangkah mendekati sang Kakak, lalu memeluknya.

"Aku selalu mendoakanmu, Sasuke, apa pun itu."

Dan Sasuke tak pernah mengerti mengapa air mata keluar begitu saja tanpa diperintahkan olehnya.

.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian…_

"Aku akan mendorongnya, Bibi." Sasuke mengambil pegangan kursi roda itu dari tangan Mebuki yang sedang menyiram tanaman. Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis pada Mebuki yang hanya diam, melihat putrinya sedang bersama laki-laki yang ia kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris dari sebuah Perusahaan ternama di bidang arsitek peninggalan Ayahnya nanti.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

Sakura menunjuk keluar pagar dengan telunjuknya. Ia sudah dinyatakan sembuh. Meskipun, kedua kakinya masih mengalami kelumpuhan untuk sementara waktu dan memakan waktu sampai tiga bulan sampai ia benar-benar bisa berjalan nanti.

"Bisakah kau pergi dan tidak usah kembali lagi?"

Sasuke menghentikan tangannya untuk mendorong kursi roda Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Ia memundurkan kursi roda itu untuk tidak mendekat pada pagar.

"Secara tidak langsung kau menyuruhku pergi, bukan begitu?"

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia memang tidak pernah merasa nyaman saat Sasuke mengunjunginya setiap waktu seakan-akan lelaki itu adalah seorang pengangguran. Tapi ia tahu siapa Sasuke. Ia adalah lelaki dengan posisi penting di Perusahaannya dan waktunya tidak akan kosong begitu saja.

"Seharusnya kau memang pergi. Kau punya pekerjaan." Jawab Sakura datar. Ia bisa menebak bagaimana wajah Sasuke yang datar saat ini dan ia membalas lelaki itu dengan suara yang datar.

"Aku libur."

Sakura menghela napas pendeknya. "Kau selalu bilang begitu saat kau berkunjung kemari."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia mendorong kursi roda Sakura untuk memutari halaman rumahnya. Ia tahu, wanita ini punya hobi tersendiri untuk masalah menanam bunga. Maka dari itu, ia tak heran jika rumah wanita ini hampir sepenuhnya dikelilingi bunga berwarna yang begitu memanjakan matanya. Bahkan, Ibunya sendiri bilang kalau ia begitu nyaman berkunjung ke rumah Sakura.

"Aku akan mengantarmu terapi hari ini," Sasuke memutar kursi roda Sakura menuju mobilnya. "Jangan menolakku." Sakura baru saja ingin berteriak atau memukul tangan yang ada di belakangnya itu untuk menghentikan kursi rodanya.

"Terserah."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya yang selama ini tersembunyi rapat-rapat di sana.

.

.

Sakura memandang kosong layar televisi di depannya. Pikirannya melayang saat-saat bahagianya ketika waktu itu, kekasihnya, melamarnya. Waktu-waktu membahagiaakan seakan Sakura tak pernah ingin waktu berlalu begitu saja. Sampai di mana hari pernikahan mereka sudah ditentukan, gaun pengantin sudah selesai dijahit, undangan sudah disebar dan tempat pernikahan dimana mereka akan mengikat janji suci sudah dipersiapkan. Semuanya begitu indah sampai Sakura selalu menangis ketika mengingatnya. Begitu bahagia, ia seperti wanita paling bahagia di dunia saat itu.

Sampai di mana lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya menjelang pernikahannya bersama wanita lain yang Sakura tidak tahu kemana ia pergi. Berhari-hari Sakura habiskan untuk mencari kekasihnya, tapi nihil, ia menghilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada jejak-jejak kepergiannya.

Dirinya merasa tertekan saat mengetahui kalau ia hamil tiga minggu sebelum pernikahannya dimulai. Ia begitu bodoh, begitu menyedihkan. Ia meurutuki dirinya sendiri yang sangat menyedihkan itu.

Sampai Tuhan mengambil bayi malang itu di dalam perutnya saat Sakura benar-benar menyayanginya dan berjanji akan membesarkannya seorang diri sebagai Ibu dan juga Ayah dari calon bayinya. Namun, Tuhan mengambilnya. Ia tahu, Sakura harus diberi cobaan lebih berat lagi.

Dan Sakura mengikhlaskan bayinya pergi. Ia lelah harus terbangun dengan mata memberat karena menangis setiap malamnya. Meminum obat penenang di kala hatinya merasa tertekan dan ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Sakura menghapus air matanya saat Sasuke datang bersama keluarganya. Ia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan datang secepat ini. Lelaki itu juga tidak bilang akan melamarnya dalam waktu dekat ini. Sakura beranjak dengan mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh dari sana dan Sasuke mengejarnya.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menarik kembali kursi roda miliknya dan berhenti tepat di ruang tengah. Di mana para keluarga berkumpul dan menikmati secangkir teh dan kue cokelat panas buatan Ibunya.

"Sakura suka sekali dengan kue cokelat ini," timpal Mebuki yang diiringi senyum. Sakura menoleh pada Ibunya, kesehatan Ibunya sudah berangsur membaik saat Sakura diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

"Oh, benarkah?" Sakura menoleh pada sosok lelaki berambut panjang hitam yang tengah memakan kuenya dengan lahap. "Kalau begitu kita sama, Sakura, aku juga menyukainya kue cokelat. Apalagi ini buatan Ibumu." Sakura tersenyum saat lelaki itu memakan kue cokelat terakhirnya dan melirik kue cokelat yang ada di pangkuan Sasuke.

"Dia Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke." Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura setelah memperkenalkan putra sulungnya. Sakura sering melihat Itachi beberapa kali dan ia tidak tahu kalau ia adalah Kakak dari Sasuke. Kemiripan wajah mereka membuat Sakura tidak mengenali Itachi dengan baik.

Sakura memberikan senyumnya pada Itachi. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Hatinya masih hancur. Ia belum siap jika harus dihadapkan dengan masalah yang sama, sebuah pernikahan.

"Tidak ada pesta." Sasuke berujar tenang. Membuat Mebuki yang sedari tadi berbicara panjang lebar langsung terdiam.

"Tidak ada gaun pengantin," gini giliran Sakura yang berbicara. Ia menatap mata sang Ibu yang memandangnya lirih, kemudian pada keluarga Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung. "Aaa, kita sudah pernah membahas ini."

"Tapi, kau akan terlihat cantik jika memakai gaun pengantin, Sayang." Mikoto berkata pelan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Matanya menyipit karena senyumnya. "Aku pernah merasakannya, Bibi, dan kurasa itu tidak ada gunanya lagi."

Mebuki hanya diam. Ia berdeham dan menyentuh lengan Kizashi yang sejak tadi terdiam menatap putrinya.

"Baiklah, pernikahan akan diadakan satu minggu dari sekarang. Tidak ada pesta, tidak ada gaun pengantin. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang datang dan … ku harap ini akan berjalan baik." Kizashi mulai bersuara. Menyuarakan pikiran putrinya yang sejak tadi tidak banyak berbicara. Sakura menjadi pendiam semenjak kecelakaan yang terjadi. Wanita itu, tidak biasanya menjadi seperti ini. Bahkan ketika lelaki brengsek itu pergi meninggalkannya, Sakura masih bisa tersenyum walaupun hatinya menangis.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mempersiapkan segalanya. Kita akan membahas ini lagi." Fugaku menjawab dengan mantap.

Keluarga Sasuke pergi setelah jamuan makan malam. Mereka adalah keluarga yang baik. Sakura merasakan adanya kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang mereka tunjukkan padanya. Sakura tidak mau berpikir panjang mengenai masalah ini. Mereka akan bercerai dan masalah selesai.

"Kau tahu, Ibu berharap ini adalah pernikahan terakhirmu."

Sakura menghentikan kursi rodanya. Ia menatap sang Ibu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mebuki menghapus air matanya agar Sakura tidak ikut menangis karenanya. Lalu, tubuhnya bergerak mendekati putrinya, memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan memeluknya.

"Aku menyayangimu. Kebahagiaanmu adalah tujuan hidupku."

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang mengalir ketika ia memeluk Ibunya. Bahu Mebuki bergetar dan isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sakura tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi sebelum air mata mendominasi seluruhnya. Ia tersenyum, berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Ia butuh istirahat.

.

.

Sakura memandang gaun pengantinnya lama. Itu adalah gaun pengantin yang ia pesan saat pernikahannya bersama lelaki itu dulu. Ia menyimpan gaun itu rapat-rapat dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah memakainya. Mungkin dibakar akan lebih baik.

"Sakura? Supir sudah siap mengantarmu, Sayang."

Suara Kizashi membuyarkan lamunannya. Sakura segera mendorong kursi rodanya untuk menjauh dari kamarnya. Ia tersenyum saat Kizashi mengambil alih tangannya untuk mendorong kursi roda miliknya.

"Ayah akan menemanimu."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia akan menjalani pengobatan secara berkala untuk penyembuhan kakinya. Dokter mengatakan kalau ia rutin menjalani terapinya, Sakura akan sembuh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Percayalah, Ayah punya pekerjaan." Sakura berujar pelan membuat Kizashi menghela napasnya sebelum mengangguk. Putrinya masih keras kepala seperti dulu.

"Baiklah."

Sakura memeluk Ayahnya sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menatap kosong ke luar jendela selama beberapa saat sebelum mobil membawanya melaju membelah jalanan besar menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Jalanan kota pada siang hari memang padat. Banyak dari pegawai kantor yang keluar dari kantornya hanya untuk makan siang bersama teman-temannya atau sekedar minum kopi sejenak untuk melupakan pekerjaannya.

Sakura sudah menghubungi dokternya, ia berkata kalau ia akan terlambat setengah jam sampai di sana. Dan dokternya mengerti.

Ia sengaja melewati jalan yang ramai dengan beberapa restaurant mewah dekat pinggir jalan. Lampu merah menyala, mobil yang membawa Sakura segera berhenti untuk mematuhi rambu lalu lintas.

Lalu, netra hijaunya jatuh memandang ke dalam restaurant besar itu. Ia membuka jendelanya, melihat lebih jelas apa yang ditangkap kornea matanya. Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersama seorang wanita yang menangis sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Wajah lelaki itu juga terlihat kacau, wajah yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya.

Sasuke pintar menyembunyikan ekspresi yang ada di dalam dirinya. Sasuke tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedih, bahagia, atau bahkan senang. Hanya datar dan terkadang tersenyum tipis yang tidak terlalu terlihat. Hanya samar-samar.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela restaurant. Membuat Sakura lebih jelas melihat yang terjadi di sana. Ia tidak mungkin salah lihat. Penglihatannya masih cukup baik.

Lalu, wanita itu berlari keluar restaurant. Sasuke mengejarnya sampai ke dekat mobil lalu memeluknya. Sakura masih memandang objek berbeda di sana dengan matanya. Tidak adak ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. Sakura menarik napasnya, menutup kembali kaca mobilnya dan berlalu pergi.

Dirinya kini berubah menjadi perusak kebahagiaan orang lain.

Menyedihkan.

.

.

"Dokter bilang, aku sudah boleh menggunakan tongkat, Bu, tapi kemungkinannya masih kecil. Mereka masih tidak memperbolehkanku memakai tongkat tanpa pengawasan." Sakura menjawab pelan pertanyaan Ibunya. Mebuki mengangguk kecil, lalu ia pergi mengambil sekotak kue keju kesukaannya.

"Ini dari Sasuke. Tadi ia kemari membelikanmu ini." Mebuki tertawa kecil ketika Sasuke menanyakan kue kesukaan putrinya. Sakura tersenyum kecil, menerima kue itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Ia tadi mencarimu. Tapi, Ibu bilang kalau kau masih di rumah sakit."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Semua persiapan pernikahannya sudah selesai. Hanya menunggu waktunya tiba. Undangan juga sudah disebar.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia sudah meminum obatnya dan efeknya mulai terasa di tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin tidur. Ibu, bolehkah aku beristirahat?" Sakura menarik selimutnya. Mebuki mengangguk, mematikan lampu kamar putrinya dan mencium keningnya lembut. Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Mebuki menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lalu, tanpa dikomando darinya, air mata itu kembali turun membasahi pipinya dan kembali menemani malam panjangnya.

.

.

Hari pernikahan sudah tiba. Sakura tersenyum kecil pada perias rambut di belakangnya. Sejak tadi, wanita itu mengajaknya berbicara dan Sakura meresponnya dengan jawaban singkat.

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan itu," pekik wanita itu riang. Sakura hanya tersenyum samar. Ia melihat wajah wanita itu senang dari kaca besar di hadapannya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia."

 _Itu tidak akan terjadi. Semoga._

Sakura dibantu dengan kerabatnya, mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang pantas untuk pernikahan. Tidak ada gaun. Sakura memakai sebuah _dress_ panjang yang menutupi hingga mata kakinya. _Dress_ berwarna putih yang dibelikan sang Ibu untuknya.

Sakura sampai saat ini tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orangtuanya mengizinkannya menikahi orang lain hanya karena lelaki itu yang menabraknya. Membuatnya menderita selama beberapa saat aau bahkan selamanya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Mungkinkah Sasuke yang memaksanya?

Sakura masuk ke altar dengan wajah datarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat ini. Sasuke berdiri dengan gagah dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Lelaki itu tidak tersenyum, tidak pula memasang wajah sedih. Sakura akan mengizinkannya jika Sasuke akan pergi berlari dari altar dan menjemput cintanya. Ia akan rela.

Membuat orang lain menderita karena dirinya, itu tidaklah baik. Sakura memaafkan Sasuke. Ia memang kehilangan bayinya, divonis tidak bisa hamil dalam jangka panjang. Sakura menerimanya. Takdirnya seperti itu. Tuhan berkata lain padanya dan mengapa harus orang lain ikut menanggung penderitaannya?

"Pergilah, kalau kau ingin pergi."

Sakura merasakan tubuh Sasuke menegang di sampingnya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjangnya lalu menggeleng.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia ingin berkata lebih panjang lagi sebelum suara pendeta menghentikannya.

Pendeta mengucapkan kata-kata sakral dari sebuah kitab yang ia bawa. Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dari tempatnya duduk. Ia melirik di sekitarnya, suasana tampak khidmat dan terasa tenang sampai suara sebuah sepatu membuyarkannya.

Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mengikuti arah pandangnya. Ada seorang wanita beriris perak yang memandang mereka dengan lirih. Wajahnya yang cantik sudah dibasahi air mata. Kedua pipinya basah dengan air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti dari kedua mata indahnya. Wanita itu memandang Sasuke lama, baru setelah itu dirinya.

Sakura melirik pada Mikoto yang memasang wajah sedih dan hampir menangis. Wanita itu menutup kedua wajahnya dengan tangan Fugaku yang mengelus lembut punggungnya.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke lama, ia menghapus kedua matanya lalu tersenyum. Bukan senyum kebahagiaan, tapi senyum kepedihan. Sakura mengerti arti senyum itu. Lalu, wanita itu berlari meninggalkan ruangan dengan berlari. Ia masih bisa melihat tubuh wanita itu bergetar dan wajah Sasuke yang menegang. Tatapan matanya menggambarkan kalau lelaki itu juga terluka.

Pendeta melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tampak tidak memedulikan kondisi yang terjadi. Sakura menghela napasnya, tubuhnya seperti dihantam sebuah batu besar yang berhasil membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

"Kini, kalian sah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

Sakura tidak bisa memandang Sasuke lebih lama lagi saat lelaki itu mencium keningnya dan bukan bibirnya. Sakura mengerti. Sangat mengerti.

Lalu, riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang hadir terdengar hingga ke seluruh ruangan. Sakura berusaha tersenyum, dan Sasuke, ia juga sedang berusaha.

Mikoto memeluknya dengan wajah haru. Kedua matanya membengkak karena menangis. Sakura tahu apa yang membuat wanita paruh baya itu menangis.

"Aku ikut bahagia, Sayang. Semoga kalian bahagia."

Mikoto memeluk Sakura sekali lagi sebelum beralih ke Sasuke.

Itachi datang dengan senyum lebarnya. Wajah lelaki itu lebih hangat dari wajah Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum saat Itachi memeluknya.

"Aku akan memanggilmu, adik Sakura." Sakura tertawa saat Itachi menggodanya dengan suara cempreng yang dibuat-buat. Lelaki ini sangat tahu bagaimana caranya merubah suasana.

Lalu, sebelum Fugaku bisa menyentuhnya, Sasuke pergi keluar ruangan dengan berlari. Sakura mengikuti tubuh Sasuke yang menjauhi ruangan diikuti dengan pandangan bingung para tamu dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Ada yang tahu lagunya Avril Lavingne yang Innocence? Dengerin deh, itu inspirasi terbesar fic ini.

Untuk fic ini cuma sampai sepuluh chapter aja kok. Sama kayak Love is Like a Snowflake. Ga banyak-banyak. Kalau bisa, delapan atau tujuh udah tamat. So, ditunggu aja ya :"3

Makasih untuk reviewnyaa! Saya senang bacanya hihihi maaf juga kalau ficnya agak sad gitu, dari awal temanya emang udah sedih gitu :")

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	3. Chapter 3

**Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 **Dedicated for nuniisurya26**

.

* * *

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana langsung berubah hening seketika saat Sasuke pergi dari altar menuju ruangan lain. Sakura bisa menyimpulkannya, ia pergi menyusul wanita itu.

Fugaku berdeham untuk mengatasi kecanggungan ini. Lalu, musik yang tadinya dimainkan kini kembali berbunyi. Para tamu seakan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan mulai kembali menikmati acara.

Itachi mengambil inisiatif untuk mengejar Sasuke. Mebuki hanya diam memandangi kepergian dua lelaki itu. Ia tahu jika ia ada di posisi anak itu. Ia juga akan terluka.

Tapi kini putrinya yang terluka. Dan ia terlalu egois untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Siapa yang lebih menderita dari anaknya saat ini?

Itachi menyusul Sasuke yang pergi menuju taman belakang rumah. Wajah lelaki itu hancur. Sasuke memang terlalu pintar menyembunyikan segalanya, tapi tidak dengannya.

Itachi bergerak menyentuh bahu adiknya. Sasuke menatapnya lirih. Lelaki itu ingin menangis, tapi tak bisa.

"Seharusnya kau bahagia dan tersenyum bukan? Kenapa kau ingin menangis?" Itachi berusaha membuat suara meledek yang mungkin bisa membuat Sasuke merasa jengkel atau kesal padanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Asalkan tidak menatap iris kelam sang Kakak yang berkilat jahil memandangnya.

"Seharusnya aku bahagia…" lirihnya. Itachi menoleh, mendapati Sasuke yang memandang air mancur itu kosong. "Seharusnya aku bahagia.."

Itachi tersenyum, mengenang masa-masa saat dia bersama Hana dahulu. Hana, tunangannya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil lima tahun yang lalu. Yang begitu membekas di hatinya. Membuat hatinya yang terang benderang harus terpenjara di dalam kegelapan yang menakutkan. Ia tidak begitu memikirkan soal wanita. Dan kedua orangtuanya mengerti. Ia tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi selain Hana.

"Hana hidupku, dan selamanya akan seperti itu," Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam saat memori kebersamaannya bersama Hana menyeruak masuk di kepalanya. "Tapi itu sudah berlalu. Mungkin aku bisa mencari pengganti Hana, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak menginginkan wanita lain selain dirinya."

"Aku juga."

Itachi menggeleng rendah. Ia tahu, suara Sasuke begitu berat menjawabnya.

"Kau bisa. Kau akan menyadari adanya magnet yang membuatmu tertarik pada Sakura nanti. Tidak sekarang. Semua butuh waktu."

Sasuke mendesah.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke, tidak semuanya akan berjalan baik. Tapi, percayalah, jika kalian bersama-sama menjalaninya, itu akan terasa lebih mudah."

Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke untuk kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan. Para tamu sudah menunggunya untuk jamuan makan malam yang besar. Kedua orangtuanya juga sudah menunggu. Ia tidak ingin membuang waktu mereka lebih lama lagi.

.

.

Tidak ada bulan madu, tidak ada liburan untuk sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah. Tidak ada.

Sakura menyadarinya. Ia tidak butuh bulan madu, ia tidak butuh liburan, atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama suaminya. Tidak. Ini semua tidak ada gunanya. Yang pasti, ia menjalaninya selama beberapa lama dan setelah itu mereka akan kembali ke kehidupannya masing-masing.

Sasuke membuka jas hitamnya. Ia sempat melirik Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan pandangan kosong. Ini rumah Sasuke, rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama istrinya, dan Sakura mengikutinya.

Ia sebenarnya punya rumah sendiri. Rumah itu, rumah yang dibangunnya dari hasil jerih payahnya selama tiga tahun menjadi dokter kejiwaan di rumah sakit. Tapi, kini rumah itu kosong. Dan kedua orangtuanya berjanji akan mengurus rumahnya agar tetap terlihat bersih dan nyaman jika Sakura hendak berkunjung ke sana.

"Apa ini rumahmu?"

Sasuke melepas kemejanya, ia tampak tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Sakura yang memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah.

"Ya. Apa kau ingin berkeliling untuk melihatnya?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia terkekeh saat menyadari Sasuke masih menatapnya di saat lelaki itu masih bertelanjang dada.

Sakura masih memerah malu, ia sudah memalingkan wajahnya pada objek lain tapi tubuh Sasuke yang begitu indah membuatnya kembali berpaling pada lelaki itu.

Ia berdeham, menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang kemudian menggeleng kecil dan mengambil kaosnya.

"Sekarang, saatnya kau keluar sebentar, aku ingin mengganti pakaianku." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari kamar mereka. Lelaki itu ingin protes dan Sakura menajamkan matanya.

"Tidak ada bantahan."

"Aku ingin membantumu."

"Tidak." Sakura masih bersikeras untuk mengganti pakaiannya sendiri. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa jika harus bersama Sasuke di kamar. Berdua hanya dengannya. Dan jika tangan Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya, itu akan bereaksi di dirinya. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko itu.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Lelaki itu menyerah dengan Sakura yang keras kepala menantangnya.

Lama, sepuluh hingga dua puluh menit Sakura tak kunjung keluar kamar. Sasuke takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan wanita itu. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko jika Sakura terjatuh dari kursi rodanya atau wanita itu kesulitan mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Ia membukanya karena tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Ia mengintip ke dalam, mendapati Sakura yang terbaring di atas ranjang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak ingin makan sesuatu?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Ia hanya butuh istirahat. Tubuhnya terasa pegal-pegal di setiap sisinya. Ia harus bangun pagi keesokan harinya.

Ranjangnya berderit sebentar dan tubuh Sasuke yang besar mengisi kekosongan tempat di sisinya. Sakura mengintip kecil dari balik bahunya. Sasuke berbaring memunggunginya. Lelaki itu tidak mengucapkan kata-kata lagi sampai selanjutnya dengkuran halus terdengar di telinga Sakura.

Sasuke sudah jatuh tertidur dan ia menyusulnya bersama ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

"Apa kita benar-benar memiliki seorang pembantu?" tanya Sakura saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama. Sasuke menghentikan suapan sendoknya. Ia menatap Sakura sekilas dan menggangguk.

Sakura berpikir jika ia menikah nanti, ia tidak akan memakai jasa seorang pembantu untuk mengurusi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Selama ia bisa melakukannya seorang diri, ia akan melakukannya. Dan saat Sasuke memakai jasa seorang pembantu, entah mengapa ia sedikit tidak suka.

"Jika aku sembuh nanti, kita tidak memerlukan jasa pembantu lagi," ujar Sakura. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang tampak menikmati acara makan paginya.

"Baiklah."

Sakura tersenyum sembari menunduk. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan cepat menurutinya. Mungkin lelaki itu terbiasa dengan jasa seorang pembantu di kehidupannya, tetapi tidak dengannya.

"Apa kau akan ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Huum. Mungkin akan lama." Sakura berkata sembari menuang minumannya.

"Perlu kuantar?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia tersenyum miring mengetahui pekerjaan Sasuke yang begitu banyak. "Tidak. Aku akan naik taksi."

Dahi Sasuke berkerut, "Taksi?" Sakura mengangguk mantap. Lalu, alis Sasuke terangkat naik, tampak tidak setuju dengan jawabannya. "Tidak perlu, aku akan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarmu. Aku akan membawa mobil sendiri ke kantor."

Sakura menimang-nimang sebentar. Ia kemudian mengangguk. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Lelaki itu berdiri dan bergegas pergi ke arah tangga dan memasuki ruangannya. Sakura tahu, itu ruangan kerja khusus miliknya.

Lalu, wanita cantik berbaju hitam dengan memakai apron datang. Merapikan sisa-sisa sarapan mereka. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Memandangi sosok Sasuke yang hilang di balik pintu kayu itu. Tatapannya tampak melunak dan kemudian ia pergi.

.

.

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu." Dokter bersurai perak itu tersenyum sembari menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Sakura mengernyit sebentar, lalu kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Dokter itu tersenyum misterius. Ia melepas kacamatanya. "Aku kenal dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha. Jadi, ya, aku mengetahuinya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Ia melirik pada tongkat penyangga bagi pasien penderita kelumpuhan ringan sepertinya. Ia menatap dokter itu dalam-dalam. "Apa aku bisa menggunakan tongkat itu?"

Dokter itu mengangguk. Ia memakai kacamatanya lagi dan menatap Sakura. "Tentu. Kaki kananmu lebih cepat sembuh ketimbang kaki kirimu. Mungkin, dengan perlahan, kaki kirimu akan mengikutinya. Kau sudah bisa menggerakkan kaki kananmu, Sakura. Kau bisa memakainya jika kau ingin. Tapi berhati-hati lah."

Sakura tersenyum lirih. Ia sudah bisa berjalan walaupun masih tertatih. Dokter Kabuto benar-benar membantunya. Ia sabar menghadapi Sakura yang terkadang menyerah menerima nasibnya. Tapi, takdir mempunyai jalannya sendiri. Sakura akan sembuh.

"Dan kursi roda tidak diperlukan lagi?"

Dokter Kabuto menggeleng. "Masih. Tapi, lebih baik kau belajar untuk menggunakan kaki kananmu agar ia kembali terbiasa, Sakura. Proses penyembuhan akan berjalan baik nantinya."

"Aku mengerti."

Dokter Kabuto menuntun Sakura untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Wanita itu bersikeras untuk memakai tongkat barunya. Kemauan gigih Sakura untuk terus berjalan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum saat supirnya menutup pintu untuknya dan Dokter Kabuto mengantarnya sampai ke halaman parkir. Dokter itu mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga mobil hitam itu melesat pergi menjauhi halaman rumah sakit.

.

.

Mikoto dan Itachi datang berkunjung. Sakura merasa dirinya akan mati kesepian jika ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menonton, membaca, dan begitu seterusnya.

"Selamat siang!" Mikoto berujar riang sembari membawakan kue keju berlapis cokelat kesukaan Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar saat Itachi mengambil piring dan menghidangkannya tepat di depan Sakura.

"Kau lapar? Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Aku membeli makanan Cina tadi saat aku kembali dari rumah sakit."

Itachi mengangguk. Kemudian iris kelamnya memutari ruangan. Tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sasuke sudah banyak merubah tata letak benda-bendanya.

"Aku ingin berkeliling. Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi rumah adikku."

Sakura tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan membiarkan Itachi berkeliling rumahnya. Lelaki itu tampak antusias melihat isi ruangan. Sakura menangkap kilatan iris kelam Itachi yang menatap kagum ruangannya.

Mikoto tersenyum saat putra pertamanya pergi menaiki tangga. Ia tentunya hapal betul bagaimana rumah anak bungsunya. Sasuke membangun rumah ini dengan tangan terampilnya dan Mikoto mengetahuinya.

"Itachi baru kembali dari Roma setelah tiga tahun lamanya, Sakura. Ia akan tinggal di sini, di Tokyo bersama kami."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Roma?"

Mikoto mengangguk. Ia menatap tongkat yang ada di sisi tubuh Sakura. Wajahnya berbinar senang. Sakura menangkap pandangan mata Mikoto padanya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kaki kananku mengalami kemajuan, aku boleh menggunakan tongkat, Bibi."

Alis Mikoto mengernyit mendengar panggilan Sakura padanya. Wanita itu menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Bibi? Aku ini Ibumu sekarang. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Ibu, Sakura. Jangan seperti itu."

Sakura tersenyum dengan kedua belah pipinya memerah. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau Mikoto adalah mertuanya saat ini. Tidak pantas jika masih memanggilnya dengan Bibi.

"Apa orangtuamu akan berkunjung?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Mungkin nanti sore. Ayah masih mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri. Ibu akan datang bersama Ayah nanti."

Mikoto mengangguk, ia mengambil kue kejunya dan memakannya. Mereka berdua larut dalam pembicaraan hangat dan sesekali tertawa bersama.

.

.

Itachi masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengernyit ketika mengetahui banyaknya perabotan dan tata letak benda-bendanya yang diubah oleh adiknya. Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang lebih rapi dan memerhatikan kebersihan ruangannya. Ia menatap koleksi buku-buku besar milik adiknya. Sasuke punya hobi yang sama dengannya, membaca. Ia melangkah mendekati rak-rak buku dan mulai meneliti salah satu dari buku itu.

Netranya jatuh pada buku sastra bertajuk _'Ketika cinta pergi'_ karya pengarang sastra terkenal. Buku itu cukup tebal, dan Itachi yakin, membacanya butuh waktu berminggu-minggu. Tangannya tanpa sadar menyenggol buku berwarna kuning polos di sampingnya, dan rak-rak buku itu bergeser cepat. Membuka jalan ke dalam ruangan yang terang bermandikan cahaya lampu yang terpasang di sisi-sisinya menuju pintu kaca transparan.

Itachi kembali menaruh buku itu ke dalam raknya. Ia melangkah memasuki lorong dalam rak itu. Dan rak itu secara otomatis menutup kembali. Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan besar yang terdapat sebuah kursi besar di depan meja besar, sebuah sofa dan beberapa meja kayu disertai lampu merah temaram.

Itachi bergerak masuk. Ia mengambil kotak kayu besar yang tersimpan di dalam laci meja itu. Kedua matanya tertutup, ia kembali menaruh kotak itu setelah mengetahui isinya. Kedua matanya kembali memutari isi ruangan dan mendapati banyaknya foto-foto yang tergantung di atas tali dengan sebuah penjepit, yang tertempel di dinding dan yang membuatnya ingin menangis adalah sebuah pigura yang ada di atas meja adiknya. Itachi tidak tahu ini ruangan apa. Ia belum pernah menemukan ruangan ini rumah Sasuke. Dan mungkin saja orangtuanya juga tidak mengetahuinya.

Itachi pergi keluar ruangan dengan wajah sedihnya. Sasuke punya ruangan khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa tersentuh siapa pun. Itachi tidak mungkin akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada keluarganya, terutama Sakura. Itu tidak akan mungkin.

Ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan pintu rak membuka sendiri secara otomatis. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sehabis berlari dari jarak ribuan meter. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebentar dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan kerja Sasuke.

.

.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau ada Bibi Mebuki di sini." Itachi menuruni tangga dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sakura menoleh, mendapati wajah Itachi yang tersenyum setelah keluar dari ruangan kerja Sasuke.

"Halo, nak." Mebuki tersenyum membalas sapaan Itachi. Hari ini Mebuki datang seorang diri dan Kizashi menitipkan salam sayang untuk putrinya. Ada rapat yang benar-benar tidak bisa ia tinggalkan, dan Sakura memakluminya.

Mikoto menatap wajah putra pertamanya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit melihat kerutan di dahi Itachi.

"Apa yang kau temukan di ruangan kerja Sasuke?"

Itachi terdiam dengan tubuh membeku sebentar. Kemudian, ia menggeleng kecil. Tersenyum pada sang Ibu yang menatapnya dan juga iris teduh Mebuki yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya takjub dengan ruangan kerja Sasuke yang begitu rapi. Mama tahu, Sasuke sangat anti membersihkan ruangannya sejak kecil."

Mikoto tertawa kemudian. Membuat Itachi menghela napas leganya. Ia mengambil tempat di sisi Sakura yang sedang memakan kuenya dengan tenang.

.

.

"Ah, selamat malam!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya ketika Sakura menyambutnya pulang dengan wajah senang. Wanita itu berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum manis. Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan dahinya dalam dan baru menyadari kalau Sakura berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanpa sadar suara Sasuke meninggi melihat Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan wanita itu tampak santai saja menanggapinya.

"Kejutan!" Sakura berteriak riang. Ia menunjukkan tongkat kayu yang dipakainya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Sebelah kakinya masih dibalut perban dan kayu. Dan sebelah kakinya, hanya terbalut perban saja. Tidak ada kayu di sana.

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Ia tidak menunjukkan wajah senang ataupun bahagia. Tapi, jujur, di dalam hatinya ia sangat senang. Ia lega. Sakura menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang berarti untuk kedepannya.

"Aku mencoba untuk memasak makan malam. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Sakura. Sasuke mengikutinya menuju dapur dan bau masakan langsung menusuk hidungnya. Ia sudah makan malam bersama teman-temannya hari ini. Tapi, melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu senang hari ini, ia tidak tega.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Sakura tersenyum saat Sasuke bergerak menuju kamar mereka. Ia kembali menata piring-piringnya dan mengabaikan tatapan khawatir dari para pelayannya di sana.

.

.

 _Dua bulan kemudian…_

Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura begitu keras kepala mengenai masalah rumah tangga mereka. Ia menyuruh pembantunya untuk menjadi tukang kebun, merawat kebun belakang mereka dan terkadang membantu membersihkan rumah. Ia akui, Sakura benar-benar pintar memasak. Dan ia merasa nyaman jika Sakura memasak makanannya. Ia akan berpikir ulang jika harus makan di luar rumah.

Sakura sudah pulih total. Walaupun balutan perban masih menempel di kakinya. Tapi, dokter menyatakan kalau Sakura sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal.

Dua bulan bersama, Sasuke menyadari adanya eksistensi keberadaan Sakura di sisinya. Ia mulai mengenal Sakura yang sebenrarnya. Wanita itu selalu tersenyum, tidak pernah mengeluh, menunjukkan kekesalannya pada dirinya, atau marah padanya. Oh, untuk marah jelas pernah. Walaupun tidak sering.

Ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura menangis.

Tiap malam, jika Sasuke terlambat masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan mendapati Sakura yang tertidur, ia tidak pernah melihat wajah itu menangis. Padahal, penderitaan yang Sakura alami cukup berat. Ia kehilangan bayinya, keadaan rahimnya yang begitu menyedihkannya. Sakura juga terluka, sama sepertinya.

Tapi wanita itu terlalu hebat untuk mengatasinya.

Sakura melayaninya dengan baik. Memasakkan makanan untuknya. Menemaninya bekerja terkadang. Membuat secangkir minuman dan kue hangat jika dirinya sedang bekerja hingga larut.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengesampingkannya begitu saja.

Kemudian, lamunannya buyar saat Sakura masuk ke dalam dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisikan secangkir kopi hangat dan cemilan di dalam piring kecil. Uapnya masih mengepul dari cangkir itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan tidur larut lagi hari ini. Ini akan membantumu."

Sakura menaruh nampan itu ke atas meja kerja Sasuke. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Irisnya melirik Sakura yang mengambil tempat di hadapannya dengan menarik sebuah kursi.

"Kau bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu tadi. Apa itu?"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar kalimat Sakura. Ah, ia menjanjikan sesuatu untuk mengatakan suatu hal pada Sakura setelah makan malam. Ia menaruh pulpennya dan menatap Sakura.

"Kita buat perjanjian."

Sakura masih diam.

"Tidak akan ada perselingkuhan di antara kita. Kau dan aku."

Sakura diam. Bibirnya tertarik ingin tersenyum tapi ditahannya.

"Itu tidak akan masalah untukku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke yang diam. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya.

"Kau mengenal diriku. Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku."

Sakura memeluk nampannya. Wajahnya menatap wajah Sasuke yang memasnag air muka datar padanya. Ada emosi yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya dan Sakura sebisa mungkin menyembunyikannya.

"Kau punya kebahagiaan sendiri. Mengapa kau harus melakukannya? Perjanjian bodoh itu tidak akan berlaku padamu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Senyum tipis tak kasat mata yang terlihat samar di mata Sakura. "Pernikahan itu mengikat janji untuk saling setia. Tidakkah kau ingat itu? Lalu, kebahagiaan apa yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. Kedua matanya menyipit karena senyumnya. "Ada banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Aku menyadarinya. Jadi, siapa nama kekasihmu?"

Sasuke menegang di kursinya. Tatapan matanya mengeras sebentar sebelum kembali melunak. Ia membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Sakura masih tersenyum saat mata hitamnya meliriknya.

"Tidak ada. Kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan menyusulmu."

Sakura masih memasang senyumnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan masih memeluk nampan. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada sebuah map merah bertuliskan nama sebuah Perusahaan besar yang membuat tubuhnya membeku. Ia memandang bergantian pada Sasuke dan map itu sebelum mata kelam Sasuke menyadari perubahan tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam."

Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan air matanya turun membasahi pipi kanannya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi!" Sakura membuka selimut suaminya yang masih bergelut manja dengan memeluk gulingnya. Ia membuka tirai kamarnya dan membiarkan cahaya mentari memasuki kamarnya. Memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka matanya. Setelah dua bulan menikah, ia menyadari sifat Sasuke yang begitu susah jika dibangunkan pagi olehnya.

Sasuke hanya mengerang, memutar tubuhnya untuk menghindari sinar matahari menusuk matanya. Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia mengguncang tubuh Sasuke agak keras.

"Kau bilang akan ada rapat jam delapan nanti. Mereka tidak akan menendang tubuhmu keluar jika kau datang tepat waktu."

Dan secepat kilat, Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menoleh, menatap wajah Sakura yang duduk di tepi ranjang sembari menahan senyum gelinya. Wanita itu sudah tampil cantik sehabis mandi.

Sasuke berdiri, melangkah menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sakura yang terkekeh karena dirinya yang hampir tersandung karpet tebal kamarnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kalau boleh aku ingin pergi ke taman." Sakura mengambil piring milik Sasuke dan menaruhnya ke dalam bak pencuci piring. Sasuke menajamkan matanya, tampak tidak setuju dengan kata-kata istrinya.

"Tidak."

Dahi Sakura berkerut tajam. Ia menghela napas. Siap berargumen dengan Sasuke. "Mengapa tidak?"

"Kau hanya boleh pergi ke luar jika bersamaku, Sakura."

Sakura mendesah berat. Ia menyadari banyaknya pekerjaan Sasuke yang menyita waktu lelaki itu terlalu banyak.

"Oh, kalau begitu, kita akan keluar tahun depan, atau lima tahun lagi menunggu kau libur?" cibir Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke membeku seketika. Sakura menyadari tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam menatapnya. Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Ia tertawa pelan, menyadari kebodohannya.

"Aku tidak berharap pernikahan ini akan bertahan lama. Maaf, aku begitu bodoh."

Sakura masuk ke dalam lorong dapur dan menghilang beberapa saat di sana. Ia memukul kepalanya. Menyadari perubahan di wajah Sasuke yang begitu kentara di matanya.

Seharusnya ia mengerti, pernikahan ini akan selesai jika dirinya sudah sembuh total. Persetan dengan vonis seorang dokter yang berkata ia tidak bisa hamil dalam jangka waktu panjang. Sakura tidak peduli, ia menyadari adanya wajah terluka dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini disembunyikan lelaki itu.

Ia akan egois jika ia memaksakan pernikahan konyol ini. Pernikahan yang hanya ada kepalsuan dan kepingan hati yang terluka.

" _Tidak akan ada yang saling jatuh cinta di antara kita."_

Begitu katanya saat Sasuke melamarnya dan lelaki itu membawanya untuk melihat kembang api di dekat laut. Tempat favoritnya selama ini.

Sasuke menyetujuinya dan begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Pernikahan ini hanya di atas kertas. Tidak akan abadi.

Sakura berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Saat Sakura keluar dapur, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di rumahnya. Lelaki itu sudah pergi bekerja. Ia menitipkan salamnya melalui pelayannya, dan Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil saat pelayan itu berpamitan pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Jika itu Ibu mertuanya, atau keluarganya, mereka akan langsung masuk ke dalam. Terlebih lagi Itachi, lelaki itu akan datang dan mengejutkannya.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Mendapati Yamanaka Ino yang datang dengan wajah riangnya. Sakura tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, memeluk Ino dengan erat hingga wanita itu hampir terjatuh dari tangga teras.

"Astaga, Sakura! Aku merindukanmu!" Ino memeluk Sakura erat. Melupakan fakta kalau mereka masih ada di teras rumah. Sakura berdeham, melepas pelukan mereka dan menyuruh Ino untuk masuk.

Wanita itu memuji rumahnya dengan pandangan takjub dan berbinar. Sakura tersenyum, ia pergi ke dapur membuatkan teh untuk Ino dan menghidangkan makanan ringan.

Ino duduk dengan wajah senangnya. Sudah hampir dua tahun ia tidak bertemu Sakura, sabahatnya, ia begitu merindukan sahabatnya.

"Sakura, aku sudah lulus dari kelas Dokter kejiwaan. Aku sudah mendapatkan sertifikat resminya." Ino berkata dengan wajah senangnya. Sebelumnya, Ino bekerja sebagai dokter kecantikan, ia memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah mengambil bidang kejiwaan. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya ke luar negeri hanya untuk memantapkan karirnya dan mencoba hal baru di sana.

"Dan tebak, aku bertemu siapa?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Matanya memutar bosan saat Ino menggodanya.

"Aku bertemu Sai. Dia adalah seorang arsitek dari Jepang. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu saat aku berada di sebuah café. Ia membantuku yang terpeleset waktu itu. Ah, itu konyol sekali."

Sakura tak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lebar lagi.

"Ia tunanganku, kami memutuskan untuk menikah tahun depan. Sai akan kembali ke Jepang bulan depan. Ia harus merintis karirnya terlebih dulu baru kami akan menikah."

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ino pun sama.

"Kami bersama selama dua tahun. Aku tidak pernah menjalin kasih bersama siapa pun sejak aku lulus SMA dan saat ini, aku tidak tahu, takdir benar-benar menyatukan kami."

Sakura tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Ino di atas meja. "Aku ikut senang. Kau bisa mengenalkanku pada tunanganmu itu, Ino."

Ino mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja!"

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya sebentar. Kemudian, wajah senang kembali menyelimuti wajahnya. "Aku berkunjung ke rumahmu, aku bertemu dengan Ayame, ia bilang kau sudah menikah dan pindah ke Perumahaan di dekat kota. Aku meminta alamatmu dan ternyata benar, bagaimana ceritanya? Bukankah kau… hm, maksudku kau hamil?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah pedihnya pada Ino yang menatapnya lirih.

"Aku keguguran. Tapi, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak akan mendapatiku meminum obat penenang lagi, Ino. Aku benar-benar baik sekarang."

Ino tersenyum lirih. Ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat tegar di matanya.

"Aku tahu. Apa kau bahagia? Dimana suamimu? Aku belum mengetahuinya, Sakura, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" gerutu Ino kesal.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Dia sedang kerja. Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu kalau kau sibuk dengan sekolah dan pekerjaanmu? Ada-ada saja kau ini."

Ino mengangguk sembari tertawa. "Kau benar. Aku sudah kembali seutuhnya ke Jepang. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sakura menarik napasnya. Ia berusaha tersenyum. "Tentu, tapi tidak sekarang. Kita akan mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bersama."

Ino mengangguk antusias. Ia mengerti kondisi Sakura.

"Aku bekerja selama satu minggu di Jepang. Di rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja, aku menggantikan posisimu setelah Dokter Karin memutuskan untuk cuti hamilnya. Aku mendapatkan salah satu pasien."

Sakura tampak antusias mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pasien seperti ini sebelumnya, Sakura. Ia berbeda. Ia selalu datang dengan wajah tenang dan kembali ke rumah dengan wajah tenang. Padahal, ia selalu menangis, menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika sedang dalam proses terapi."

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menatap Ino yang sesekali menampilkan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku harus selalu menahan air mataku jika ia datang untuk terapi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku belum begitu handal seperti dirimu. Kau sudah menjadi dokter kejiwaan selama tiga tahun dan aku hanya setahun." Ino tersenyum, ia meminum tehnya.

"Sakura, aku sering mendapati pasien dengan keluhan kedua orang tua mereka bercerai, tentang kekerasan seksual, anak-anak yang mengalami trauma karena orangtua dan teman-teman mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Aku … aku merasa tidak sanggup mengobatinya."

Sakura diam. Ia memandang Ino dengan wajah khawatir.

"Aku berpikir untuk menyerahkan pasien ini padamu. Kepala rumah sakit menyerahkan tugas ini selama kau cuti waktu itu. Jika kau kembali, pasien ini akan ada di bawahmu. Kau yang akan menanganinya."

Sakura tersenyum, ingin menolak tapi suara Ino menginterupsinya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dan aku merasa aku butuh belajar banyak darimu. Kau sudah banyak menyembuhkan pasien dengan keluhan berat seperti ini."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana dirinya?"

"Ia hancur," wajah Ino berubah sedih. Wanita itu mengusap wajahnya. "Ia terluka, ia ingin bunuh diri, menghilangkan nyawanya dari dunia ini. Dia selalu bilang kalau dunia tidak adil padanya. Merenggut kebahagiaannya, mengambil orang yang dicintainya."

"Bahkan adiknya datang padaku dengan wajah memohon untuk menyembuhkan kakaknya. Ia seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa, aku akan menangis jika melihatnya. Terlalu berat."

Sakura mengerti. Ino butuh waktu untuk semua ini. "Aku akan kembali bulan depan. Jika aku sudah sembuh. Kau tahu, aku sedang sakit dan dokter melarangku untuk beraktivitas sementara waktu."

Wajah Ino memucat. "Kau sakit apa?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengelus tangan Ino lembut. "Bukan penyakit berbahaya. Hanya kelelahan."

Ino menghela napas lega. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Siapa nama pasienmu, Ino, boleh aku tahu?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Shion."

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Kenapa saya update ini cepet? Ide saya lagi lancar jaya di sini. Jadi, saya mutusin buat lanjutin fic ini. Kalau ini tamat, utang saya berkurang deh HEHEHE.

Yuk, saya bales review non login dulu ya! :3

 **Not St Vincent and Dear Cara Delevinge:** I don't know why im so laugh when I read your name for this review. Just kidding. Hallo, Poppy. Your name is soooo nice. Glad to know you. Hmm, btw, saya juga bukan Cara hiks. Hanya penggemarnya wkwk. This is for youuu, update ASAP. Thank You very much! Aaaaa, saya gatau mau bilang apalagi. Doain aja semoga saya bisa buat novel. Tulisannya masih jauh dari kata sempurna soalnyaa. And for the last, nice to knowing you. Salam kenal :D

Vitri: halo, sudah dilanjut ya :3

 **Uknow Yunjae** : cerai gak yaa hmm ikutin aja yaa, semoga ga sad ending karena yang berawal dari sad belum tentu sad juga akhirnya, kok! Terima kasih, sudah dilanjut yaa :D

 **Howtologin** : Haloo, kamu, kenapa nama kamu beginii, kamu belum bisa buat akun yaa? /nak. Kalo gak kuat coba lambaikan tangan ke kamera hihi. Udah dilanjut ya, untuk outside, masih proses waiting yaa :p

 **Lia uchiha** : sudah dilanjut

 **Ai** : Halo, we met again. fic ini bakalan nyeritain penderitaan Sakura ya hm? Gimana kalau nanti saya bikin tentang penderitaan Sasuke? hm? Saya udah baca review kamu, saya gatau mau bilang apa. Saya ngerasa di fic ini beda aja. Mungkin kamu benar, mungkin di pihak cewe yang jatuh cinta duluan. Tapi, kamu belum tahu kan kedepannya gimana? Mungkin kalau kamu yang buat cerita bakalan tahu gimana. Idenya memang terlalu mainstream, but saya ga maksa orang untuk baca. Jadi, kedepannya biar kita cari tahu sendiri, ya. Terima kasih.

 **Sachaan05** : Sudah dilanjut yaaa!

 **Akira Fly** : Sebenarnya tadinya saya mau masukin chara Shion di sini. Tapi mengingat kalau kedepannya hanya berputar di konflik rumah tangga SS dan Shion cuma bumbu, saya gajadi masukin. Karena konfliknya di sini ga hanya ada Shion ada satu lagi dan itu dari pihak Sakura. Mungkin ada beberapa pihak, jadi saya ga cuma monoton di pihak Sasuke aja. Biar dua duanya adil, Sakura kena, Sasuke juga kena, semoga ga mengecewakan kamu ya. terima kasih.

 **Aysakura** : Selalu. Saya selalu mertahanin alurnya. Jadi saya gabisa janjiin ini sad atau happy end untuk nanti. Terima kasih, ya, semoga nanti endingnya gadipaksa.

 **Uchiha Pioo** : aamiin. Semoga mereka bahagia yaa:") sudah dilanjutt

 **Rin** : kamu kekasihnya obito ya? /nak sudah dilanjut inihh

 **Hanami** : aamiin. Doain aja ya hehe

 **Guest** : kamu kenapa doainnya gituuuu, tapi terserah juga sihh, pendapat orang beda-beda ya. Shion itu baik kokk, dia gabakalan jadi tokoh antagonis. Lihat saja nanti ya

Bakalan ada kejutan di sini dan yah, saya juga gamaksa para pembaca untuk baca cerita yang idenya sangat-terlalu-amat-pasaran ini. Semoga suka yaa. Terima kasih untuk reviewnyaa! Ah saya senang sekali dapet review dari kalian hihiii

 _ **p.s: Kalian bisa dengar lagunya Bruno Mars yang Talking to The Moon versi Acoustic. Itu jadi theme song fic ini untuk kedepannya selain Innocence. Semoga suka ya! /lanjutmewek**_

Lots of love

Delevingne


	4. Chapter 4

Gadis kecil itu berlari. Meninggalkan sepeda berwarna emasnya untuk mengejar seorang anak laki-laki yang berlari mengejar layangannya yang terputus hingga terbang menuju jalan raya.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia berlari hanya demi mengejar anak laki-laki itu. Ia terus berlari, menabrak anak-anak seusianya yang sedang bermain dan memandang kesal ke arahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu terus berlari, seakan ia tidak mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya saat ini. Ia terus berlari, layangannya semakin turun dan sebentar lagi benang berwarna putih itu akan sampai di genggamannya.

Gadis kecil itu berteriak. Ia memanggil anak laki-laki itu dengan suara mungilnya yang lantang. Tapi, tetap saja, anak itu tidak mendengarnya. Ia masih gigih mengejar layang-layangnya.

"Hei! Berhenti!"

Anak itu masih berlari. Ia mendengar lamat-lamat suara dari anak perempuan yang berlari mengejarnya. Jaraknya dengan jalan raya semakin dekat. Jalan raya itu padat, beberapa kali mobil dan motor saling melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Wajahnya tersenyum lebar. Ia berhasil menangkap layang-layangnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat ia menggenggam dengan erat benang layang-layang miliknya.

Senyumnya memudar seketika saat ia merasakan ada sebuah dorongan keras dan berhasil membuat tubuh mungilnya terdorong hingga menatap tiang rambu lalu lintas. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan genggaman benang layang-layangnya terlepas.

Pandangannya berkunang. Ia memandang sebuah objek yang begitu menyilaukan matanya. Orang-orang segera berlari mengerumuninya.

Anak laki-laki itu hendak berdiri namun kaki dan tangannya terasa sakit untuk digerakkan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sampai sebuah suara lembut dari seorang wanita membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit. Segera!" Katanya panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 _Dedicated for nuniisurya26_

.

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

.

.

.

Sakura bangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia berpikir mimpi buruknya akan hilang jika ia sudah meminum obatnya. Ia bohong pada Ino, tentu saja. Ia tidak akan berhenti meminum obat-obatan itu sampai mimpi buruknya hilang dan ia tidak akan pernah merasa terganggu lagi.

Ia adalah seorang dokter. Ia tahu takaran yang pas untuk kesehatannya. Meskipun, ia sendiri tahu apa efek jangka panjangnya.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia bernapas lega karena kali ini ia tidak menangis. Biasanya, ia akan selalu menangis. Mimpi itu benar-benar menakutinya sejak insiden kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat usianya masih menginjak lima tahun.

Lampu kamar menyala terang. Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendapati ada suaminya yang duduk di sofa sembari menatapnya. Entah tatapan apa yang diberikan Sasuke padanya. Tapi, tatapan mata itu begitu khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke berdiri, duduk di tepi ranjang.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya. Aku hanya mimpi buruk. Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Aku juga bermimpi buruk. Kita sama."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya mengenai mimpi yang dialami Sasuke.

"Mimpimu itu … apakah tentang mantan kekasihmu?"

Sakura mengerjap sebentar. Ia memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh tanya. Lalu senyum simpul terpetak di bibir tipisnya. "Mimpi buruk tidak hanya dari seorang mantan kekasih, bukan? Aku mengalami banyak hal dan itu semua berakhir menjadi mimpi buruk."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengerti sebuah _privacy_ untuk Sakura. Ia berdeham, mengambil tepat di samping Sakura.

Sakura melihat tubuh Sasuke yang bergerak membelakanginya. Ia tahu, lelaki ini pasti bermimpi buruk mengenai pernikahannya. Mengenai kekasihnya. Tentang kebahagiaannya yang direnggut paksa. Sasuke juga manusia, ia pasti memiliki mimpi buruk yang mengerikan sama seperti dirinya hingga harus terjaga di tengah malam hanya untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk itu.

"Kenapa kau masih memandangiku? Tidurlah."

Sakura tersentak. Ia menyadari suara serak Sasuke yang memberat karena rasa kantuk. Ia berdeham, menutupi kecanggunggan dan mulai menarik selimut hingga sebatas dadanya. Memejamkan matanya kembali seraya terus berdoa.

 _Jangan pernah datang lagi, kumohon._

.

.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura menautkan alisnya, tampak bingung dengan pertanyaan suaminya namun ia tersenyum kemudian.

"Kau akan terlambat bekerja." Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya merapikan peralatan makan mereka dan mencucinya sebentar. Membersihkan meja makan dan melakukan tugas kecil lainnya di dapur.

"Kau selalu berkata seperti itu untuk menolakku," Sasuke sedikit mendesah lelah. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia menaruh kain pembersih di tempat semula. "Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil jas yang diberikan Sakura padanya dan menunggu Sakura untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sakura sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Pakaiannya terlihat sedikit minim dibagian roknya. Sakura menyadari arti tatapan Sasuke padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, sedikit menarik roknya hingga tidak terlihat terlalu menggoda.

"Ini yang kau mau?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja menyadari adanya senyum jahil dari bibir istrinya. Ia kemudian melangkah lebih dulu menuju mobilnya diikuti Sakura di belakangnya setelah wanita itu menyapa ramah para pelayannya.

"Kau tidak akan terlambat jika mengantarku 'kan?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Tidak. Dan itu tidak akan jadi masalah."

Sakura merasakan tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka. Ia semakin menyadari adanya perasaan canggung yang semakin lama akan terkikis dengan kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

Ia tidak akan berpikir terlalu jauh jika Sasuke juga merasakannya.

.

.

Sakura menyapa ramah para pegawai rumah sakit yang begitu takjub melihatnya kembali. Menurut berita yang mereka dengar, Sakura mengalami cacat sementara di kakinya. Dan pemandangan yang saat ini terpampang adalah Sakura yang bisa berjalan dengan santai di lantai rumah sakit.

"Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu, Yuri?"

Suster cantik berambut merah kecoklatan itu menggeleng. Ia memberikan Sakura senyum manisnya. "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja, Dokter. Bahkan terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Sakura tersipu mendengarnya. Ia kemudian pergi melewati Yuri yang berpamitan untuk segera memeriksa pasien yang lain. Sakura berkeliling rumah sakit untuk melepas rindunya. Ini adalah rumah keduanya, rumah dimana ia bisa berkumpul bersama para dokter dan suster lainnya. Berbaur bersama para pasiennya. Bercerita, bercanda, memberikan mereka dorongan untuk sembuh.

Selama tiga tahun bekerja, Sakura tidak pernah mengeluh mengenai parahnya kondisi pasiennya. Mengingat bidang yang digelutinya saat ini. Ini adalah pilihannya. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana saat Akira, adik sepupunya, tewas bunuh diri karena perceraian kedua orangtuanya dan beberapa alasan lain yang akhirnya berujung pada sebuah kematian.

Sakura sudah berjanji untuk menyelamatkan para pasiennya. Bagaimana pun itu. Dan dengan kemampuannya, Sakura sudah bisa menyelesaikan kasus mengenai kondisi kejiwaan pasiennya hingga sembuh total. Ia tidak pernah menerima sebuah _complain_ yang berarti tentang kegagalannya.

Ia bersyukur, Tuhan selalu bersamanya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia melihat ada seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah lembut, hampir senada dengan warna rambutnya sedang duduk gelisah. Wajahnya tampak kacau dan gadis itu berkali-kali menutupnya dan bahunya bergetar.

Dengan langkah hati-hatinya, ia mendekati gadis itu. Mau bagaimana pun juga, gadis ini sudah duduk di depan ruangannya. Duduk di kursi tunggu khusus untuk pasiennya.

Sakura duduk di samping gadis itu, tersenyum. "Mengapa kau di sini? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Gadis itu mengusap air matanya yang akan tumpah. Kedua belah pipinya sudah basah akan air matanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lirihnya.

"Dokter Kepala menyuruhku ke sini untuk menemuimu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbicara formal. Aku sedang kacau. Namaku, Sara," gadis itu terlihat menyesal. Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Aku ke sini bersama Kakakku, ia sedang ditangani oleh Dokter Yamanaka di lorong sebelah. Aku diam-diam menemuimu, Dokter Yamanaka bilang lebih aku meminta izin untuk menemuimu. Kau adalah Dokter terbaik di rumah sakit ini. Namamu sudah tidak asing lagi."

Gadis itu menarik napasnya. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya kasar.

"Bantulah aku, Dokter. Tolong sembuhkan Kakakku."

.

.

Sakura mengikuti Sara menuju ruangan Ino. Sara memundurkan langkahnya saat mendengar isakan keras dari dalam ruangan Ino. Gadis itu mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhi ruangan. Lorong ini terlihat sepi karena memang diperuntukkan khusus bagi pasien yang membutuhkan penanganan khusus. Sakura mengerti, ia menyuruh Sara untuk duduk dan mengelus lembut bahu gadis itu yang mulai menangis.

Sakura membuka pintu ruangan Ino. Ino sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah bisa bekerja hari ini. Ia menarik napas, membuka ruangan itu perlahan-lahan dan pemandangan di depannya berhasil membuatnya membeku.

Itu Shion.

Itu kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya.

Ino berdiri dengan memandang Shion yang duduk sembari menangis dan berkali-kali berteriak kesakitan sembari sesekali menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan Ino akan bertindak jika wanita itu mulai menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Ino melirik ke arah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Wanita bersurai pirang itu mengerutkan alisnya menatap sahabatnya yang tidak bergerak di tempatnya berdiri.

Ino mulai melangkah, menutup pintu ruangannya dengan cepat dan kembali menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Itu Shion. Dia begitu menderita, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku sudah berusaha." Ino berkata lirih, ia menarik kursi untuk Sakura duduk. Tatapan mata Sakura jatuh memandang Shion yang masih menangis dengan menyembunyikan kepalanya di lipatan lututnya. Wanita itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura di ruangan ini.

"Shion, kenalkan ini Dokter Sakura." Ino menepuk bahu lembut Shion dan wanita itu otomatis mendongak, menatap netra teduh Sakura yang memandangnya dalam.

Tangisannya terhenti seketika. Keheningan kembali melanda ruangan ini. Ino memerhatikan raut wajah Shion yang begitu menatap dalam wajah Sakura. Seakan wanita itu mengenalnya.

Sakura berdeham, ia berusaha tersenyum namun gagal ketika mendapati pandangan dingin dari Shion di depannya. Iris hijaunya melirik pergelangan tangan Shion yang terbalut sebuah perban.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Apa kau berpikir itu bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu?"

Shion menghapus air matanya kasar. Ia berdiri, mengambil sebuah kursi dan menariknya mendekat pada Sakura.

"Kaupikir siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini?" Tawa sinis mengalun dari bibir tipisnya. Sakura masih diam di tempatnya, ia melirik Ino yang menatap Shion penuh waspada.

"Kau dicintai, keluargamu mencintaimu, orang-orang di sekitarmu juga mencintaimu. Apa dengan memotong pergelanganmu itu bisa melupakan semua masalahmu? Tidak."

Shion menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tatapan matanya berkilat tajam memandang Sakura penuh marah. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas dari meja Ino dan melemparkannya tepat di depan Sakura. Napasnya berubah pendek, emosinya kembali bangkit begitu saja. Ino berusaha untuk mendekat, dan tangan Sakura terulur begitu saja, menghentikannya.

"Aku akan tangani, Ino." Sakura tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Ino kembali mundur. Tatapannya kembali waspada.

Shion kembali jatuh terduduk. Menyadari tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari Sakura akan tindakannya. Wanita itu tampak tenang, mengambil napas dalam, dan menatapnya. Itu saja.

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Ia ikut terduduk tepat di depan Shion. Wanita itu kembali menangis. Sakura merasakan perih akibat serpihan kecil dari gelas itu menggesek kaki telanjangnya.

Ia memandang Shion yang tertunduk. Sakura sedikit menarik napasnya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang bahu bergetar Shion.

"Aku mengerti dirimu. Apa yang kau inginkan? Mengapa kau menjadi seperti ini?"

Shion terisak-isak di depannya. Wanita itu menjambak rambutnya kencang dan kembali terdiam. "Kekasihku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pernikahannya jelang seminggu kami akan mengikat janji suci. Ia bilang ia tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tahu dia berbohong. Tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk memutuskan hubungan kami."

Ino terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memandang Shion yang terluka dan Sakura yang terdiam. Ada ekspresi aneh yang Sakura tunjukkan namun segera ditepisnya.

"Lalu, aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah restaurant dekat kota. Ia mengatakan semuanya. Ia baru saja menabrak seorang wanita hamil hingga bayi itu tewas dan calon Ibunya harus mengalami kelumpuhan untuk sementara. Lalu, ia juga berkata padaku kalau wanita itu tidak akan bisa hamil lagi."

Shion tersenyum miris. Ia sudah tidak lagi menangis.

"Menyedihkan, bukan? Siapa yang harus dikasihani saat ini?" Shion bertanya dengan memandang Sakura datar.

Sakura terdiam. Memorinya terlempar beberapa bulan sebelum pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu calon suaminya itu di sebuah restaurant dekat kota. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya. Sakura sedang pergi untuk menjalani terapinya dan lelaki itu sedang makan siang bersama seorang wanita. Sakura mengerti, wanita itu adalah Shion. Wanita yang menangis di pesta pernikahannya dan pergi dengan wajah terluka.

Sakura masih diam. Senyum Shion semakin mengembang. "Aku tahu namamu sekarang, Sakura. Ya, Uchiha Sakura," Shion kemudian tertawa. "Namamu bagus juga. Uchiha, ya."

Sakura masih diam. Ia masih mendengarkan Shion yang berbicara mengenai masalahnya.

"Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Ia begitu berharga untuk dilepaskan," Shion berkata lirih. Tatapannya tak lagi datar, melainkan kosong. "Kalian akan hidup bahagia."

Ino berdiri dengan tegang di samping Sakura. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi di depannya. Sakura, sahabatnya menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Mantan kekasih dari Shion?

"Kalau kau berpikir Sasuke akan kembali padaku, kau salah," Shion tersenyum pedih. Menatap Sakura dengan dalam. "Aku tak pernah mengharapkannya kembali. Aku tidak ingin dia kembali. Sasuke tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi. Ia sudah membuangku jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Dan aku menjanjikan sebuah janji yang bagus untukmu."

Sakura masih diam menatap Shion.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi duri di pernikahan kalian. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

Sakura duduk diam di ruangannya. Keadaan Shion benar-benar membuatnya tertampar keras. Ia mengerti, Shion begitu menderita. Tapi, wanita itu berusaha terlihat tegar meskipun sulit. Ia sudah mencobanya. Shion akan menjadi pasien tetapnya sampai ia sembuh nanti.

Sakura pernah mendapatkan pasien serupa. Ditinggal kekasihnya menikah dengan orang lain dan membuat kondisi jiwa pasiennya terganggu. Tapi, ini berbeda, ini menyangkut dirinya.

Shion tidak menatap benci ke arahnya. Tidak. Justru wanita itu terlihat ingin berbuat baik padanya. Mungkin pada awalnya Shion marah padanya. Ia yang secara tidak langsung merebut kekasihnya. Merebut kebahagiaannya. Tapi, wanita itu berusaha bersikap baik dengan tidak menunjukkannya kebenciannya pada Sakura.

Bahkan wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Hampir saja memeluk Sakura jika ia tidak melewatkan sesuatu. Ada kelegaan yang terpancar di matanya meskipun hanya sekelebat. Sakura akan terus berusaha membantu wanita itu.

Shion pantas bahagia.

Tapi wanita itu jelas-jelas menolak jika ia harus bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah ingin kembali menjalin hubungannya bersama lelaki itu.

Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal di benaknya. Selalu tersembunyi saat ia bertemu dengan Shion untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Wanita itu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang gelap di dalam matanya. Tersembunyi rapat-rapat dan Shion berusaha untuk selalu menyembunyikannya dari dunia luar.

.

.

Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan menaiki sebuah taksi. Ia tidak berpikir untuk menghubungi supirnya. Sasuke mungkin akan marah. Tapi, toh, Sakura sudah kembali dengan selamat dan utuh.

"Aku pulang."

Sakura tersentak saat pemandangan Sasuke sehabis mandi langsung menjadi objek pertama yang dilihatnya. Lelaki itu terlihat bingung, namun ia mengangguk kecil. "Hn. Selamat datang."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Sasuke akan pulang malam dan itu jauh sekali dari jam pulangnya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang melangkah ke dapur untuk meminum segelar air dingin. Lama Sakura memandangnya, sampai ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang dirinya yang ditatap dalam oleh lelaki itu.

"Mengapa kau masih berdiri di sana?"

Sakura mengelus dadanya. Ia akan terkena serangan jantung dalam waktu dekat karena melamun yang terlalu berlebih. Ia akan mati muda jika ia tidak menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya.

Sakura tersenyum, menyadari kebodohannya. "Aku melamun. Maaf."

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian ia berbalik memandang Sakura. "Akan ada makan malam bersama rekan kerja Perusahaan. Kau harus ikut bersamaku."

Sakura menaruh jas dokternya di dekat sofa. Menatap Sasuke penuh tanya. "Mengapa harus aku?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Kau istriku. Kau harus ikut. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka semua." Lalu, Sasuke pergi dengan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sakura mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sofanya. Pikirannya kembali terlempar beberapa jam yang lalu saat dirinya bersama Shion yang terluka, Shion yang menderita.

Haruskah ia mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke? Haruskah?

.

.

Sasuke mendongak saat suara langkah sepatu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Sakura datang dengan kedua alisnya terangkat, tampak ceria.

"Aku punya janji bersama Ino untuk pergi makan malam bersama. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu." Sakura berkata tenang, ia berusaha menampilkan wajah sedih yang sebelumnya riang.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya menjadi satu di dalam sebuah map dan menatap Sakura tajam.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk mengajakmu pergi."

Sakura menghela napasnya. Ia menarik kursi di depan Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke masih mengarah padanya. Lelaki itu kini bersandar di kursi kebesarannya. Ia terlihat tampan dengan memakai kaus putih dan celana pendeknya. Tampak santai.

"Baiklah, kau begitu memaksa."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia melihat wajah sedih Sakura yang dibuat-buat wanita itu sendiri. Meskipun samar, ia berharap Sakura melihatnya dan wanita itu melihatnya.

"Apa mereka orang-orang baik? Atau setipe sama denganmu? Memancarkan aura dingin dan mistis yang begitu kental di sekitarnya?"

Sasuke kali ini dibuat terkekeh dengan kata-kata istrinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura bisa berpikiran sejauh itu untuk mengenali rekan kerjanya.

"Mereka baik. Mungkin ada beberapa yang terlihat begitu."

"Termasuk dirimu?" Sakura tertawa saat mendapat tatapan dingin dari Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri, beranjak mendekati rak buku milik Sasuke. Lelaki itu gemar membaca, sama seperti dirinya. Sakura begitu kagum dengan buku bacaan koleksi milik Sasuke. Lelaki itu pintar memilih buku yang berkualitas untuknya.

"Boleh aku pinjam satu salah satu koleksi bukumu?" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura sudah kembali dengan membawa tiga buah buku tebal dengan sampul plastik yang menutupinya. Sasuke menghela napasnya ketika mendapati senyum lebar istrinya.

"Sepertinya aku boleh meminjam tanpa izin darimu, ya, kau dengan langsung mengizinkanku untuk membaca buku-bukumu ini." Sakura berkata tenang dan membawa buku-bukunya pergi keluar ruangan Sasuke.

Lelaki itu menatap punggung mungil Sakura yang hilang dari balik pintu. Entah mengapa, tatapan matanya mulai melunak. Mungkin, ini hanya kebetulan saja. Sifatnya dan sifat Sakura begitu bertolak belakang. Namun seperti ada magnet yang menarik mereka berdua.

Sasuke akan berusaha menepisnya. Apa pun itu. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah saling jatuh cinta sampai waktunya tiba nanti. Waktu dimana mereka memutuskan untuk hidup masing-masing.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa membeli buku-buku itu. Terlalu mahal." Sakura menatap lirih buku-buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan milik suaminya. Sasuke tampak tak keberatan jika Sakura meminjam salah satu koleksinya.

"Kau bisa meminjamnya kapanpun kau mau. Asalkan buku itu tetap utuh." Sakura menyeringai lebar, ia memandang Sasuke dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Setuju!"

Sasuke melangkah menuju lemari besar. Tatapan matanya memandang satu-persatu pakaian formalnya yang terlalu banyak. Ia masih punya waktu satu jam untuk sampai ke restaurant tempat ia dan rekan kerjanya akan berkumpul nanti.

Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Wanita itu masih terlihat santai dengan rambut merah mudanya yang masih basah dan ia mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan handuk untuk mengeringkannya.

Wanita itu mendekati Sasuke yang tampak bingung memilih pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum, salah satu kemeja putih polos menjadi pilihannya.

"Kau pakai yang ini," Netranya kembali masuk ke dalam lemari untuk mencari jas yang pantas bagi suaminya. Lalu, senyum simpulnya kembali berkembang. "Dan pakai jas ini." Sakura menyodorkan jas hitam rapi pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu menatap datar jas yang diberikan Sakura dan mengambilnya.

Sasuke melangkah tenang memasuki kamar mandi tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sakura. Wanita itu mengikuti langkah suaminya dengan tatapan mata lirih. Batinnya berkecamuk, haruskah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke kalau Shion sedang sakit?

Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan setelan pakaian lengkap. Sakura tersenyum, diam-diam memuji ketampanan suaminya yang diluar batas. Dia seperti Dewa Yunani yang sengaja turun ke bumi untuk membuat kaum Hawa jatuh tak berdaya dengan pesonanya.

Sasuke yang menyadari senyuman Sakura langsung menyeringai kecil. Ia mendekati tubuh istrinya yang berdiri diam di tempatnya sembari menatapnya dengan kilatan mata sedikit memuja di sana.

"Kau mengagumi ketampananku?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia melempar handuk basah tanpa sadar dan mengenai wajah Sasuke. Ia menggigigit bibirnya, takut Sasuke akan membentaknya atau lelaki itu akan marah dan mengumpat padanya.

Namun, tidak ada reaksi yang menyeramkan dari lelaki itu melainkan sebuah tawa yang keras seakan menjawab semua.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat Sasuke dengan sengaja melempar handuk basah itu ke arahnya. Ia berlari menghindar dan berhasil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan gelak tawa yang masih terdengar di antara keduanya.

 _Ia bersumpah, setelah ini Tuhan akan mengutuknya dengan lebih kejam lagi karena tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain._

.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan langkah malu-malu saat dirinya sudah sampai di teras restaurant mewah itu. Ia memang termasuk dalam bagian keluarga kelas atas. Tapi tidak ada bandingannya dengan Sasuke yang sudah terlahir menjadi kaya dan bertambah kaya semenjak ia merintis karirnya seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari Ayahnya. Begitu informasi yang Sakura dapat dari salah satu pelayan setianya.

Sakura berdiri dengan diam memandang ke dalam luasnya restaurant berbintang lima itu. Ia tidak pernah pergi ke sini sebelumnya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berdiri gugup di sampingnya. Ia berdeham kecil, menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya lembut. Sakura sempat terkejut dan tertutupi oleh wajah datar Sasuke yang menjawab semua.

Lalu, para lelaki dan wanita segera berdiri menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sakura tersenyum ramah, sebisa mungkin untuk terus tersenyum agar dirinya tidak terlalu terlihat gugup di sini.

Salah satu wanita bersurai perak lembut menyalaminya dengan hangat. Sakura menyadari adanya tatapan mata ketulusan dari wanita ini. Ia tersenyum, menyambut uluran hangat tangan mungil itu.

"Aku, Uzumaki Hinata, kau pasti Uchiha Sakura?"

Sakura tersipu malu. Ia mengangguk dan duduk tepat di samping Sasuke yang menarik bangku dengan sopan untuknya. Lelaki itu tersenyum samar namun tak terlihat oleh lainnya. Hanya Sakura yang melihatnya.

Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke yang mengangguk padanya. Tatapan matanya kembali jatuh pada Sakura. "Aku ikut senang dengan pernikahan kalian. Semoga kalian bahagia."

Sakura berusaha membalas senyuman tulus Hinata. Ia tidak mungkin menahan senyumnya untuk kebohongan ini. Hinata adalah wanita yang baik. "Kau juga, Hinata."

Lalu, laki-laki bersurai kuning di samping Hinata menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kagumnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku mengenal istrimu, Sasuke. Ia adalah dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di Jepang. Kau pasti bangga memiliki dokter pribadi di rumah."

Kilatan mata nakal Naruto membuat Sakura merona. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tajam dan lelaki itu tampak meringis.

"Sakura adalah dokter yang hebat." Naruto terus memujinya disertai anggukan Hinata yang menyetujuinya.

"Aaa, terima kasih."

Sasuke masih diam di sampingnya. Sesekali Sakura meliriknya. Tidak semua sama dengan sifat yang dimiliki Sasuke. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang mudah berbaur dengan sesamanya. Sakura merasa sedikit nyaman di sini.

"Hanya menunggu satu orang lagi dan kita bisa makan malam bersama." Salah seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam menimpali. Yang lain tampak sibuk berbicara dengan masing-masing rekannya dan para istri sedang bergosip ria.

Hinata bercerita tentang kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Naruto yang sudah dibina selama dua tahun lamanya. Mereka sedang merencanakan tentang buah hati yang selama ini ditunda karena kesibukan Naruto yang terlalu padat. Sakura ikut tersenyum, ia senang mendengarkan Hinata bercerita mengenai kehidupannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Suara hangat dari laki-laki berambut oranye membuat para tamu yang hadir menoleh. Terlebih Sakura yang menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang entah mengapa membuat jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak.

Itu, Yahiko.

Itu calon suaminya yang dulu pergi meninggalkannya tiba-tiba dengan calon buah hati mereka.

Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan sendoknya hingga berbunyi cukup keras. Membuat tatapan mata para tamu kini beralih padanya. Ia berusaha tersenyum, namun kalah dengan rasa gugup dan paniknya.

"Maaf."

Sakura mengambil sendok itu dan menaruhnya ke atas meja. Salah satu pelayan datang dan mengganti sendok itu dengan yang baru dan lebih bersih. Tatapan matanya jatuh memandang Yahiko yang menatapnya terkejut. Lelaki itu juga menampilkan wajah terkejut sama seperti dirinya. Namun, ia berhasil mengatasinya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura hati-hati. Ia melihat reaksi berbeda yang diberikan Sakura untuk rekan kerja barunya, Yahiko dari Perusahaan Akatsuki.

Wanita itu, istrinya, duduk di kursinya dengan gemetar hebat. Pandangan matanya tanpa sadar menajam menatap Yahiko yang tersenyum simpul dengan memandang Sakura. Tatapan mata itu, tatapan mata kelembutan yang entah mengapa membuatnya muak. Sasuke sudah mendengar semuanya dari Ibu Sakura, Mebuki. Yang menceritakan bagaimana kisah-kisah pilu Sakura dimulai.

Sasuke menoleh ketika Sakura mendongak, kembali tersenyum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Wanita itu berusaha tegar dengan tidak memandang Yahiko yang terasa begitu menariknya untuk sekedar meliriknya.

"Aku kenal dengan Haruno Sakura. Dia wanita yang hebat."

Sakura masih diam di tempatnya. Tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Yahiko yang kini memandang Sakura dengan dalam. Lelaki itu sudah selesai memakan makanannya. Para tamu yang sedang menyantap makanannya, langsung menatap Yahiko dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

Naruto mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum pada Yahiko, rekan kerja barunya yang sukses di bidang produksi yang begitu terkenal di Eropa. Ia dengan senang hati membiayai semua kebutuhan untuk membangun sebuah proyek besar Uzumaki dan Uchiha di Dubai dengan menjadi tendernya.

"Ya, Sakura adalah istri dari sahabatku, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Tatapan Yahiko menggelap seketika. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan dalam dan ada kilatan persaingan di sana. Sakura yang menyadarinya langsung berdeham, membuat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya beralih menatapnya.

Yahiko tersenyum. "Oh, aku tidak tahu, kalau begitu, selamat Uchiha. Kau tidak memberitahuku sebelum ini kalau kau sudah mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik." Tatapan Yahiko kini beralih pada Sakura yang sedang meminum air putih untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya. Ia melihat tubuh Sakura gemetar di kursinya.

Pandangan Sasuke menajam menatap Yahiko. Kemudian ia tersenyum samar. "Kurasa itu tidak perlu."

Yahiko tertawa. Naruto juga ikut tertawa. Ia tidak menyadari adanya aura aneh di antara sahabatnya dengan lelaki tampang berambut oranye itu.

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. Ia melirik Hinata yang memberikannya senyum simpul.

"Aku dan Sakura adalah teman dekat. Ia benar-benar wanita yang baik. Dulu aku dan dirinya bersahabat sejak kecil. Yah, semenjak insiden kecelakaan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk kami berdua."

Sakura menegang di bangkunya. Ia bergetar memegang peralatan makannya. Wajahnya pucat dan Sasuke menyadarinya. Yahiko, tersenyum tanpa ampun hingga membuat Sakura membeku di tempatnya.

"Tentang pekerjaan, ini sudah jelas. Aku menerima tawaran dua Perusahaan besar di bidang konstruksi, Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Tenang saja, kita bisa rapat di kemudian hari. Bersantailah, kawan, jangan terlalu tegang hari ini." Yahiko mengangkat anggurnya ke atas. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke yang tampak tidak tertarik dengan ajakannya. Tatapan matanya kembali jatuh pada Sakura yang berusaha untuk mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Naruto dan para lelaki yang lain segera mengangkat gelasnya tinggi mengikuti Yahiko. Sasuke menarik napasnya, perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Ia berkali-kali menatap Sakura yang seakan mati di tempat.

Lalu, Sasuke dengan berat hati mengangkat gelasnya dan mereka bersulang sembari tertawa kecil.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Yahiko yang menatapnya dengan kilatan mata nakal namun dalam padanya. Lalu, Sakura tersenyum, senyum simpul yang sejak tadi hilang tertelan rasa gugup dan terkejutnya.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Yahiko."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar suara dalam Sakura yang mengalun begitu merdu namun terkandung nada kemarahan di sana. Yahiko tersenyum lebar, ia mengangguk pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke dan Sakura akan menjadi pasangan terkenal saat ini."

Sasuke menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto dan memilih menatap Sakura yang mengangkat dagunya, seakan menantang pada Yahiko yang duduk tegak dengan menatap nyalang padanya.

 _Karena penderitaan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.._

.

.

Sakura berdiri dengan gugup di teras restaurant menunggu Sasuke yang masih berbicara dengan Yahiko dan rekan kerja lainnya. Naruto sudah izin pamit bersama Hinata di pelukannya. Mereka tampak bahagia dan Sakura senang melihatnya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba sosok Yahiko datang dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang pernah membuat hati Sakura meleleh karenanya.

"Aku senang melihatmu lagi, Sakura," Yahiko berkata lirih. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke yang begitu mengintimidasi dari dalam restaurant. "Aku merindukanmu."

Baru saja Yahiko ingin memeluknya ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya. Sasuke berdiri dengan memasang wajah datar andalannya, sedikit tersenyum miring, penuh mengejek.

"Kurasa, kau tahu kalau sekarang Sakura sudah memiliki suami. Jadi, berhati-hatilah." Suara Sasuke tenang namun mematikan. Sakura tidak sanggup berdiri lama-lama lagi di sini. Ia memandang Yahiko dengan pandangan terlukanya, menatap Sasuke yang begitu gigih membelanya seakan-akan lelaki itu tahu bagaimana penderitaannya.

Sakura berlari dari teras itu menuju taman terdekat. Ia terjatuh karena tersandung batu besar dan membuat hak di sepatunya patah. Sakura memejamkan matanya, meringis ketika sakit di kakinya semakin parah.

Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Lalu, bayangan hitam datang begitu saja menghampirinya. Sakura akan berlari lagi jika Yahiko yang datang, tapi ternyata salah. Sasuke yang menyusulnya.

Lelaki itu menatap lirih Sakura dengan kakinya yang memerah dan wajahnya yang hampir menangis. Ia menghela napas, memposisikan diri berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu."

Sakura sempat ragu sebentar. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya dan lelaki itu menghela napas lelah.

"Aku serius. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke mobil."

Sakura masih diam. Ia masih ingin di luar. Masih butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Ia berusaha melupakan ingatannya tentang sebuah nama besar yang tertulis di bagian depan map milik Sasuke waktu itu. Itu adalah nama Perusahaan Yahiko, ia mengetahuinya. Lelaki itu merintis karir dari bawah, dan ia mengetahui segalanya.

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini. Aku butuh udara segar."

Sasuke menarik napasnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk kecil. "Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke ayunan itu. Naiklah."

Sakura dengan ragu-ragu naik ke punggung Sasuke. Ini kali pertama ia bersentuhan dengan Sasuke selain ciuman singkat pernikahan waktu lalu. Selebihnya, tidak. Ia pernah melakukan ini bersama Yahiko dulu. Saat mereka masih bersama.

Sasuke tidak merasakan bahunya basah atau getaran dari tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu tampak tenang, tidak terpengaruh apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sasuke menurunkan Sakura di ayunan dekat bangku taman. Taman ini cukup terang dengan adanya beberapa lampu yang terpasang mengelilingi taman besar ini. Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Berayun bersama.

"Seharusnya kau menangis," gumam Sasuke rendah. Ia takut menyinggung hati istrinya yang sedang kacau.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai berayun pelan. "Jika aku menangis, apa kau mau memelukku?"

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Menatap kosong rumput kering di bawahnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali berayun dalam tempo pelan. Menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus mengenai wajah cantiknya.

"Ya."

Sakura menoleh bingung pada Sasuke yang kini mendongak, tersenyum tipis padanya di bawah temaram sinar lampu taman.

"Aku akan memelukmu jika kau menangis. Kapanpun kau menangis, aku akan selalu ada untuk memelukmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia terisak di tempatnya dan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menariknya dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkannya di dalam dekapan dadanya yang hangat. Membuat Sakura terbuai dalam kehangatan. Tanpa sadar, air matanya kembali menetes. Membasahi rumput di bawahnya dalam keheningan. Sakura menangis dan ia sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya.

Pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat. Memorinya terlempar saat melihat Shion yang hancur dan wajah Yahiko yang kembali datang ke dalam hidupnya.

 _Ya, Tuhan akan menghukum mereka lebih berat lagi dari ini._

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Update ASAP untuk fic ini! AHAHA idenya lagi lancar jaya di sini. Jadi, kita tunggu aja ya, semoga cepat tamat juga. Saya masih punya banyak utang dan list fanfic coming soon :")

Maaf saya gabisa balas satu-satu reviewnya. Tapi terima kasih banyak. Saya senang bacanyaa! Love u guys! :3

 **P.s: ada yang tahu jual kaset drama Korea atau drama Turki yang trusted dimana? Mohon bantuannya, terima kasih sebelumnya :"3**

Lots of love

Delevingne


	5. Chapter 5

**Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 _Dedicated for nuniisurya26_

.

* * *

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

Yahiko menggenggam gelas anggurnya kuat-kuat. Jutaan emosi mengalir di dalam hatinya dan ia merasa, ada sesuatu yang meremas kuat jantungnya oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Ia tidak menyangka akan melangkah sejauh ini. Keputusannya kembali ke Jepang, membuatnya harus kembali mengingat kenangan lamanya. Kenangan yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, setiap tidurnya.

Semuanya sudah diaturnya, semua pergerakan kehidupannya ia kendalikan dengan baik. Namun, semuanya berantakan. Semua harapannya, perasaan yang dikuburnya jauh-jauh di dalam hatinya, kini kembali mengembang.

Pertemuannya kembali dengan Sakura, membuatnya bahagia sekaligus sedih. Ia pernah menyakiti wanita itu, membuatnya menangis, meninggalkannya dengan luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh selamanya. Tapi, Yahiko punya keinginannya sendiri. Apapun itu, ia harus membuktikan semuanya. Menjelaskan pada Sakura apa yang terjadi dan kembali merebut hati wanita itu.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

Lampu kamar yang temaram membuat Sakura lebih leluasa memandang suaminya yang tengah tertidur pulas tanpa terganggu oleh cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari celah-celah jendela dan menerpa sebelah wajahnya. Sakura terjaga sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun. Mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga agar terhindar dari mimpi itu lagi.

Hari ini, hari terberat selama hidupnya. Ia dikejutkan dengan pasien wanita yang notabene mantan kekasih suaminya sendiri, yang tentu saja Sasuke tidak menceritakan padanya. Dan kembalinya Yahiko yang tiba-tiba membuat dunianya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatasi ini?

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Meminum obat tidurnya tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan kenyamanan tidurnya. Ia tidak boleh meminum lebih dari dua butir, itu akan membahayakannya.

"Mengapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah jam dua pagi." Suara serak Sasuke sehabis tidur membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Sakura mendesah berat, melipat kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya. Mata elang yang terpejam itu kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Sakura masih mengamati Sasuke yang perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatapnya.

"Kemarilah," Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya namun Sakura masih belum bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

Sasuke mendesah. "Tidak apa, Sakura. Kau butuh tidur."

Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat suaminya kali ini. Ia bangun dari kursinya, menghampiri Sasuke dan menyambut uluran tangan besar itu dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak akan ada mimpi buruk lagi saat kau berhenti memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Yahiko tidak berarti apa-apa lagi untukmu, bukan? Lupakan saja dia." Sasuke menariknya untuk berbaring bersama di atas tempat tidur. Sakura menurutinya dalam diam, mencerna baik-baik kata suaminya sebelum wanita itu memutar tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Sasuke yang menatapnya.

"Seandainya, aku bisa melupakannya semudah itu." Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan sahabat kecilnya tanpa perlu mengetuk pintunya. Sasuke sedang ada di sana, duduk dan membaca laporannya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang mendesah berat di tepi pintu.

"Ketuk dulu pintunya," ketus Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke pintu dan mengetuknya tiga kali.

Sasuke menjatuhkan laporan dari tangannya dan menatap Naruto datar. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto tertawa sinis. "Apa yang terjadi katamu? Kau ini gila atau apa? Membatalkan begitu saja kontrak kerja kita dengan Perusahaan Yahiko? Kau punya masalah apa dengannya, Sasuke?!" Teriak Naruto tanpa sadar.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memundurkan sedikit kursi kerjanya, menatap ke arah lukisan di ruang kerjanya dengan lirih. "Bukan urusanmu. Yang terpenting, aku tidak ingin bekerjasama dengannya. Itu saja."

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. Ia menarik bangku agar lebih dekat dengan Sasuke yang memilih untuk kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

"Kau tidak bercerita apapun tentang masalahmu," dahi Naruto berkerut. "Seperti pernikahanmu, misalnya."

Sasuke menahan napasnya sesaat. Ia melirik Naruto dari balik kertasnya, memandang Naruto yang ikut mengerutkan alisnya ketika Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Untuk apa kuceritakan? Kau sudah tahu kalau aku menikah."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, tampak acuh. "Aku tahu benar siapa dirimu, Sasuke. Sebelumnya, kekasihmu adalah Shion bukan Sakura. Dan lukisan-lukisan ini," Naruto menatap satu-persatu lukisan yang terpajang di ruangan sahabatnya. "Ini tentang Shion, semua tentang wanita itu. Apa yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Sasuke mendesah berat. Ia tidak lagi fokus pada kertas-kertas kerjanya, matanya menatap kosong pada Naruto yang ikut menatapnya sedih.

"Tidak ada."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Memilih untuk mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat dan berhenti mengganggu Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya.

.

.

Saat Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sara, adik kandung Shion yang duduk di kursi ruangannya yang tidak terkunci. Sakura menutup pintu belakangnya, menatap Sara bingung setelah melihat mata gadis itu yang membengkak dan kedua pipinya yang masih basah.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sara hanya diam. Ia kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sakura ketika ia mendekatinya. Sara menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu kembali terisak.

"Dimana kakakmu? Mengapa ia tidak datang?"

Sara masih terisak. Ia belum membuka kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. Bahu gadis itu masih bergetar.

Sakura mengambilkan segelas air untuknya. Sara menerimanya setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih dan tangan gadis itu terulur untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Kakak tidak bisa datang hari ini, kondisinya parah," isak Sara.

Sakura membeku di tempat duduknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Dia tidak makan sehabis terapi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dengan dirinya, dia hanya menangis di kamar. Mengunci pintunya dari dalam dan berteriak-teriak bak kesetanan. Aku takut, kedua orang tuaku takut. Mereka semua takut."

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat di atas mejanya. Memandang Sara yang memejamkan matanya menahan tangis dan luka di wajahnya semakin tergambar jelas. Sara hanyalah gadis kecil yang terluka ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya menderita. Sakura juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika ia ada di posisi gadis itu.

"Ayah menjadwalkan untuk membawa kakak ke luar negeri, tapi dia menolak. Dia bilang, dia ingin tinggal di sini selamanya. Walaupun dia tak sanggup, tapi ia memaksakan diri."

Sakura masih diam.

"Aku mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Selalu begitu. Aku mencoba untuk menemuinya, tapi dia selalu sibuk. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Orang tuaku tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan keluarganya, mereka memutuskan ikatan begitu saja. Sejujurnya, aku juga marah," Sara menghapus air matanya dengan tisu yang diberikan Sakura. "Tapi, hanya Sasuke yang bisa menyembuhkan kakak, hanya dia. Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang mendorong kakak datang ke pernikahannya dan kembali dengan wajah yang kacau dan mata membengkak."

Sara tersenyum pada Sakura yang memandangnya sedih. "Kakakku adalah orang terkuat, bukan begitu, dokter?"

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau tahu siapa yang dinikahi Uchiha Sasuke?" Mata Sakura meneliti wajah Sara yang memerah, mencari tahu kebenarannya di sana.

"Tidak," Sara menggeleng sedih. "Kakak tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada kami. Dia menyembunyikannya."

Sakura menggenggam pulpennya terlalu erat hingga telapak tangannya memerah. Pemandangan wajah Sara yang terluka dan sosok Shion yang masih membayanginya membuat hatinya berdesir hebat. Ia merasa, dirinya terlalu jahat. Terlalu jahat hingga membuat orang lain menderita.

"Bawalah Shion ke rumah sakit, mereka akan membantu kakakmu di sana." Sakura mengatakannya dengan hati-hati.

Sara menghapus air matanya, tersenyum. "Kami akan membawanya nanti sore, dokter. Aku tahu, kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama," kali ini senyum Sara lebih lebar. "Orang tuaku mempercayakan kakak padamu. Aku menceritakan bagaimana hebatnya dirimu pada mereka. Mereka sangat senang, mungkin setelah ini mereka yang akan mengantar kakak padamu. Mereka benar-benar mempercayaimu untuk menyembuhkan putri pertama mereka."

Sakura merasa kepalanya seperti dijatuhi benda berat yang tak kasat mata dan terasa menyakitkan. Kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi pening seketika. Sara mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum lembut pada Sakura bahkan ketika gadis itu menatap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Terima kasih, dokter. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Sara. Ikut tersenyum ketika gadis itu keluar ruangan dengan perasaan lega yang berhasil Sakura tangkap dari gerak-geriknya. Setelah pintu tertutup, Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, berniat mengambil segelas air untuk dirinya minum, namun tangannya yang bergetar tidak kuasa mengangkat gelas hingga membuat gelas itu terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah. Meninggalkan luka goresan di telapak tangannya yang cukup lebar dan berdarah.

Sakura jatuh terduduk di sofanya, tidak memedulikan rasa sakit yang mulai merayap di sela-sela lukanya. Perasaannya jauh lebih terkoyak saat ini.

.

.

Sara keluar dari teras rumah sakit dengan wajah yang segar setelah mencuci muka. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan sang kakak maupun kedua orang tuanya. Mereka akan khawatir jika Sara bertindak kelewatan.

Ketika kepalanya mendongak, ia melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri membeku tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Tatapan lelaki itu mengunci padanya, menatap matanya seolah-olah ia tidak pernah melakukan hal keji sebelumnya.

Sara tersenyum miring, ia merasa lebih kuat sekarang. Bebannya cukup terangkat ketika ia menceritakan semua masalahnya pada sang dokter.

"Uchiha Sasuke," desisnya ketika ia mendekatkan diri untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan kakak lagi?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menyipitkan sedikit matanya ketika terpaan sinar matahari terasa menyilaukan pandangannya. "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Sara terdiam. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi ketika sosok Sasuke melewati tubuhnya begitu saja. Kepalan kedua tangannya semakin erat di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Shion saat ini?" lirih Sara ketika ia merasa kalau Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengarkan setiap ucapannya.

Sara memutar tubuhnya, menatap kosong pada punggung lebar Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak."

Sara memalingkan wajahnya ketika kata-kata yang tidak ingin ia dengar keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Lelaki yang pernah menjadi alasan sang kakak bahagia.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya? Tidak ingin tahu apa yang dia alami saat ini?" tanya Sara lagi.

Sara bisa melihat Uchiha Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana punggungnya yang naik turun.

"Tidak."

Sara menutup mulutnya yang hampir mengeluarkan isakan. Setidaknya, Sasuke tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Jadi, lelaki itu tidak tahu kalau ia akan kembali menangis.

"Semoga Tuhan membalasmu, semoga Tuhan memberikan penderitaan yang lebih sakit dari ini. Semoga." Teriak Sara.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia tahu, dirinya akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang lain. Tidak ada lagi suara Sara di belakang punggungnya, ketika Sasuke memutar kepalanya, sosok Sara sudah menghilang dan pergi entah kemana.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas panjangnya. Rencananya mengajak Sakura makan siang hari ini harus batal karena dirinya tidak sanggup lagi menginjak anak tangga rumah sakit. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil dan pergi.

Masih ada lain waktu. Sasuke janji, setelah ini ia akan kembali ke sini dan mengajak Sakura makan siang bersama.

.

.

"Uhm, Naruto, kapan Sasuke akan kembali?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tinggi. "Mungkin sebentar lagi? Aku tidak tahu. Ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi."

Yahiko memutar matanya bosan. "Kau menjawab dengan kalimat yang sama setengah jam yang lalu."

Naruto hanya tersenyum menyesal. Ia melirik beberapa kali jam tangannya, menunggu Sasuke yang tidak kunjung tiba ke ruang rapat. Naruto merahasiakan ini dari Sasuke, kalau mereka akan rapat bersama Yahiko. Yang jelas-jelas Sasuke tidak akan mau datang.

Jam makan siang sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Naruto sudah mengabari Sasuke kalau mereka akan rapat mengenai proyek baru Dubai untuk beberapa bulan ke depan dan Sasuke menyetujuinya. Lelaki itu berjanji akan datang rapat setelah makan siang.

Seingatnya, Sasuke bilang padanya kalau ia akan mengajak istrinya untuk makan siang bersama dan menjemput wanitanya dari rumah sakit baru kembali ke kantor.

Naruto memusatkan perhatiannya pada Yahiko yang duduk gelisah di tempatnya. Ada masalah yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Yahiko yang tidak ia ketahui dan masalah itu cukup besar. Sampai-sampai, Sasuke membatalkan semua rencana proyek mereka jika tendernya adalah Perusahaan Yahiko.

Pintu terbuka, sosok Sasuke muncul ketika ia kembali menutup pintunya. Naruto mendesah lega, ia tersenyum lebar ketika Sasuke menarik bangku untuknya duduk dan mulai siap bekerja.

"Kau terlambat, Uchiha. Jam berapa ini?" Seru Yahiko.

Sasuke baru saja membuka berkasnya sebelum suara yang ia tak ingin dengar mengusik telinganya. Sasuke mendongak, mendapati wajah Yahiko yang masam dan tak bersahabat menjadi objek pandangannya.

Sasuke tahu kalau ia terlambat, dan ia sangat ceroboh karena melupakan berkas rapatnya kali ini. Maka dari itu, ia terlambat rapat. Dan ia sangat terburu-buru untuk sekedar menyapa para anggota rapat saat ini.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini menutup berkasnya kasar. Pandangan mata tajamnya mengunci Yahiko yang kini menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa masalahmu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto yang kini menampilkan wajah bersalahnya. Sasuke akan marah padanya, ini sudah jelas. Ia membohongi sahabat terbaiknya. Dan Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka dengan kebohongan.

"Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan—"

"—tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku tidak ikut rapat. Lanjutkan." Sasuke menutup berkasnya kasar dan keluar ruangan tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Naruto mendesah berat di kursinya. Ia memasang wajah menyesal pada anggota rapat ketika tatapan kekecewaan mengarah padanya. Naruto yang memegang kendali terbesar setelah Sasuke, dan jika Sasuke melepas tanggungjawabnya, maka ini akan menjadi masalahnya. Naruto perlu bantuan sahabatnya dalam hal ini. Proyek ini memakan waktu yang lama dan juga biaya yang tidak sedikit. Sasuke sudah berjuang cukup lama untuk proyek besar disaat Naruto mencari tender untuk pembangunan ini. Dan sekarang?

"Rapat akan dilanjutkan nanti. Aku akan menghubungi masing-masing dari kalian. Aku minta maaf." Naruto mengemasi barang-barangnya dan keluar ruangan. Tidak ingin berada di dalam rasa bersalah terus-menerus karena tingkah Sasuke yang cukup aneh menurutnya.

.

.

Sakura pulang lebih cepat karena ada dokter pengganti yang mengganti jamnya hari ini. Semenjak keluar rumah sakit, jam kerja Sakura dipotong dan ia bisa pulang lebih awal.

Ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya keluar teras, sosok Yahiko yang bersandar pada mobil mengejutkannya. Sakura hampir saja berbalik jika Yahiko tidak mengejarnya dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Sakura menggeleng mantap. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Kita sudah selesai."

Yahiko menampilkan wajah terlukanya dan itu tidak berefek sama sekali pada Sakura yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa muak ketika melihat wajah Yahiko.

"Aku harus pulang," Sakura memutar tubuhnya, mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia menuruni tangga teras rumah sakit dan memberhentikan bus di pinggir jalan.

Sakura duduk di bangku paling ujung bis yang membawanya pulang ke rumah. Yahiko tidak mengejarnya sampai ke dalam bus. Sakura menutup wajahnya, memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat jika terbuka. Ia ingin segera tidur.

 _Tidur dalam arti selama-lamanya._

Sejak kapan dirinya menjadi lemah seperti ini? Yahiko sudah lama mati dari hidupnya. Lelaki itu tidak berhak lagi menyapanya atau bahkan menyentuh tangannya. Sudah selesai. Mereka sudah selesai semenjak Yahiko memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya dengan luka dan kacaunya sebuah pernikahan.

Sakura membuka tasnya, mendapati ponselnya yang bergetar hebat ketika Sasuke menghubunginya. Sakura menatap lirih layar ponselnya. Pikirannya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar menatap nama yang kini terpampang di layar ponselnya. Bahkan, Sakura sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara suaminya. Ia benar-benar butuh sendiri.

Dan ia juga tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Mereka akan khawatir padanya. Menanyakan beribu pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Sakura jawab saat ini. Ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri. Terlepas dari semua masalahnya.

Sakura kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Memilih untuk mengabaikan getaran hebat ponselnya dan berbicara langsung pada Sasuke mengapa ia tidak menjawab panggilannya. Dengan alasan yang sudah ia siapkan tentunya. Dan semoga saja, Sasuke percaya.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

Sakura mencuci wajahnya di wastafel setelah membersihkan kamarnya. Sasuke mengirimnya pesan singkat kalau ia akan pulang cepat dan Sakura tidak perlu memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Maka dari itu, untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya menunggu sang suami pulang, Sakura memilih untuk membersihkan kamarnya dan sedikit mencari hiburan lewat televisi yang ia tonton.

Sakura tidak terlalu fokus menonton acara hari ini. Pikirannya terbang melayang ketika wajah Yahiko yang terluka mengganggunya. Dan wajah Sara yang tidak berdosa ikut terluka, itu juga mengganggunya.

Sakura tidak mendengar pintu terbuka, ia hanya mendengar ada langkah seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengejutkannya tiba-tiba ketika Sasuke menyentuh bahunya lembut dan mengusapnya.

"Selamat datang." Sakura bangun dari sofa nyamannya dan tersenyum lebar pada Sasuke. Wajah lelaki itu terlihat sangat lelah dan Sakura memberanikan diri mengusap rahang tegasnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke mendesah berat dan tanpa sadar menjauhkan wajahnya dari usapan lembut tangan istrinya. Ia mengangkat sekantong plastik yang berisikan makan malam mereka dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Hanya saran dari seorang teman. Ia bilang kalau masakan cina sangat enak. Aku mencobanya."

Sakura mengulum senyumnya, ia mengambil kantong itu dari Sasuke dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Oh, ya," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia memandang Sasuke yang bersiap menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. "Aku menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Udara diluar sangat dingin, aku rasa kau butuh air hangat untuk membantu menyegarkan tubuhmu."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan kembali menaiki anak tangga. Meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya kosong dari bawah.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura menghidangkan kopi hitam yang masih mengepul dan sepiring camilan kecil untuk menemaninya bekerja.

Sakura menarik kursi agar ia lebih dekat dengan meja sang suami. Ia menaruh nampannya di atas meja. "Aku tidak dengar kau meneleponku. Saat aku ingin mengirimu pesan singkat, baterai ponselku mati. Maaf." Desah Sakura berat.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau mau pulang bersamaku atau tidak. Tapi, pihak rumah sakit bilang kau pulang lebih awal ketika aku menjemputmu ke sana."

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia takut jika Sasuke menemukan Yahiko di sana atau mobil Yahiko di parkiran atau apapun yang berbau lelaki itu di sana. "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Sakura menggeleng kecil sembari tersenyum bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ingin pulang bersamaku. Kalau tahu, aku akan menunggumu di ruanganku."

"Ini salahku. Aku tidak menghubungimu sejak pagi. Pekerjaan sangat membutuhkanku. Aku akan memberitahumu lebih awal nanti kalau begitu." Sasuke kembali memegang penanya, mulai sibuk bersama berkas-berkas laporannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Sakura ketika wanita itu mengadahkan sedikit kepalanya dan mengintip tulisan yang ada di berkas laporan suaminya.

Sasuke mendesah berat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. "Aku punya rencana untuk membangun sebuah hotel di Dubai. Ini memakan waktu yang lama dan biaya yang besar. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporannya berserta gambar sketsanya. Mereka memberikan waktu sampai lusa."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia melirik sebuah kertas besar yang bergambar gedung pencakar langit tinggi yang ada di barisan teratas dokumen milik suaminya.

"Dan kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Sasuke menaruh pulpennya dan mengambil gambar di kertas itu. "Sedikit lagi. Aku hanya perlu memberikan sedikit goresan untuk akhir yang sempurna."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Merasa bangga pada suaminya yang memiliki bakat yang sangat hebat menurutnya. Sakura hanya tahu kalau Sasuke berkerja untuk Perusahaan arsitek terkenal di Tokyo. Dan ternyata, lelaki ini adalah atasan tertinggi di sana. Dengan segudang prestasi yang Sasuke raih, tidak heran kalau ia bisa sesukses ini.

"Ayahku pintar menggambar, tapi aku tidak," Sakura tersenyum ketika mata kelam suaminya memperhatikannya. "Aku ingin sekali bisa menggambar. Yah, walaupun hanya sekedar bunga atau benda-benda di dalam rumah. Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke kembali menggambar dengan pensilnya. Ia hanya diam ketika Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, pernah suatu hari aku mencoba menggambar seseorang dengan modal sebuah tekad yang kuat. Aku mengambil pensil dan mulai menggambarnya, tapi hasilnya sangatlah buruk," Sakura tertawa ketika mengingatnya, membuat Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan gambarnya ikut tersenyum kecil. "Aku menjadikannya seperti seorang monster yang menyeramkan. Alis yang terlalu tebal, bentuk hidung yang besar dan bibir yang lebar. Aku benar-benar tidak berbakat."

Sasuke tertawa kali ini karena cerita polos istrinya ditambah ekspresi wajah Sakura ketika mengingatnya. Istrinya mempunyai pengalaman yang tidak biasa ketika menggambar. Sangat kontras dengannya. Sasuke yang dulu, ketika pertama kali mencoba menggambar seseorang, ia langsung bisa menguasainya dengan mudah dan hasil yang bagus. Meski tidak sebagus sekarang, ia tahu kalau kemampuannya sudah sangat baik dulu. Itu adalah gambar pertamanya, dan gambar itu masih tersimpan di suatu tempat yang hanya dirinya yang tahu.

"Apakah itu Yahiko?" Sasuke mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

Sakura terdiam ketika Sasuke mengucapkan nama itu lagi. Sasuke menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah ketika wajah Sakura yang sedih dan tatapan wanita itu yang kosong menjadi pemandangan yang tidak ia ingin Sasuke lihat.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya. "Bukan. Dia hanyalah anak kecil bagian dari masa laluku. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan dirinya."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega tanpa sadar. Ia mengangguk kecil. Kembali pada aktivitasnya dan sesekali melirik Sakura yang duduk diam mengamati perpustakaan kecilnya.

"Buku-buku di sini sangatlah berat untuk dibaca." Sakura mendesah berat. Ia memandang buku-buku koleksi Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih.

"Aku membelinya ketika masih remaja. Saran dari Itachi dan Ayahku yang membuatku membeli buku-buku itu. Aku mengoleksinya dan membacanya ketika ada waktu luang."

Sakura menoleh pada suaminya. "Waktu luang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia menutup kertas gambarnya dan menaruh pensil ke dalam sebuah tempat berbentuk gelas yang berbahan besi ringan. "Masa mudaku disibukkan dengan kegiatan-kegiatan yang tidak penting. Aku gemar bermain basket, berenang, menggambar, apapun yang tidak berkaitan dengan pelajaranku. Aku membacanya ketika aku berumur dua puluh dua. Awalnya, aku tidak tertarik dengan buku-buku itu. Tapi, setelah aku membacanya, aku banyak mengerti dan memaknainya dalam kehidupan. Ini sangat membantu."

Sakura mengangguk, ia menatap kagum pada buku-buku yang berjejer rapi di raknya dan Sasuke menjaganya dengan sangat baik.

"Mungkin aku akan meminjamnya lain waktu? Aku rasa aku bisa membacanya ketika aku berusaha. Bolehkah?"

Sasuke mengulum senyumnya. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh meminjamnya kapan saja kau mau."

.

.

Sakura menarik kursi meja makan. Ia dibangunkan oleh mimpi buruk yang membuatnya selalu terjaga tengah malam. Sasuke tertidur pulas dan sepertinya lelaki itu tengah bermimpi indah sampai-sampai ia tidak mendengar gumaman ketakutan Sakura tadi. Sakura bersyukur akan hal itu, Sasuke tidak melihat ketidakberdayaannya mengalami mimpi buruk yang mengerikan.

Sakura mengelap keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tangannya kembali bergerak untuk menuangkan segelas air dingin ke dalam gelasnya. Ditemani dengan lampu tidur ruangan yang menyala, Sakura merasa ini tempat yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya sendiri ketika menghadapi suatu masalah.

Ia baru saja bermimpi. Mimpi yang membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Dimana di dalam mimpi itu, ia menyaksikan sendiri Shion yang menggoreskan pisau ke lehernya di depan matanya dan Sasuke yang berteriak karena tindakan Shion hingga membuat wanita malang itu harus kehilangan nyawanya. Dan pemandangan yang mengerikan selanjutnya terjadi adalah Sasuke yang menangis dan laki-laki itu juga membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pisau yang sama dengan menusukkan ke bagian dadanya. Membuat Sakura berteriak ketakutan dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan nyawa keduanya.

Apakah itu sebuah pertanda kalau hal yang mengerikan akan terjadi? Jikapun iya, Sakura berharap itu tidak akan terjadi pada mereka berdua.

Sakura tidak sanggup melihat Shion yang menderita dan Sasuke yang ikut merasakan penderitaan wanita itu. Ia tidak akan tega dengan mereka berdua. Melihat kondisi Shion saat ini, kemungkinan besar akan terjadi. Dan Sakura harus memberitahu Sasuke mengenai semuanya. Tidak sebelum terlambat.

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Air mata kembali menggenang di netra teduhnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan isakannya agar Sasuke tidak terbangun karena dirinya. Lelaki itu butuh istirahat karena beban hidupnya yang terlalu berat dan Sakura tidak sanggup jika ia menjadi beban suaminya.

"Wanita bodoh. Kau memang wanita bodoh, Sakura." Isaknya.

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Napasnya terengah-engah dan debaran jantungnya yang menggila seiring menghilangnya mimpi itu perlahan-lahan dari kepalanya ketika ia terbangun. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahinya lalu turun membasahi telapak tangannya. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Pergerakan napasnya masih belum teratur akibat mimpi mengerikan itu.

Kepalanya menoleh, mencari keberadaan istrinya yang tidak ada di sampingnya sejak tadi. Sisi tempat tidurnya kosong dan Sakura tidak ada di sana.

Kepanikan menyerang Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari mencari Sakura ke seluruh kamarnya.

Mimpi mengerikan itu begitu menakutkannya. Sasuke berharap kalau Sakura tidak melihatnya ketakutan dan bergerak-gerak gelisah yang bisa mengganggu tidurnya. Semoga saja.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya. Ia masih mencari keberadaan istrinya disekitar balkon, kamar tamu dan masih banyak tempat lainnya sebelum ia bergerak menuruni tangga dan menemukan Sakura dengan wajah mengantuk sedang melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat wajah ketakutan yang bercampur kepanikan pada lelaki itu. Sasuke bergera mendekatinya dengan tidak sabar, menarik tangannya dan Sakura jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Sakura merasakan bahu yang bergetar seiring pelukan Sasuke yang mengerat memeluknya. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan meremas piyama suaminya, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke padanya.

Tubuh Sakura membeku ketika ada air mata yang jatuh membasahi piyama yang dipakainya. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di bahunya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Sakura tidak ingin melepas pelukan mereka kalau ini memberatkan Sasuke. Ia menunggu dengan sabar saat Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka perlahan-lahan dan wajah hancur suaminya yang menjadi objek pertama yang Sakura lihat ketika lampu ruangan menerpa wajah tampannya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Pandangannya kosong sekaligus terluka ketika mata kelam yang basah itu menatap Sakura dengan dalam. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengusap pipi tegasnya, tersenyum lembut ketika remasan di lengannya menguat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku, Sasuke, jika itu yang kau takutkan. Percayalah, aku lebih kuat saat ini."

Dan Sakura merasa dunianya runtuh ketika Sasuke kembali memeluknya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Sasuke memandang kosong meja makannya setelah Sakura membersihkan sarapan mereka dan mencuci piringnya. Sasuke tidak menyentuh kopi yang Sakura buat untuknya hingga kopi itu mendingin seluruhnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat mimpi buruknya. Mimpi yang ia takutkan selama ini terjadi. Dan kalaupun itu terjadi, Sasuke tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai selamanya.

Masih terekam jelas bagaimana mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Dimana Sasuke saat itu pergi mengendarai mobilnya di malam hari untuk menemui Shion yang menghubunginya mengenai kelanjutan hubungan mereka yang jelas-jelas sudah berakhir dan Sasuke tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi. Shion memaksanya dan membuat Sasuke menyerah karena ketidakberdayaannya.

Ketika Sasuke memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Yang ia lihat hanyalah samar-samar sosok wanita yang ingin menyeberang jalan. Lampu sudah bergerak berganti warna merah, namun Sasuke lambat untuk menginjak pedal rem dan wanita itu kembali menghantam bagian depan mobilnya hingga terpental di jalan aspal yang dingin dengan keras.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia terlalu panik untuk sekedar menghubungi seseorang atau ambulans. Ia memberanikan diri untuk turun dari mobilnya, mendekati sosok wanita itu yang berbaring membelakanginya dengan topi musim dinginnya karena Tokyo yang dilanda hujan salju malam itu.

Maka, ketika Sasuke melihat wajahnya yang sudah terkoyak karena gesekan dengan aspal yang keras harus membuatnya melihat siapa wanita yang tengah bertarung dengan nyawa saat ini.

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya dan menggendongnya menuju mobilnya. Saat itu juga ia merasa ada ribuan batu bata yang menimpa kepalanya dengan sangat keras ketika topi yang digunakan wanita itu terjatuh ke jalan dengan bau amis yang menyengat dari dalam topi itu.

Rambut merah muda yang terurai berubah menjadi merah darah.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya. Wajahnya dilanda kepanikan luar biasa ketika ia mencoba menggendongnya. Tidak ada gunanya ketika ia berteriak minta tolong karena jalan ini terlalu jauh dari kawasan rumah penduduk.

Saat Sasuke berusaha menggendongnya dan hendak melarikan istrinya ke rumah sakit. Ia mendapati ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari balik saku mantel miliknya. Sasuke dengan ragu-ragu membukanya, melihat dengan jelas apa yang tertera di sana.

Sakura mengandung anaknya. Hasil dari pernikahan mereka.

Maka ketika perhatian Sasuke kembali teralih pada wajah Sakura yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia masih hidup, Sasuke mulai ketakutan. Tidak ada debaran jantung atau pergerakan dada yang menandakan kalau wanita itu masih bernapas.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan dengan amplop di tangannya yang bergetar. Memanggil nama Sakura di kegelapan malam dengan salju yang menemani di malam hari yang dingin.

"Sasuke? Apa kau mendengarku?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia beberapa kali menyentuh bahu suaminya dengan agak keras dan Sasuke tidak bereaksi apa-apa dengan panggilannya.

"Sasuke." Sakura sedikit mencubit pinggang lelaki itu dan berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, ia menarik bangku untuknya duduk dan memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang pucat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau masih tidak mau berbicara apapun padaku sejak semalam." Ucap Sakura khawatir.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Ia menggeleng dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat hati Sakura berdesir perih ketika menatapnya. Sasuke memberikannya senyum, tapi sorot matanya terlalu pedih menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sasuke lirih. Ia melirik jam tangannya, bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil tas kerjanya sebelum Sakura ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Aku sudah mengambil tasmu." Sakura mengulurkan tas itu pada suaminya. Sasuke mengambilnya dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura menuju pintu utama.

Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang dengan seribu pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Sikap Sasuke begitu aneh padanya. Sejak semalam, Sasuke tidak ingin melepas pelukannya barang sedikit pun. Sah-sah saja jika Sasuke memeluknya, mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Tapi, sikap Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya membuat Sakura bingung.

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sakura dalam dari mata kelamnya. Maka, ketika Sakura bergerak mendekat, Sasuke kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Dan Sakura dengan senyum di bibirnya, membalas pelukan suaminya.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa kata-kata lagi. Sembari menggenggam erat tas kerjanya, Sasuke bergumam dalam hati, semoga tidak ada salju di Tokyo untuk selama-lamanya. Ia terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya. Dan ini terasa sangat membunuhnya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil suaminya menjauh dari pandangannya dan bergerak keluar dari gerbang utama. Sakura kembali masuk ke dalam, ia berniat untuk meminjam koleksi buku milik suaminya setelah Sasuke mengizinkannya untuk meminjam bukunya sesuka hatinya. Tentu saja Sakura senang, Sakura mempunyai hobi membaca sejak kecil. Dan ini menjadi bagian kesukaannya ketika mengisi waktu luang sebelum berangkat kerja dengan membaca buku.

Sakura membuka ruang kerja Sasuke. Melangkah dengan mantap menuju rak-rak bukunya dan mulai mencari judul yang menarik di sana. Sakura ingin membaca buku klasik yang menceritakan tentang _historical_ zaman kebudayaan kuno yang terkenal di Yunani seperti yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan sebelumnya sebelum mereka tidur. Dan Sakura sangat penasaran dengan kelanjutan ceritanya. Sasuke tidak mau menceritakan kelanjutannya pada Sakura, dan Sakura berniat mencari sendiri di dalam koleksi bukunya.

Sakura bergumam senang ketika ia mendapati sampul hijau dengan judul yang disebut Sasuke waktu lalu. Ia menarik buku itu dari barisan buku yang lain dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh buku bersampul kuning di sisinya hingga buku itu tertarik keluar dan rak bergerak tiba-tiba seperti membuka.

Sakura mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah dengan wajah ketakutan ketika rak tiba-tiba bergeser dan sebuah pintu kayu membuka otomatis.

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala ketika Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk. Lampu yang tadinya berwarna merah menyala itu berubah menjadi terang ketika Sakura tanpa sadar memencet saklar di sana. Menampilkan ribuan foto-foto yang tergantung di sana dan beberapa yang tertempel di dinding dengan tulisan tangan yang begitu menyayat hati.

"Oh, Tuhan. Dosa apa yang aku perbuat kali ini…"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Haloo, ketemu saya lagi dengan bawa chap lima jengjengjeng. Mulai chap enam, ini akan pindah di drama yawn. Saya lupa bilang ini sama kak naayy huhu karena bbm saya uninstall jadi kak naayy gapapa ya chap enam nanti dipindah ke drama? Hehe

 **Q: konfliknya lebih ke antara Yahiko atau Shion?**

A: Dua-duanya.

 **Q: Sakura kasian, tapi Shion lebih kasiannn.**

A: Sebenarnya sama saja keduanya. Tapi nanti keungkap kok

 **Q: SasuSaku punya hubungan masalalu yaa?**

A: Iya, eh gatau deh wkwkwk

 **Q: kok lama update?**

A: Saya UAS hiks. Jadi, ya maafkan yaa, ujian mulu saya sekarang puzing.

 **Q: gaada lemon?**

A: enggak. Gabisa bikin lemon. Palingan yang dikit-dikit aja kayak lime atau ganyampe palingan.

 **Q: fic yang lain kenapa ga dilanjut?**

A: dilanjut. Sabar yaaaaaa idenya naik turun kayak main rollercoaster /garingfix

Saya memang bukan author yang baik jarang balesin review dan pertanyaan kalian saya singkat-singkat biar enak jawabnya /jeder. Jadi, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak yang mauu baca sampai sini mumu *cium satu-satu*

Btw, karena saya ini istri sahnya Yahiko hiks, saya garela Yahiko sama Sakura tapi tidak apa untuk fic ini Yahikonya dipinjam dulu. Ikhlas saya :")

Yang masi bingung, tanyakan saja gapapa. Semogaa chap ini bisa ngobatin rasa rindu kalian yaa. Maafkan saya yang lelet update. Kalau gitu, sampai jumpaa!

Lots of Love

Calon istrinya Calvin Harris, Taylor Swift (lagi error maafkeun yaa)


	6. Chapter 6

**Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 _Dedicated for nuniisurya26_

.

* * *

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

Kenapa pula ia harus masuk ke dalam dan mengabaikan jeritan hatinya untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Ia tahu, bahkan air mata yang mulai menggenang dan bersiap untuk tumpah tidak bisa menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Disana ada puluhan foto yang tergantung dengan penjepit di atasnya. Tali putih yang melintang menjadi penyambung diantara semuanya. Sakura menyentuhnya satu persatu. Merasakan bagaimana indahnya kisah mereka yang pernah terjalin dulu sebelum takdir menghancurkannya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mundur ketika mendengar suara Itachi yang mulai mendekat ke arah ruang kerja Sasuke dan ia tidak ingin siapa pun mengetahuinya kali ini. Mungkin saja Itachi tidak tahu? Atau memang lelaki itu menyembunyikan ini semua darinya?

"Halo, Itachi. Maaf aku sedang membersihkan ruang kerja, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum samar ketika mendapati pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka dan wajah Itachi yang pucat menjadi objek pertama yang dilihatnya dari lelaki itu.

Itachi tersenyum tipis. Ia ikut masuk ke dalam dan duduk di kursi yang biasa Sasuke lakukan di sana. "Adikku memang jorok, Sakura. Maafkan dirinya, ya."

Sakura hanya terkekeh dan memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela yang terbuka untuk pertukaran udara. Tatapan matanya sempat kosong selama beberapa saat dan Itachi mengetahuinya.

Itachi melirik pada rak buku dimana masih tersusun seperti semula. Jika Sakura mengetahuinya, ini bisa menjadi lebih rumit. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan pandangan matanya mengarah ke sana agar Sakura tidak curiga padanya. Kalau pun wanita itu nanti bertanya, apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Aku sudah memasak sesuatu, Itachi. Apa kau mau makan bersamaku?" tawar Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sakura keluar dari ruangan kerja Sasuke dalam diam. Wanita itu tidak banyak bicara sama seperti pertemuan pertama mereka. Sakura masih tetaplah sama. Itachi yakin, Sasuke pasti pernah melihat sisi Sakura yang lain selain wajah penuh senyumnya dan kebisuan yang mematikan miliknya.

Itachi tersenyum lebar ketika sepiring pasta kesukaannya tersaji di hadapannya dengan segelas air dingin yang Sakura hidangkan untuknya. Sakura mengambil tempat di hadapan Itachi dan memperhatikan lelaki itu makan dalam diam.

Bahkan, ia sendiri tidak berselera menyentuh pasta miliknya. Pikirannya masih tertinggal di dalam ruangan itu dan tidak mau kembali seperti awal. Puluhan foto-foto dan beberapa foto yang tertempel di sebuah papan mencubit hati kecilnya. Haruskah ia tanyakan ini pada Itachi? Kalau ia bertanya pada Sasuke, lelaki itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan tetap diam. Atau mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada hal lain asalkan tidak pada masa lalunya.

Itachi menatap bingung pada Sakura ketika wanita itu menatap kosong pada pastanya dan sejak tadi hanya memainkan garpunya saja tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi menaruh garpunya dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum, sebuah senyum samar yang tersirat pesan di dalamnya. Itachi tertegun sejenak, ia memandang Sakura yang mendorong sepiring penuh pastanya dan menatap dirinya dalam-dalam.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Shion dulu yang kau ketahui?"

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke terburu-buru pergi kerumah sakit karena sekretaris Naruto menghubunginya mengenai Naruto yang pergi kerumah sakit karena urusan penting. Dan sambungan mereka terputus tanpa Sasuke tahu apa yang dialami Naruto, sahabatnya disana.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ia bernapas lega ketika menemukan Naruto tengah duduk dan menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu ruangan ICU dan sesekali lelaki itu terlihat panik dan mengacak rambut pirangnya asal.

"Kukira kau yang ada di dalam sana," Sasuke berujar pendek ketika ikut duduk bersama Naruto yang sejak tadi tidak mau diam karena menunggu seseorang di dalam.

"Hinata pingsan. Pembantu rumah memberitahukan ini padaku. Aku sangat panik," Naruto menjawab setengah membentak karena rasa takut dan panik yang berlebihan tengah melanda dirinya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kalau kau diposisiku, kau akan mengerti."

Sasuke mendongak, ia menatap Naruto sepersekian detik dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas pendek. "Aku pernah merasakannya."

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, ia hendak bertanya apa yang pernah Sasuke alami sebelumnya namun diurungkannya ketika melihat tatapan lelaki itu mengarah pada sebuah ranjang yang didorong oleh beberapa suster dan dua orang wanita yang menangis di belakangnya. Para suster membawanya ke sebuah ruang perawatan dengan salah satu dari mereka tetap berjaga di depan pintu dan sesekali mengelus lembut bahu mereka yang masih bergetar karena menangis.

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat namun lelaki itu tidak kunjung pergi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dua wanita yang menangis tadi hanya mengangguk dan mengintip apa yang dilakukan sang dokter di dalam dari kaca pintu yang celahnya sedikit terbuka.

Dua wanita itu duduk dan kembali menangis sembari berpelukan erat. Mereka menumpahkan seluruh air matanya dan itu bisa terlihat jelas di kedua mata mereka yang basah.

Sasuke ingin mendekat, namun langkahnya terhenti dan ia memilih untuk kembali duduk dan tidak lagi menatap ke arah mereka. Memilih untuk tetap diam pada tempatnya seolah ia tidak pernah melihat apa pun.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu, Sakura?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum namun air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya tidak bisa membohonginya. Itachi melihatnya dengan jelas saat Sakura berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dan menghapus genangan air mata itu sebelum turun untuk membasahi wajahnya.

"Jawab saja. Yang aku butuhkan adalah jawaban."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kujawab saat ini," Itachi berbisik sendu. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang terluka dengan perasaan seperti tercabik-cabik sesuatu tak kasat mata terasa menghujamnya. "Setidaknya, kau tidak perlu apa yang Sasuke lakukan dulu."

"Aku perlu tahu!" Sakura terisak tanpa sadar. Ia menghapus air matanya yang mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia kembali memasang wajah serius dan sekuat tenaga menahan gumpalan air mata itu lebih banyak lagi.

Itachi menghirup napas panjang dan membuangnya. Wajah Sakura yang terluka dan ribuan jarum yang mulai menusuk hatinya terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

.

.

Salah satu wanita dengan surai merahnya mengajak wanita yang lebih tua darinya untuk pergi dari sana. Sasuke masih memperhatikan mereka dari jauh ketika Naruto dipersilakan sang dokter untuk masuk menengok istrinya. Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sejak tadi. Yang ia lakukan adalah menatap kosong pada dua wanita tadi yang kini beranjak dari tempatnya entah pergi kemana.

Sasuke mulai berdiri dan melangkah, tidak terasa ia sampai di depan pintu dimana sang wanita yang terbaring di ranjang itu tidak sadarkan diri di dalam ketika ia melihat dari kaca jendela pintu yang terbuka.

Salah satu dokter di sana keluar dari dalam. Ia tersenyum dengan peluh yang masih membasahi pelipis pucatnya.

"Syukurlah, Nona Shion tidak apa-apa. Dia berhasil diselamatkan. Nyawanya masih bisa tertolong karena terlalu banyak meminum alkohol dengan obat penenang berlebih. Mengapa Nona Shion melakukannya?"

Sasuke menoleh dengan kedua matanya membulat. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Sang dokter menggeleng dengan sedih. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum samar yang terpetak di wajah pucatnya. "Mungkin kau baru datang, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu kalau Nona Shion mencampurkan obat penenang dengan dosis tinggi pada minuman beralkoholnya. Ini sangat berbahaya, ia bisa saja membunuh dirinya sendiri dalam sekejap. Beruntung, keluarganya mengantarnya dengan cepat kerumah sakit."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata dari sang dokter. Sepeninggal dokter itu, Sasuke dipersilakan untuk masuk menjenguk pasien yang masih dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa ia masuk ke dalam dan memperhatikan wajah pucat itu dengan lirih. Mata sebening sungai itu kini menutup, menyembunyikan kilauan mata yang pernah Sasuke puja dulu. Hidupnya harus ditopang dengan selang pernafasan yang menempel pada kedua lubang hidungnya.

Sasuke mendekat, ia melihat pergelangan tangan Shion yang pucat tidak berbeda jauh dengan wajahnya. Punggung tangan itu tertancap sebuah selang infus yang mengalirkan cairan untuknya agar tetap hidup.

Sasuke menyentuhnya, meskipun gejolak hatinya mengatakan untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi ia melakukannya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dan beralih pada sebuah goresan yang membiru di ujungnya.

Shion pernah melakukan hal lain untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Itu terlihat dimana goresan itu membentuk sebuah jahitan yang masih terlihat dan uratnya yang menonjol keluar.

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain duduk dalam diam dan menatap wajah itu dengan pandangan memburam.

.

.

"Mereka menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama menurutku, Sasuke jarang sekali terlihat dekat dengan wanita. Bahkan, keluargaku sempat mengira kalau dia mengalami gangguan mental karena terlihat tidak berselera dengan perempuan," Itachi mencoba tersenyum namun wajah Sakura yang kosong menjadi pemandangan yang tidak ingin ia lihat saat ini.

"Lalu, Sasuke membawa Shion kerumah. Memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya dan akan segera bertunangan. Ibuku sangat senang. Dia memang orang yang baik. Mereka mendukung keputusan Sasuke," Itachi mengambil napas panjang untuk melanjutkannya. "Sebelumnya, mereka saling berhubungan selama dua tahun. Shion orang yang baik. Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau wanita itu jahat atau memiliki ide licik untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Tidak pernah."

Sakura tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin hubungan. Kau bisa tanyakan ini pada Sasuke," Itachi menatap Sakura yang masih tetap diam menatapnya. Pandangan wanita itu terlihat kosong dan memburam. Itachi mengulurkan tangannya, meremas tangan Sakura yang bergetar. "Sampai ada dimana mereka bertengkar. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuat mereka bertengkar hebat. Ibuku menceritakan ini semua padaku. Mereka bertengkar dan Sasuke hampir meninggalkan Shion untuk selamanya."

"Lalu, aku mencoba berbicara dengan Sasuke baik-baik. Aku mencoba merayunya untuk menceritakan apa yang sedang dia alami hingga menjadi pendiam seperti itu."

"Lalu?" Sakura melepas genggaman tangan mereka dan memilih untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke menceritakan ini hanya padaku, Ibuku tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua," Itachi menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam mata Sakura yang berkabut. "Shion menjebaknya dengan sebuah kehamilan."

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam ruangan dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia meremas sendiri kepalan tangannya di dalam saku celananya dan memilih untuk duduk diam menunggu wanita itu bangun dari kritisnya.

Sasuke tidak pernah menginginkan hal lain selain melihat Shion tetap hidup. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan wanita itu mati dengan cara yang kejam. Shion tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya disana. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan para pengunjung rumah sakit yang melihatnya dengan heran dan kebingungan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seperti ada bagian hatinya yang lain ikut mati merasakannya. Tidak sebagian besar, tapi beberapa bagian kecil yang ikut merasakan perihnya penderitaan Shion di dalam sana.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Suara seorang wanita yang tajam membuatnya mendongak. Memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan yang diberikan Sara padanya begitu tajam dan dingin. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mata yang membengkak tidak bisa memanipulasinya.

"Aku tanya, Uchiha Sasuke, mengapa kau ada disini?" Sara hampir saja berteriak jika ia tidak ingat kalau ia berada dirumah sakit.

"Melihat kakakmu." Jawabnya singkat.

Sara tersenyum meremehkan. Ia berdecak dan sesekali tertawa penuh paksa ketika mendapati tatapan Sasuke yang bingung dan kalut bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kakakku tidak lagi membutuhkanmu, Uchiha. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku sudah menghubungi dokter pribadinya untuk datang dan jasamu tidak lagi dibutuhkan," ketus Sara. Wanita itu mengambil tempat duduk berjauhan dari Sasuke yang masih tidak mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

Beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepala Sasuke. Dokter? Dokter apa maksudnya? Setahu Sasuke, Shion memiliki dokter keluarga yang hebat dan bukan dokter pribadi seperti yang dikatakan Sara. Mungkinkah Shion sering pergi ke dokter lain untuk mengecek kondisinya?

Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Mengabaikan tatapan Sara yang terasa membunuhnya. Itu tidak berguna. Tidak akan pernah berguna.

.

.

Sakura melangkah dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit yang ditunjukkan Sara untuknya. Ia mendengar kabar kalau Shion mencoba percobaan bunuh diri ketiganya dan kali ini wanita itu berhasil hingga ia terbaring kritis sekarang. Sakura datang untuk membantu Sara agar gadis itu terlihat putus asa dan depresi saat ini. Hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Sara darinya.

Sakura melangkah ditemani dengan Itachi yang bersedia untuk mengantarnya. Sakura bersikeras untuk tetap pergi dengan taksi dan Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura mungkin bisa menyembunyikan ini semua dari Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan Itachi. Semoga saja, Itachi bisa menjaga rahasianya sama seperti Itachi menjaga rahasia Sasuke selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika tidak lagi mendengar langkah Sakura di depannya. Kepala lelaki itu mendongak, mendapati Sakura yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan pandangan matanya menatap objek di depannya.

"Sasuke?" bisik Itachi tidak percaya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia ingin pergi tapi suara Sara yang terdengar semangat memanggilnya membuatnya kembali menoleh. Dan di saat itu, pandangan Sasuke juga mengarah padanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Sakura tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dimana mata suaminya yang terluka menjadi pemandangan yang terasa menyakitkan untuknya.

Sakura berjalan dengan Itachi yang menarik tangannya untuk tetap mundur. Sara terlihat bingung ketika mendapati Itachi yang terlihat akrab dengan Sakura. Gadis itu mendekat, ia memberikan senyumnya pada Sakura yang masih membisu diam di tempatnya.

"Dokter, lihatlah kondisi kakakku di dalam sana," lirih Sara dengan wajah yang hampir menangis. Sakura memeluk gadis itu dan membiarkan Sara menangis di dalam pelukannya. Mengabaikan bagaimana tatapan Sasuke padanya yang terasa menusuk dan melukai hati kecilnya.

Sasuke sudah mengetahuinya. Dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan dari suaminya saat ini. Tidak ada.

Itachi mendekat ke arah sang adik. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara pada Sasuke mengenai segalanya meskipun ia sendiri masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Selama ini Sakura bekerja untuk menyembuhkan Shion? Bagaimana bisa wanita itu menanggung beban semuanya seorang diri?

"Aku tidak tahu hal ini," bisik Sasuke dingin. Ia masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dinginnya. Seolah-olah Sakura baru saja melakukan hal yang salah dan kejam pada orang lain. Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sasuke yang tampak marah tapi tidak berhasil.

"Sakura membohongiku," lanjutnya.

Itachi menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. Sakura mengajak Sara untuk keluar dari ruang tunggu dan berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar selepas gadis itu menangis. Pikirannya sedang tidak bisa fokus dengan baik. Kenapa Sasuke menunggu Shion? Kenapa lelaki itu bisa ada di sini? Kenapa?

Itachi mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke agar tidak terlalu larut dengan masalahnya. Ia berbicara secara perlahan-lahan agar Sasuke tidak ikut mencampuri urusan istrinya yang ia tahu, kondisi Sakura jauh lebih berantakan dari sang adik. Itachi tidak tahu harus membela siapa di sini. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara sang adik atau adik iparnya yang tengah dirundung kesedihan di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke masih diam tidak mau berbicara apa pun padanya. Itachi memilih untuk kembali duduk diam dan memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi jika Sakura kembali. Sara masih tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara Sakura dan Sasuke. Terlihat sekali bagaimana ketika mata gadis itu menatap Sakura penuh berbinar dan semangat. Kalau Sara mengetahuinya, mungkin gadis itu bisa mencelakai Sakura lebih dari yang Itachi kira.

.

.

Sara pergi untuk membeli makanan ringan dan membiarkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. Sakura menurutinya, ia segera pergi ke dalam dan masih mendapati Sasuke yang duduk dalam diam bersama Itachi yang ikut menunggunya.

Itachi tersenyum ketika Sakura datang, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Kemana pun asal tidak menatap wajah istrinya yang kini sedang mengarah padanya.

Sakura mengambil tempat untuk duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Ia memilih untuk diam dan bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Naruto muncul dari lorong lain dan menyapa Sasuke yang memilih untuk mengabaikan sapaan sahabatnya dan kembali diam. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tersenyum hangat ketika Naruto menyapanya dengan ceria dan membawa sebuah kabar bahagia.

"Benarkah, Naruto? Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Sakura menggebu-gebu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap wajah Sakura lembut. "Sudah tiga minggu, Sakura. Aku sangat senang. Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah dan Hinata akan menjadi seorang Ibu."

Sakura ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk dengan kebahagiaan yang Naruto bagikan pada mereka. Itachi memberikan ucapan selamat dan Naruto membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

Naruto memandang Sakura yang masih tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kau juga akan merasakan menjadi seorang Ibu suatu hari nanti, Sakura. Aku yakin itu." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melirik Sasuke yang kini menoleh ke arahnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Senyum di wajah Sakura luntur seketika ketika kalimat Naruto yang tidak lagi pernah diucapkannya selama ini kembali terdengar dan menjadi melodi tersendiri di dalam kepalanya. Itachi yang menyadari adanya atmosfir yang tidak baik diantara adiknya dan Sakura memilih untuk mengajak Naruto keluar dan mengalihkan perhatian dengan menjenguk Hinata yang masih dalam proses perawatan dokter. Meninggalkan Sakura yang membisu seorang diri bersama Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena kepalanya terasa ingin meledak saat ini juga.

.

.

Sara datang dengan membawa sekantung makanan ringan untuk Sakura yang masih menunggunya dengan sabar. Ia melirik Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin dan menganggap seolah laki-laki itu tidak ada di sana. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku akan menceritakan satu rahasia suatu hari nanti, dokter," ucap Sara sembari tersenyum.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini memilih untuk menatap kosong pada pintu ruangan dan tidak lagi memperhatikan mereka. Sakura tersenyum pada Sara setelah mengusap lembut lengan kecilnya.

"Aku juga akan menceritakan suatu rahasia padamu nanti," bisik Sakura dan membuat Sara tersenyum kecil. Sakura kembali tersenyum, "dan jika aku menceritakan rahasiaku ini, kau akan sangat terkejut dan mungkin akan berubah membenciku."

Sara menggeleng dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Ia meremas tangan Sakura di lengannya lembut. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, dokter. Tidak akan."

Sakura tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Sara memeluknya lama dan Sasuke melirik mereka dengan napas tertahan. Mengapa, mengapa semua menjadi rumit seperti ini?

.

.

Sasuke pulang lebih awal dan ia meninggalkan Sakura tanpa kata-kata ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Sara sedang memainkan ponsel di tangannya. Menunggu orang tuanya untuk datang menggantikan posisinya.

Sara tersenyum hangat ketika wanita paruh baya dengan surai peraknya datang untuk memeluknya bersama seorang pria yang berumur tidak jauh berbeda dengan wanita paruh baya itu. Sakura berdiri setelah mengucapkan salam, dan sebuah pelukan hangat ia dapatkan ketika wanita itu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sara menceritakan banyak tentang dirimu padaku. Sebetulnya, aku sangat ingin berterima kasih. Kondisi Shion menjadi lebih stabil sehabis terapi. Tapi aku tidak tahu, mengapa kali ini kejiwaannya kembali terganggu," aku wanita itu dengan nada tercekat.

Sang kepala keluarga yang melihat istrinya kembali menangis segera memeluknya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Ini mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya yang masih saling mempertahankan cinta mereka di umur mereka yang jauh dari kata muda.

"Terima kasih, dokter. Kau bisa kembali kalau begitu. Maaf merepotkanmu," ucap Sara ketika ia mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu utama rumah sakit. Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. Tidak banyak yang ia bisa ucapkan saat ini selain diam sebagai jawabannya dan tetap tersenyum. Melihat kedua orang tua Shion yang terluka, membuat dirinya ikut merasakan bagaimana penderitaan mereka berdua.

Sakura pulang dengan taksi yang terparkir di halaman rumah sakit. Itachi sudah berpamitan pulang karena sang Ibu yang memanggilnya untuk sebuah urusan. Dan Sasuke … entahlah, Sakura merasa kepalanya memberat ketika nama lelaki itu terucap.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan berganti pakaian. Ia tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana pun. Bahkan, di halaman belakang dimana lelaki itu sering menghabiskan waktu untuk melihat bulan yang bersinar juga tidak ada. Mungkinkah Sasuke kembali ke rumah?

Sakura melangkah menuju ruang kerja suaminya. Mendapati pintunya tidak tertutup rapat dan memiliki celah untuk dirinya masuk. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk masuk secara mengendap-endap bagaikan pencuri di malam hari. Ia melangkah tanpa bersuara dan mencari suaminya di dalam ruangan.

Nihil.

Sakura menoleh ke arah rak yang terbuka. Napasnya tercekat dan pergerakan jantungnya terasa terhenti saat itu juga. Ia mendekat perlahan-lahan, mencoba mengintip apakah Sasuke ada di dalam sana atau tidak.

Ia berdiri di tepi rak dan memperhatikan Sasuke tengah duduk di sana dengan memegang sebuah foto dirinya dan Shion di sebuah taman yang Sakura yakini itu adalah taman kota yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah orang tua Sasuke.

Sasuke masih belum menyadari keberadaannya sampai Sakura perlahan-lahan mundur dan pergi dari ruangan itu dengan air mata yang kembali menggenang. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menangis hari ini. Ia tidak menghitungnya. Ia mengusap gumpalan air mata itu dengan lembut dan pergi ke taman belakang untuk menenangkan diri. Setidaknya, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Sakura duduk di sana dengan kedua matanya menatap kosong pada langit-langit di atasnya yang berbintang. Langit menyembunyikan bulan pada malam hari ini. Sakura tidak melihat bulan, melainkan ada jutaan bintang indah yang bersinar menemaninya malam ini.

Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak menghapusnya, ia kembali mendongak dan tersenyum kecil. Mengabaikan desiran angin malam yang mulai menusuk-nusuk kecil kulit pucatnya.

"Setidaknya, Tuhan, biarkan orang lain bahagia. Jangan hilangkan kebahagiaan itu hanya karena diriku."

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia harus tidur di kamar tamu semalam. Ia merasa kalau Sasuke masih tidak mau bertemu dengannya meskipun mereka berada di satu atap yang sama. Buktinya, pagi ini Sakura tidak menemukan suaminya dimana pun. Sakura sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru tempat. Bahkan, ruang kerjanya juga rapi. Rak yang sebelumnya terbuka kini tertutup sempurna.

Salah satu dari pelayan di sana mengatakan padanya kalau Sasuke lebih dulu pergi pagi-pagi buta entah untuk apa. Sakura baru saja ingin mengajak lelaki itu untuk bicara setelah mereka sarapan bersama. Tetapi Sasuke memilih untuk menghindarinya dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura makan dalam diam. Ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa memberat. Yang ia butuhkan sebenarnya adalah tidur dalam waktu yang lama dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Berharap kalau ini semua adalah mimpi.

Mengapa di saat semuanya terjadi, ia harus mengalami perasaan ini terlebih dulu? Mengapa? Bukankah ia pernah bersumpah kalau ia tidak lagi mencintai orang lain selain dirinya sendiri dan bayi yang pernah dikandungnya?

Tuhan berkata lain. Takdir menggoreskan tintanya di atas kertas dengan sesuatu yang lain. Menggantinya dengan jutaan hikmah yang tersembunyi di dalam setiap peristiwa yang terjadi.

Dan juga apa maksud Itachi dengan Shion yang menjebak Sasuke dengan sebuah kehamilan? Itachi belum sempat menceritakannya karena terpotong oleh suara ponsel Sakura dengan Sara sebagai pelakunya.

Ia ingin menanyakan hal ini pada Itachi, tapi mengingat waktunya yang tidak tepat, ia mengurungkannya. Mungkin lain kali, atau mungkin kebenaran itu yang akan menuntunnya sendiri menuju sebuah rahasia besar yang akan terungkap nanti? Entahlah, dia tidak tahu.

Sakura ingin sekali lagi masuk ke dalam ruangan tersembunyi itu dan mencari tahu semuanya. Tapi, ia takut jika Sasuke mengetahuinya lelaki itu akan semakin marah padanya. Membuat mereka kembali bertengkar dan berujung dengan penyesalan Sakura karena berani menyentuh batas terlarang suaminya.

Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kembali pada sarapannya dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

.

.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Sakura membeli seikat bunga segar yang baru saja ia beli dari sebuah toko bunga di dekat rumah sakit tempat dimana Shion dirawat. Ia ingin menjenguk wanita itu dan mencari tahu bagaimana kondisinya setelah melewati masa-masa kritis yang mendebarkan.

Sara mengirimkan pesan kalau kondisi Shion sudah lebih baik meskipun wanita itu belum mau membuka matanya.

Sakura melangkah menuju kamar Shion. Ia tidak menemukan adanya anggota keluarga yang menunggu wanita itu di luar. Mungkin mereka kembali untuk beristirahat dan berganti pakaian. Sakura mengerti bagaimana lelahnya menunggu orang sakit itu.

Sakura masuk ke dalam, menemukan Shion yang masih tertidur nyaman di ranjangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil, hendak menaruh bunganya di atas nakas samping ranjang sebelum ia menemukan ada bunga lain yang sudah ditaruh disana lebih dulu.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya, rasa penasaran yang asing menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Ia mengutuk dirinya karena rasa keingintahuannya yang besar. Ia mengabaikan rasa itu dan memilih untuk menaruh bunganya di samping bunga besar itu. Mengabaikan ada selipan kertas kecil di atas bunga itu, rasa penasarannya membuncah. Ia menarik kecil kertas itu dan membacanya dalam diam.

 _Tetaplah hidup. –U.S_

Sakura kembali menutup surat itu ketika mendapati siapa nama pengirimnya di sana. Mungkin jika Shion membacanya, jiwanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Ini menyakitkan untuknya, seperti yang pernah Sasuke janjikan padanya. Kalau tidak ada perselingkuhan di kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Sakura keluar ruangan dan pergi menuju kamar lain. Ia berniat menjenguk Hinata dengan membawa seikat bunga yang ia pesan sebelumnya. Keadaan Hinata lebih baik dan ia dibolehkan pulang hari ini. Sakura larut dalam obrolan ringan mereka sampai ia melupakan sedikit masalahnya untuk beberapa waktu.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamar Hinata dan memilih untuk melihat kondisi Shion. Jika ada kemajuan, ia akan menghubungi Sara dan membuat keluarganya berhenti mencemaskan keadaan Shion. Sakura melihat pintu ruangannya yang sedikit membuka, ia melihat dari kaca pintu yang terbuka. Mendapati Uchiha Sasuke tengah duduk di sana, menunggu sang pasien dengan sabar.

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tenang. Ia berdiri di sana, mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan pada Shion di dalam sana.

"Kau harus tetap hidup, apa pun itu. Kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat kita masih bersama."

Sakura masih tetap mendengarkan. Ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi inilah, ia harus tahu apa yang selama ini Sasuke sembunyikan darinya.

"Jika kau hancur, aku juga ikut hancur bersamamu."

Sakura mundur dua langkah dan memilih untuk duduk dalam diam. Ia tidak lagi menangis. Tidak ada air mata yang ingin keluar dari dalam matanya. Tidak ada. Ia terlatih sebagai dokter selama bertahun-tahun untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit seseorang. Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaannya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, Sasuke membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati wajah Sakura yang memerah menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura berdiri, ia tersenyum dan mencoba untuk mendekati Sasuke yang melangkah mundur tanpa sadar ketika ia mendekatinya.

"Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku berada di posisi yang sama seperti dirinya?"

Kedua oniks segelap malam itu melebar. Ia memperhatikan senyum samar dari istrinya yang tersirat akan makna yang menyakitkan untuknya. Mungkinkah Sakura mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraannya tadi?

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke yang mulai mendekatinya dalam diam. Tatapan mata lelaki itu menggelap seiring langkah Sakura yang pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri tanpa kata-kata yang terucap.

Sasuke mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Manik gelapnya masih setia mengikuti langkah Sakura yang perlahan tapi pasti keluar dari dalam rumah sakit tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Ia terdiam, menyadari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dari arti tatapan wanita itu untuknya. Mungkinkah Sakura mencintainya?

Jika itu terjadi, peraturan mereka telah dilanggar. Dan Sasuke merasa kalau dunianya runtuh saat itu juga.

.

.

Sakura pergi ke taman kota. Tempat dimana menjadi bagian favoritnya selama ini. Ia sering menghabiskan waktu disini bersama Ibunya terkadang atau bersama Ino sesekali saat dulu. Tempat ini cukup ramai dan Sakura menyukai keramaian di saat dirinya sedang butuh hiburan seperti ini.

Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi yang sama dengan dirinya. Sakura menoleh, mendapati Yahiko tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang membuatnya jatuh cinta bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Namun kali ini tidak lagi. Yahiko mengulurkan tangannya dan Sakura mengabaikannya.

Yahiko tersenyum kikuk. Ia menarik tangannya dan memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Sejujurnya, ia juga pergi kesini untuk berjalan-jalan melepas penat. Dan setelah melihat Sakura yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya, ia langsung pergi menyusul wanita itu.

"Apa kau mau jika aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu?" tawar Yahiko.

Sakura menoleh, ia menggeleng kecil dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Yahiko kembali diam. Ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya dan sesekali melirik Sakura yang tampak tidak terusik dengan kehadirannya. Rasa canggung membanjiri tubuhnya. Setelah sekian lama tidak melihat Sakura, perasaan lelaki itu seakan tumbuh untuk melindungi apa yang pernah menjadi miliknya dulu. Namun, Sakura sudah menikah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, tapi sebelum itu terlambat. Bisakah ia merebut segalanya?

"Apa kau menangis?"

Sakura menoleh, ia menggeleng setelah menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. Yahiko hanya tersenyum kecil, membuat Sakura terdiam dan memperhatikan senyum Yahiko dalam jarak sedekat ini membuatnya serasa mengulang masa-masa indah mereka dahulu. Sakura yang begitu bahagia dan Yahiko yang mencintainya. Terlihat indah dan sempurna, tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu.

Yahiko hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia kembali duduk dan menatap lurus ke depan bersamaan dengan Sakura yang memilih untuk mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Lama mereka duduk bersama, Yahiko menoleh ketika mendengar suara isakan kecil dari samping tempat duduknya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapati Sakura yang terisak. Salah satu tangannya terulur dengan sadar untuk menepuk bahu wanita itu dengan lembut. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika mendapati Sakura menangis karena dirinya.

Kali ini masalahnya berbeda. Kenapa Sasuke harus menyakitinya dengan cara yang sama seperti dirinya? Membuat wanita yang sama menangis karena laki-laki tolol seperti dirinya?

"Sakura," lirih Yahiko ketika melihat adanya bulir-bulir air mata yang kembali turun membasahi kedua pipi merah wanita itu.

Yahiko menarik tangannya dan menarik Sakura agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan Yahiko memeluknya. Cara yang paling ampuh membuatnya berhenti menangis sejak dulu. Yahiko juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika mendapati dirinya menangis.

Yahiko melingkarkan tangannya di bahu bergetar wanita itu. Membiarkan Sakura menangis di dalam pelukannya dan membasahi jas kerjanya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang ia rasakan adalah ketika melihat wanita itu kembali menangis seperti ribuan belati menusuk hatinya dan mengiris-ngirisnya hingga tak bersisa.

Ia memang bodoh pernah meninggalkannya sangat bodoh dan ia menyesalinya. Membiarkan ia memeluk Sakura dalam beberapa lama dan melupakan segalanya.

Tidak mengetahui kalau ada sosok lain yang menyaksikan mereka dari kejauhan dengan wajah terkejut dan kedua oniks yang menggelap. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengejar Sakura dan menghubungi ponsel wanita itu namun tidak aktif. Dan yang ia dapatkan setelah seharian berkeliling untuk mencari wanita itu adalah ini. Pemandangan yang terasa membakar tubuhnya, membuat matanya terasa memanas dan ia tetap berdiri tegak disana. Seolah rasa sakit itu belum mampu meruntuhkannya.

Sampai kapan pun, rasa sakit itu belum bisa meruntuhkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari All I Ask punya mba adele. Saya baper banget kalau denger lagu itu wkwkw.

yah, maafkan karena saya gabisa bales satu-satu review yang masuk. Intinya, makasih banget yang udah dukung ceritanya! *mewek di pojokan*

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	7. Chapter 7

**Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 _ **Dedicated for nuniisurya26**_

.

* * *

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja hendak mendekat ke arah mereka berdua yang masih berpelukan dengan sang istri yang masih menangis di pelukan sang lelaki. Ia tidak tahan, tidak bisa menahannya lebih jauh lagi. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap maju melangkah dan mengabaikan getaran hebat dari saku celananya.

Ponselnya bergetar hebat. Membuatnya ragu haruskah ia kembali melangkah atau berbalik pergi dan menghilang, bertindak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan bersikap biasa saja. Haruskah?

Sasuke memilih pada pilihan kedua. Ia mengangkat ponselnya. Mendengarkan sang penelepon berbicara. Kedua matanya melebar ketika mendengarkan dia berbicara.

"Shion…"

.

.

Sakura baru menyadari kalau langit sudah menggelap dan ia terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya hingga tanpa sadar waktu berjam-jam telah ia habiskan hanya untuk menangis di pelukan orang lain.

Ia mendongak, menemukan Yahiko yang ikut memandangnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dalam beberapa saat. Terhanyut ke dalamnya dan masing-masing dari mereka tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura kemudian lebih dulu memalingkan wajahnya. Meskipun mungkin Sasuke akan berkhianat padanya, ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Ia adalah tipe wanita setia. Tidak sekali pun terlintas di pikirannya untuk jatuh cinta pada lelaki lain ketika dirinya telah terikat.

"Maaf," Sakura bersuara serendah mungkin. Ia merapikan rambutnya yang kusut dan wajahnya yang masih basah karena air mata. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul delapan malam. Hampir tujuh jam ia habiskan di taman ini untuk menangis dan mengeluarkan seluruh rasa pedih di hatinya. Berharap kalau Yahiko tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

"Tidak apa, Sakura," Yahiko berusaha menenanginya. Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat senyuman pria itu untuknya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melihatmu menangis," jawab Yahiko jujur. Lalu, pria itu tersenyum kecil dengan wajahnya yang mulai menampilkan kesedihan. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. Wanita itu mulai menunjukkan wajah kosong dan datar. Tidak ada ekspresi kebahagiaan yang ditunjukkan wanita itu. Yahiko mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi. Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya?

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu,"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya. Ia terlihat lelah namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap bertahan menunggu Yahiko berbicara. "Aku mendengarkanmu."

Yahiko mengangguk singkat. Ia mengambil napas panjang.

"Alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu sebelum hari pernikahan kita," lanjut Yahiko dengan suara tercekat.

Sakura menegang di tempat duduknya. Ia menoleh dengan alis bertaut dan wajah yang mulai pucat. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini dan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Tapi ia butuh jawaban. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah jawaban. Mengapa Yahiko meninggalkannya bersama bayi mereka? Mengapa Yahiko menghancurkan mimpi mereka? Ada banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepalanya, tetapi Sakura tetap diam dan mendengarkan.

"Konan hamil. Ia memintaku untuk bertanggungjawab. Konan menghasut orang tuaku untuk memintaku menikahinya secepat mungkin atau dia akan bunuh diri bersama bayinya," suara Yahiko tercekat dan Sakura tidak lagi bisa menahan remasan tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "Dia sahabatku saat kami bersekolah dulu. Kau mengenalnya meskipun setelah lulus kami tidak terlalu dekat setelahnya."

Sakura masih tetap diam.

"Aku mabuk malam itu. Kau tahu, pesta bujangan untuk merayakan hari dimana aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah nantinya dan tidak lagi melajang dan akan segera menikah. Aku terlalu banyak minum dan aku menyadarinya. Lalu, Konan datang, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa muncul di sana dan bergabung bersama kami. Lalu, aku tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi." Jelas Yahiko panjang lebar.

Pandangan mata Sakura memburam selanjutnya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong dan bibir bergetar. Ia harus menahan isakannya. Ia harus bisa.

"Dua minggu kemudian dia datang. Datang dengan seluruh test kehamilan dan surat dokter yang mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar hamil. Aku yang tidak percaya akan hal itu. Lalu, aku membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksanya. Dan dia benar-benar positif mengandung."

Sakura masih diam mendengarkan. Ia tidak berbicara apa pun untuk menghentikan Yahiko menjelaskan semuanya.

"Dia menceritakan segalanya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi ketika teman-temanku mengatakan hal yang sama, aku percaya. Di sisi lain orang tuaku memaksaku untuk menikahinya dan meninggalkanmu. Orang tuaku tidak tahu kalau kau hamil … mereka beranggapan kalau kau masih gadis dan yah, aku memang bodoh." Yahiko tertawa pahit. Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Namun yang dilakukannya hanyalah tetap diam.

"Kami pergi ke luar negeri. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Tidak memberikanmu kabar, tidak menanyakan bagaimana keadaan anak kita. Aku terlalu putus asa menghadapi semuanya. Sampai ada keadaan dimana seorang laki-laki mengetuk pintu rumah kami. Ia menanyakan Konan dan kondisi bayinya. Aku tahu, Konan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," air muka Yahiko berubah marah dan sedih dan bercampur ketika Sakura menatapnya dari sampingnya. Laki-laki itu tampak sedih dan putus asa. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Dia bukan anakku. Bayi yang dikandung Konan bukan anakku. Itu hasil dari hubungan gelapnya bersama seseorang yang sudah menikah dan mereka akan bercerai. Lalu, kami bertengkar hebat. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan kembali ke Jepang. Tetapi Konan bersikeras untuk menyuruhku tetap tinggal dan mengancam akan bunuh diri, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus berlari dan dia mengejarku. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah keadaan dimana Konan sekarat karena menjadi korban tabrak lari dan sang pelaku melarikan diri. Konan tewas saat di ambulans. Dan itu memukulku telak, Sakura. Sangat memukulku."

Yahiko menutup wajahnya dan Sakura melihat bahu lelaki itu bergetar. Sakura ingin menyentuhnya dan mereka akan menangis bersama. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia menahan tangannya tetap ditempat dan kembali di atas pangkuannya. Hanya menatap lelaki itu dari samping dengan tatapan terlukanya.

"Ketika aku kembali ke Jepang. Berita yang sama memukulku tak kalah hebatnya. Kau kecelakaan dan keguguran. Bayi malang itu harus pergi karena kebodohanku. Setelah itu, aku mencari kabar tentang dirimu. Dan yang aku dapatkan adalah kau sudah menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke," Yahiko menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku berusaha baik-baik saja ketika aku melihatmu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Berharap kalau kau baik-baik saja itu sudah sangat melegakanku. Meskipun aku berusaha menahan diriku untuk tidak memelukmu, itu terasa membunuhku."

Sakura menoleh, mendapati wajah Yahiko yang menatapnya dalam dan ada kilatan kesedihan, kerinduan bercampur menjadi satu. Sakura terdiam, haruskah ia menceritakan semuanya kalau Uchiha Sasukelah pelakunya?

"Aku harus pergi." Hanya itu yang bisa Sakura ucapkan ketika mereka hanyut dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Udara dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk kulit pucatnya dan terasa sampai ke dalam tulangnya. Sakura harus segera kembali dan membasuh dirinya lalu pergi tidur. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Ia butuh waktu untuk istirahat.

Yahiko mengangguk. Ia ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengantar Sakura sampai ke luar taman. Sakura pergi menuju halte setelah wanita itu menolak tawarannya untuk mengantarnya sampai rumah. Yahiko mencarikan taksi untuknya dan Sakura menerima tawarannya.

Sakura mengangguk ketika sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada Yahiko, memberikan lelaki itu anggukan kepala dan dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Yahiko. Sakura segera masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Yahiko sendiri dalam suasana taman yang sepi. Lelaki itu kemudian menghela napas panjang dan beranjak pergi menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Kenapa ia ada disini? Kenapa ia tidak ada di rumah dan tidur dan melupakan segalanya? Mengapa?

Ia tidak tahu. Ia duduk di ruang tunggu setelah mendapat kabar kalau Shion sadar. Ia segera berlari dari taman menuju mobilnya dan memacunya menuju rumah sakit. Shion sedang tertidur karena efek obat dan suntikan penenang dari sang dokter untuknya. Setidaknya mendengar kalau kabar wanita itu baik-baik saja membuat Sasuke bisa menghirup napas lega. Shion bisa merasa lebih baik setelah ini. Mereka perlu bicara. Sasuke harus bicara setelah sekian lama menghindari wanita itu, yang ia butuhkan hanyalah bicara.

Ia menatap datar ponselnya. Tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan dari Sakura. Sasuke mencoba menekan kontak sang istri di sana, tetapi ditahannya. Sakura tidak mungkin mau menjawab panggilan darinya. Dia juga tidak ingin mengirimkan pesan pada wanita itu, takut kalau Sakura tidak akan menjawabnya dan memilih untuk tetap membiarkan pesannya di dalam kotak masuk ponselnya.

Sasuke kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Membuka jas kerjanya dan menaruhnya di kursi kosong samping tempat duduknya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya perlahan, ia mengusap matanya yang mulai memerah dan beberapa kali menutup mulutnya yang terbuka karena menguap. Matanya mulai terasa memberat. Perlahan-lahan oniks gelap itu menghilang dibalik kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup. Membiarkan sang pemilik tubuh beristirahat barang sejenak.

.

.

Itachi ikut mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa nyaman yang masih kosong dan ikut hanyut dalam kegiatan bersama sang Ibu, yaitu menonton televisi bersama. Lalu tak lama, sang Ayah ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

Itachi melirik mereka satu persatu. Sebuah ide yang sejak tadi muncul di kepalanya tidak mau menghilang dan beberapa masalah yang terjadi membuatnya ikut memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah ini pada kedua orang tuanya. Ini akan membuat mereka sedih dan tentu saja, sang Ibu yang akan merasa hancur. Dan itu semakin membuat Itachi sedih nantinya.

"Aku punya ide untuk kita semua," suara Itachi yang cukup keras berhasil membuat empat pasang mata oniks gelap itu menatap ke arahnya. Itachi tersenyum ketika sang Ibu dengan lembut menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berlibur? Yah, hitung-hitung untuk melepas penat."

Sang Ayah tampak berpikir keras. Itachi menatap lurus ke dalam jelaga tak berdasar milik sang Ibu yang kini mengangguk antusias dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Itachi terkekeh ketika melihat Ibunya menyenggol siku sang Ayah dan memberikan kedipan mata untuk menyetujui usulnya.

"Ibu setuju. Kita akan ajak Sasuke dan Sakura 'kan?" tanya sang Ibu.

Itachi mengangguk cepat. Ia memberikan satu jempol untuk Ibunya. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari sang Ibu.

Itachi diam-diam tersenyum. Ini adalah salah satu cara untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka berdua yang merenggang. Salah satunya adalah ini. Mungkin hubungan mereka akan kembali membaik setelah ini. Itachi berharap demikian, tentu saja. Ia berharap kalau bahtera rumah tangga adiknya tidak berantakan hanya karena masalah rumit ini. Berharap kalau mereka berdua mampu melewatinya.

 _Ya, semoga saja._

.

.

Sakura membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur besar dimana biasanya sang suami ikut berbaring bersamanya. Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama tidur dan siap beristirahat. Ia mengambil ponselnya, tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pesan yang Sasuke kirimkan padanya. Ia kembali mematikan ponselnya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sakura menatap kosong pada sisi ranjang besar yang kosong. Ia mengusap seprai di sana dengan lembut dan tersenyum kecil meskipun kini kedua matanya kembali basah. Ia mencoba menahan isakannya dan berakhir gagal. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam.

Sakura mengambil salah satu bantal dimana bantal itu menjadi bantal milik Sasuke ketika lelaki itu tidur. Ia memeluk bantal itu untuk menjadi guling tidurnya malam ini. Membiarkan perasaannya tertuang hanya dengan memeluk bantal milik suaminya itu dengan erat. Lalu, ia kembali menangis. Membuat bantal beraroma tubuh suaminya basah akan air matanya.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah dokter mengizinkannya untuk masuk dan menjenguk si pasien sebelum keluarganya datang untuk berkunjung. Sang dokter melihat Sasuke sejak semalam tidak pulang ke rumah dan menunggu pasien yang ditanganinya dengan sabar. Ini belum jam besuk dan keluarga si pasien juga belum datang. Untuk menemani Shion yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dokter mengizinkannya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam dengan napas tertahan ketika kedua iris perak itu membuka dan langsung bertemu dengan tatapannya. Sasuke mendekat setelah ia menutup pintunya dengan pelan dan menarik kursi agar lebih dekat dengan wanita itu.

"Sshh, tetaplah berbaring. Kau masih belum pulih total," Sasuke memegang bahu mungil wanita itu dan membantunya untuk berbaring saat Shion memaksa untuk duduk di saat kondisinya belum pulih total.

Shion menuruti Sasuke dalam diam. Wanita itu berulang kali menahan gerakan matanya untuk tidak menatap Sasuke lama-lama. Sasuke menekan tombol di bawah ranjang, membuat kepala ranjang itu sedikit naik dan memposisikan Shion agar lebih nyaman.

Mereka hanyut dalam keheningan. Sasuke tidak tahu harus memulai percakapan darimana. Ia melirik sekitarnya, masih tetap sama. Bunga yang dibelikannya kemarin ditaruh di vas bunga yang cukup besar untuk menampungnya.

Dia baru saja bangun tidur. Sejak semalam tidurnya tidak bisa nyenyak. Dia baru bisa tidur pukul empat pagi dan sekarang baru pukul enam. Hanya dua jam ia bisa tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya. Setelah ini akan ada rapat penting dan ia harus pergi ke kantor untuk menyelesaikan proyek pentingnya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Shion meliriknya sekilas. Wanita itu mengangguk singkat dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi dadanya.

"Dokter bilang keadaanmu lebih stabil," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan. Ia harus bersikap santai atau kecanggungan akan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Shion menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata perak itu menatapnya kosong. "Bukankah kau berdoa untuk kematianku?"

Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang letih dan mengusapnya disana. Kepalanya terasa memberat. Di satu sisi ia memikirkan kondisi Shion, di satu sisi Sakura. Ia tidak bisa memilih untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata demikian," aku Sasuke singkat. Ia menatap pada alat pendeteksi jantung milik Shion. "Kau harus sembuh. Kau harus lihat bagaimana keluargamu menunggumu dengan cemas. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

Shion tersenyum sinis. Ia menggeleng seraya berdecak kecil. Menyadari nada suara Sasuke yang dibuat serendah mungkin seakan menampar hati kecilnya. "Kau tahu siapa yang membuatku seperti ini?"

Sasuke terdiam.

Shion mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kamarnya. "Diammu menjawab segalanya," lirihnya dengan isakan tertahan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya menggambarkan antara bingung, gelisah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

Sakura mengantar kedua orangtuanya pergi ke bandara untuk penerbangan pertama pagi ini. Mereka berdua, Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki akan pergi ke Berlin untuk urusan bisnis. Sang Ayah sempat mengajaknya namun Sakura menolaknya. Ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Jepang. Sedangkan Ibunya akan menemani suaminya kemana pun pria itu pergi.

Benar-benar kisah cinta yang menyentuh dirinya. Sakura berharap ia bisa merasakannya suatu hari nanti. Tapi entah kapan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Ia tidak berharap banyak tentang pernikahan ini. Tidak terlalu berharap banyak.

Sang Ibu memeluknya erat lalu bergantian dengan sang Ayah. Mereka sempat menyelipkan candaan ringan yang membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum. Melihat wajah putrinya yang ingin menangis, membuat Mebuki harus memeluk putrinya erat sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkannya selama dua bulan penuh ini.

"Kami berjanji akan menghubungimu, sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," pamit sang Ibu ketika mencium kening putrinya dengan penuh sayang. Sakura mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya ketika kedua orangtuanya masuk ke dalam bandara dan menunggu pesawat mereka untuk lepas landas.

Sakura kembali dengan taksi. Ia menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Ia ingin segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Sara baru saja menghubunginya kalau Shion sudah sadar sejak semalam dan keluarganya belum sempat menjenguk karena ada beberapa keperluan yang harus diurus.

Sakura akan bertemu janji dengan Sara saat gadis itu pergi makan siang nanti. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam taksi dan mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Namun lagi-lagi gagal. Yang mereka butuhkan adalah bicara. Menyelesaikan masalah yang menurut Sakura harus segera diselesaikan sebelum semuanya berbuntut rumit.

Nomor Sasuke tidak aktif. Sakura meninggalkan beberapa pesan singkat dan menghubungi asisten pribadi lelaki itu. Asistennya menjawab kalau Sasuke akan ada rapat dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor suaminya setelah dari rumah sakit.

Taksi membawanya pergi ke rumah sakit. Sebelum itu, Sakura membeli sebuah parsel yang berisikan buah-buahan segar untuk Shion.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Ia sudah menghubungi Ino untuk menukar jadwal mereka berdua. Ino tahu kalau Sakura sedang menangani pasien serius maka dari itu wanita pirang itu bersedia menggantikan pekerjaan sahabatnya.

Dengan parsel berukuran sedang yang ada di pelukannya, Sakura mulai melangkah menuju ruangan Shion dirawat. Dokter memindahkannya ke ruang perawatan dan tidak lagi berada di ruang gawat darurat setelah keadaannya mulai stabil. Sakura mulai mencari dimana ruangan wanita itu berada.

Ia melirik pada jendela ruangan yang terbuka dan tidak tertutup tirai. Hanya ada sekat tipis transparan yang terlihat. Sakura menatap dari luar jendela dimana Shion terbaring dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya.

Shion menangis, dan Sasuke ada untuk memeluknya.

Sakura mundur perlahan-lahan, ia memilih untuk menunggu Sasuke keluar ruangan dibanding dirinya harus masuk dan mengganggu mereka berdua. Ia tidak ingin dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain lagi. Tidak, ia tidak merasa seperti itu meskipun pada kenyataannya berkata demikian.

Hampir dua puluh menit Sakura menunggu dalam diam. Ia menatap kosong pada dinding beton rumah sakit di depannya. Ia mengusap wajah lelahnya. Sejak semalam Sasuke tidak kembali ke rumah dan ia khawatir. Ia mencoba menghubungi lelaki itu namun nihil. Sakura tidak tahu dimana Sasuke semalam tidur, ia merasa cemas.

Lalu pintu ruangan terbuka. Sasuke menyampirkan jasnya di atas bahunya dan menoleh terkejut ketika mendapati Sakura duduk di kursi tunggu tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat dan lelah, tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura melirik sekilas. Ia mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Hai," jawabnya singkat.

Sebelum Sasuke bisa menanyakan hal lain lebih lanjut lagi, Sakura segera memotongnya dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tanpa menoleh atau melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi. Sasuke diam di tempatnya, ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup pelan di sampingnya.

Dirinya terdiam sesaat. Ia melangkah pergi keluar rumah sakut dengan langkah berat. Entah kenapa, beban yang dipikulnya kini semakin berat terasa. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sebentar dan membersihkan diri lalu pergi ke kantor.

.

.

"Selamat pagi. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sakura menaruh parsel berisi buah-buahan itu di nakas samping ranjang. Shion mengangguk lemah, dia beberapa kali terlihat tidak nyaman dengan selang infus yang tertancap di punggung tangannya.

Sakura memperbaikinya dengan lembut, ia mencoba mengatur selang itu agar tidak menyakitkan untuk Shion. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Sakura baru melepasnya.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang. Siapa yang memberitahumu? Sasuke?" tanya Shion datar.

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum. "Bukan. Adikmu Sara."

Shion tampak tidak terkejut. "Aku lebih terkejut kalau Sasuke yang memberitahumu," akunya singkat.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia menatap Shion dengan lembut dan wajah wanita itu masih terlihat pucat. Bibirnya masih memutih dan belum memerah sempurna. Shion masih butuh perawatan intensif.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Shion menghela napas pendek. "Sasuke juga menanyakan hal yang sama padaku. Kurasa kau tahu jawabannya ketika kau mengalami hal yang sama padaku. Aku berpikir, kenapa tidak Tuhan mengambil nyawaku sekalian."

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Wajahnya yang kosong berubah sedih seketika. Tidak, tidak, Shion masih memiliki masa depan yang lebih baik. Dia tidak akan mati secepat ini.

"Tuhan masih menyayangimu, kau tahu itu. Kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk mengecap kebahagiaan itu sekali lagi," jawab Sakura bijak dan diberi senyuman samar Shion yang kosong.

"Kupikir Sasuke tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganku. Dia bilang kalau hubungan kami selesai dan dia tidak pernah berniat untuk bertemu denganku setelah menikah. Tetapi yang kulihat berbeda,"

Sakura terdiam. Ia perlahan-lahan mundur dari sisi ranjang Shion dan memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Dia memberi harapan untukku, Sakura. Kurasa dia masih mencintaiku. Adakah kesempatan untuk kami berdua?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dan sebuah isakan mungkin saja lolos dan terdengar oleh Shion yang memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lebar itu. Ia tidak mungkin menghancurkan hati wanita itu yang baru saja pulih. Ia tidak mungkin melenyapkan senyum yang merekah itu.

"Itu bagus," jawab Sakura singkat.

Shion tersenyum kecil. Tatapannya lurus menghadap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Ia kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Aku harus kembali, Shion. Sampaikan salamku pada Sara, ya," Sakura hendak membuka gagang pintu kayu itu sebelum suara Shion yang pelan dan hampir seperti gumaman itu menghentikannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi duri di pernikahan kalian, tetapi entahlah, Sakura, sebisa aku mencoba aku tahu aku akan gagal."

Sakura menoleh, ia hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke luar ruangan sembari menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh melihatnya menangis. Tidak ada.

Sedangkan Shion yang melihat bagaimana kuatnya Sakura menahan tangisannya, ia tahu kalau ia menyakiti hati wanita itu karena berbicara sebuah kebohongan. Sasuke memang berlaku baik padanya, tapi lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Shion menutup wajahnya, merasa bersalah karena sudah melukai hati wanita itu. Sakura tidak salah, wanita itu hanya korban. Sama seperti dirinya. Tapi kenapa dia berlaku tidak adil hanya karena Shion mengetahui kalau Sakura ternyata mencintai Sasuke?

Hatinya sakit. Dia hancur berkeping-keping. Tetapi wajah Sakura yang berusaha kuat dan tegar serasa menampar telak. Dia memang tidak mengenal wanita itu dengan baik. Pertemuan pertama mereka tidak berlangsung baik, tapi Shion tahu kalau Sakura adalah wanita hebat. Dia terlatih untuk menyembuhkan luka orang lain selama bertahun-tahun, tapi tidak dengan lukanya sendiri. Mengapa ia begitu tega? Mengapa? Bahkan jika kenyataan menamparnya kalau Sakura lebih kuat darinya.

Sakura tidak mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang lemah dan mencoba untuk melenyapkan nyawanya sendiri beberapa kali. Beruntung keluarganya masih memperhatikan dirinya dengan baik.

Jadi yang dilakukan Shion selanjutnya adalah menangis. Menangisi dirinya yang tidak berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, menyakiti orang lain untuk meringankan rasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

"Jangan ganggu keluargaku! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, sialan." Umpat Sasuke ketika Yahiko dengan sengaja mendorongnya hingga punggungnya membentur tembok. Sasuke yang kaget tentu saja tidak bisa mengambil tindakan terlebih dulu ketika Yahiko sudah berjaga di depan pintunya dan membiarkan para anggota rapat keluar dan meninggalkannya bersama Sasuke seorang.

"Dengar, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Mengapa kau membuat Sakura menangis!?" geramnya dengan rahang yang mengetat.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengantisipasi jika Yahiko mungkin akan memukulnya atau melakukan hal lain yang bisa mencelakai dirinya.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Sasuke. Kau dan aku sama-sama brengsek karena membuatnya menangis," rahang Sasuke mengatup keras. Ia mendesis ketika Yahiko hampir saja memukul rahangnya dan ia cepat menghindar.

"Apa itu menjadi urusanmu, heh? Hanya karena kau ada di saat Sakura menangis, bukan berarti kau berhak mencampuri urusan kami. Kau tahu itu, bukan?" desis Sasuke yang diberi geraman tertahan Yahiko.

Yahiko terdiam, mereka hampir saja terlibat adu jotos. Tidak hanya adu mulut saja. Tangan Yahiko sejak tadi gatal untuk memukul wajah angkuh milik Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di matanya. Memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar Sasuke jera.

"Aku memang tidak ada lagi di hidup, Sakura. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatnya menangis? Aku hancur," serunya hampir terdengar seperti bentakan.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa memberat dan ia sendiri ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Kaupikir aku tidak? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Melihatnya menangis juga membunuhku!" Timpal Sasuke dingin.

Yahiko terkekeh kecil. Menyadari kalau mungkin saja Uchiha Sasuke bisa memanipulasinya. Dia tidak mudah dibohongi, bahkan orang sekelas Sasuke tidak bisa membohonginya begitu saja.

Tangan Sasuke terkepa. Ia melempar mapnya dan memberikan satu pukulan di rahang kanan Yahiko. Emosi menguasainya, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak memberi pelajaran Yahiko tentang masa lalunya karena meninggalkan Sakura dengan bayinya begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Yahiko mundur dengan tangannya memegang rahangnya yang mulai membiru, ia berdecih. Melangkah maju dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau berkaca pada dirimu sendiri. Apa yang pernah kaulakukan pada Sakura hingga membuatnya hancur seperti itu," sinis Sasuke yang membuat Yahiko melayangkan satu pukulan dan meleset hingga mengenai sudut bibirnya dan berdarah.

Itachi keluar lift dan mendapati pemandangan dimana sang adik sedang berkelahi dengan pria berambut oranye nyentrik. Itachi segera berlari untuk melerai keduanya. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati wajah masing-masing dari mereka sudah membiru bahkan mengeluarkan darah. Itachi mendorong tubuh keduanya untuk saling menjauh.

"Dengarkan aku, Uchiha. Jika sekali lagi kau melakukan ini pada Sakura, aku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat wanita itu lagi untuk selamanya," tegas Yahiko dingin dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah kebingungan dengan kata-katanya.

Itachi beralih pada sang adik dengan napasnya yang masih memburu. Sasuke mengusap sudut bibirnya yang robek dan menatap dingin pada sosok pria berambut oranye itu dengan tatapan marah dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

"Sasuke?" panggil Itachi pelan.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. Mengusap sudut bibirnya agak kasar dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan Itachi untuk menenangkan dirinya. Itachi lalu mengekori Sasuke dari belakang dan mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia segera pergi untuk mengambil sekotak obat dan membantu sang adik untuk membersihkan lukanya.

.

.

Sakura duduk termenung di meja makannya. Ia berharap kalau malam ini Sasuke akan pulang ke rumah dan mereka akan bicara. Atau apa pun yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan padanya. Sudah dua jam berlalu dari jam pulang Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Sakura mencoba menghubunginya dan ponsel Sasuke selalu berada di luar jangkauan.

Lusa nanti Ibu mertuanya pergi mengajaknya untuk berlibur bersama. Sakura berharap kalau Sasuke juga akan menyetujui usul Ibunya agar hubungan mereka bisa membaik dan mereka berdua bisa bicara untuk meluruskan masalah. Tapi mungkin semua sudah terlambat. Sakura berencana untuk pergi ke kantor suaminya tapi diurungkan niatnya karena perkataan Shion terasa meremas hatinya.

Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Bahkan Sakura tidak bisa lagi memikirkan alasan Yahiko yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kalau mencintai sesakit ini, seharusnya aku tidak lagi merasakannya…" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali memainkan ponselnya, berharap Sasuke mau menghubunginya kembali.

Makan malamnya tidak tersentuh. Ia menyediakan satu piring lagi untuk Sasuke dan mereka bisa makan malam bersama masakannya. Tapi lelaki itu memilih untuk tidak kembali dan Sakura tidak tahu dimana Sasuke akan tidur malam ini.

Sakura menumpu kepalanya dengan sikunya. Menangis sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menangis. Yang dia lakukan adalah berjalan menaiki tangga putar dan pergi ke kamar untuk tidur.

.

.

Sakura hanya membawa satu koper kecil dan satu tas tenteng untuknya sendiri. Mikoto bilang kalau mereka berlibur hanya dua hari saja. Dikarenakan jadwal Sasuke yang padat dan juga kegiatan sosial Uchiha Fugaku yang cukup menyita banyak waktu luangnya.

Sakura mendesah berat ketika ia menaiki tangga pesawat Sasuke tidak ada bersamanya dan berjanji akan menyusul mereka nanti ketika berlibur. Mereka memilih untuk berlibur di pantai selatan Tokyo, Jepang selama dua hari penuh dan menyewa resort di sana. Itachi sudah mengurus segalanya agar terlihat lebih sempurna untuk hari libur mereka. Ya semoga.

Sakura mengambil tempat di sisi Itachi, menuliskan minuman pesanannya pada sang pramugari yang membawakan buku menu untuk mereka. Sakura sedang tidak bernafsu makan saat ini. Meskipun pelayanan kelas satu sangat memanjakannya, ia sedang tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan apa pun.

Berulang kali Itachi memergokinya tengah melamun. Sakura kaku dibuatnya karena ia tidak bisa menceritakan masalah ini pada siapa pun.

"Tidurlah, Sakura. Perjalanan kita masih dua jam lagi," celetuk Itachi ketika mendapati dirinya kembali melamun dan tidak mendengarkan ocehan Itachi yang sedikit memberikan hiburan untuknya.

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan Itachi tahu, kalau Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di sana. Haruskah ia mengatakan kejadian yang sesungguhnya kemarin? Sasuke sudah menceritakan segalanya pada dirinya dan sikap tertutup Sakura membuat Itachi semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Ia harus memihak siapa disini?

Sakura mengusap wajahnya, ia memposisikan tempat yang nyaman untuknya tidur dan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan-lahan.

.

.

Mereka baru sampai pukul tujuh malam. Sesampainya di resort, mereka dihidangkan makan malam dengan aneka makanan laut yang beraroma rempah-rempah. Membuat perut Sakura yang kosong mengamuk untuk segera memakan semuanya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika ia ketahuan oleh Mikoto sedang memandangi makanan itu dengan pandangan lapar. Lalu, Fugaku dengan sopan menyuruh mereka semua untuk duduk dan memulai acara makan malamnya dengan khidmat. Tanpa ada salah satu dari mereka yang membuka percakapan.

"Ne, Sakura, Sasuke sangat menyukai makanan laut," Mikoto bersuara lebih dulu. Mengabaikan delikan dari Fugaku yang memiliki prinsip untuk tidak berbicara selama acara makan berlangsung.

"Huum, benar sekali, Sakura," timpal Itachi. Ia kemudian memotong ikan bakar itu dengan pisau miliknya. "Terkecuali cumi-cumi. Sasuke alergi dengan yang satu itu."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia akan mencatat itu baik-baik di dalam kepalanya.

Lalu, pintu ruang makan terbuka. Sasuke datang dengan kemeja abu-abu dan celana kain. Terlihat sekali kalau lelaki itu belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak, Sakura memberikan Sasuke senyum kecil dan dibalas tatapan dingin darinya. Memalingkan wajah, Sasuke memilih untuk duduk setelah menyapa mereka singkat.

"Selamat makan. Maaf aku baru datang."

Sang Ibu tersenyum, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut rambut mencuat sang anak. "Kami baru saja mulai. Bagaimana kau bisa datang bersamaan dengan kami?"

Sasuke membalik piring miliknya dan meminum separuh gelas anggur. "Aku berangkat lima belas menit setelah kalian. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku untuk dua hari kedepan," jawabnya singkat.

"Itu bagus," timpal Itachi dengan kedipan mata dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

Mereka makan malam dalam diam. Sakura memilih untuk menjadi pendiam kali ini. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bicara apa untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka semua.

.

.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan ia menghentikan pergerakan tangannya untuk membuka kancing kemejanya. Sakura menghela napas panjang, ia memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap lurus-lurus ke dalam oniks segelap malam milik suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah? Aku mencoba menghubungimu, mengirimu pesan, menanyakanmu pada sekretaris dan asistenmu, mengapa kau tidak mencoba menghubungiku kembali?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat satu, kemudian ia kembali berbalik dan mulai membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. "Aku sibuk," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Ia kembali menatap lirih punggung lebar suaminya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, lalu berbalik. "Kau lihat kalau aku baik-baik saja. Jangan tanyakan hal bodoh, Sakura. Aku lelah."

"Maaf," gumamnya pelan. Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang pucat. Ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan ranjang tempat mereka akan tidur malam ini.

"Kau saja yang tidur di sana, aku akan tidur di sofa," ujar Sasuke ketika melirik Sakura yang menyiapkan bantal untuknya berbaring.

Sakura menautkan alisnya, ketika ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Sasuke pergi keluar kamar tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun padanya.

Sakura duduk termenung di tepi ranjang. Menatap kosong pada pintu kayu kamarnya dengan pandangan memburam. Apakah Sasuke membencinya karena merahasiakan ini darinya? Mengapa? Ia hanya belum siap memberitahu Sasuke keadaan sebenarnya.

Menyiapkan bantal untuknya berbaring, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi tidur dan melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Hanya untuk malam ini…

.

.

Keesokan paginya setelah mereka selesai sarapan, Sakura memilih untuk pergi ke pantai dan bermain pasir pantai disana. Ia memakai celana santai dengan kaus longgar dan rambut panjangnya sengaja ia ikat tinggi agar tidak tertiup angin laut yang kencang dan membuat rambutnya menjadi kusut.

Sasuke duduk di kursi santai yang sudah disediakan pihak resort di pinggir laut bersama Itachi. Mikoto dan Fugaku memilih untuk berkeliling dan mencari buah tangan untuk mereka bawa pulang nanti. Sakura juga berniat untuk membeli beberapa benda unik untuk kedua orang tuanya.

Itachi menghampiri Sakura dan ikut bersamanya untuk duduk di pinggir laut dan membasahi kaki mereka dengan air laut yang jernih itu. Sakura tertawa kecil. Itachi sedikit berceloteh tentang masa-masa sekolahnya yang lucu dan beberapa kali menggodanya. Membuat Sakura terkikik geli karenanya.

Bunyi ponsel yang nyaring membuat keduanya terdiam. Sakura tahu kalau bunyi ponsel itu bukan berasal dari ponselnya, ia menoleh, menemukan Sasuke sedang menelepon dan menyingkir dari sana ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari mereka agar pembicaraannya tidak terdengar. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang memilih untuk tidak menoleh atau meliriknya sedikit saja.

Itachi yang melihatnya menepuk bahunya lembut. Lelaki yang berumur hampir kepala tiga itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia kembali masuk ke dalam air untuk berenang.

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam sebentar lagi. Pemandangan ini menjadi momen tersendiri bagi Sakura yang duduk di tepi laut sembari menatap laut yang bertebaran warna oranye di sana. Sakura tersenyum lembut ketika matahari mulai tenggelam dan menyisakan langit berwarna oranye kemerahan di atas sana.

Malam mulai datang tetapi ia masih setia duduk disana. Memandang pemandangan alam seorang diri dan berharap kalau rasa sakitnya bisa ikut tenggelam bersama matahari disana dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi.

Sakura menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam lipatan tangannya. Menyembunyikan jeritan hati pilunya karena pengabaian Sasuke yang terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu bodoh untuk tidak terbuka dengan suaminya sendiri. Ini memang semua salahnya.

Ia kembali menunduk lebih peduli bagaimana kencangnya angin laut yang kini menghempas tubuh rapuhnya. Yang ia butuhkan adalah waktu. Waktu untuk sendiri dan menceritakan semua masalahnya pada alam lalu menangis.

.

.

"Kita harus bicara, Sasuke," suara lembut Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang hendak keluar dari pintu kamar karena tangan kecil wanita itu mencoba menahan lengannya kuat.

Sasuke berbalik. Ia melepas genggaman tangannya pada gagang pintu dan mendengarkan Sakura untuk berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Kau pasti akan terluka jika melihat Shion seperti itu," aku Sakura. Ia berusaha jujur dan membuka semuanya. "Aku berencana memberitahumu jika keadaan Shion lebih baik, Sasuke. Aku bersumpah."

"Tapi terlambat, bukan? Aku sudah mengetahuinya tanpa perlu kau memberitahukannya padaku," suara Sasuke meninggi dan terdengar sinis.

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Ia memilih untuk duduk di atas ranjang dengan Sasuke yang bersandar pada pintu kamar.

"Aku juga hancur. Kau tahu? Aku juga hancur. Shion tidak pantas menerimanya, bukan? Dia wanita yang baik. Dia memiliki masa depan yang panjang," lirih Sakura. Hebat. Dia memuji dirinya sendiri karena tidak menangis. "Pertemuan pertama kami memang buruk. Dia marah padaku, tapi aku senang. Itu bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapatkan sebuah senyum samar dari istrinya yang masih menatap tegak lurus ke arahnya.

"Hari demi hari berlalu. Aku semakin merasa bersalah. Aku seperti tidak lagi bisa membantunya. Dia semakin terlihat putus asa dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan semua aksi nekatnya."

"Aku hancur melihatnya seperti itu," Sakura mendongak ketika mendengar gumaman samar dari Sasuke yang terdengar sampai ke telinganya. "Aku ikut hancur."

Tangan Sakura bergetar. Ia mencoba tersenyum namun gagal. Kata-kata Shion terngiang di kepalanya. Bagaimana hubungan mereka yang selama ini terjalin. Dan bagaimana Sasuke yang dengan sabarnya menunggu Shion hingga wanita itu tersadar dari kritisnya.

"Aku terkadang berpikir … kenapa bukan aku saja yang mengalaminya dan bukan wanita malang itu," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya. "Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambil nyawaku sama seperti ia mengambil nyawa anakku."

Sakura menoleh. Mendapati wajah Sasuke yang datar dan kosong ketika menatap matanya. Kemudian wanita itu tersenyum, ia bangkit dari ranjang dan bergerak untuk mendekati Sasuke yang memilih untuk keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Tidak memedulikan bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura terdiam di tempatnya. Ia memilih untuk bersandar di tepi jendela kamar dan melamun.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta mereka telah mendarat sempurna di landasan udara kota Tokyo. Itachi segera kembali ke rumah bersama kedua orang tuanya dan Sakura kembali ke rumah bersama Sasuke yang memilih untuk mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat dan tidak bersuara sama sekali sejak tadi.

"Antarkan aku ke hotel, aku punya urusan di sana," Sasuke berkata dingin pada sang supir yang kini berputar arah menuju hotel dimana Sasuke menginap selama ini.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, ia menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sasuke. "Kenapa harus ke hotel? Tidakkah kau mau sarapan dulu?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia kembali diam dan melemparkan tatapannya pada luar kaca mobil. Ia tidak berniat untuk membuka percakapan lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke turun dari mobil setelah sang supir memberhentikannya tepat di depan pintu kaca hotel berbintang lima tersebut. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum simpul ketika Sasuke hendak turun dari mobilnya dan tidak mendapat respon apa pun dari lelaki itu.

Lalu kemudian mobil itu membawanya kembali ke rumah. Sakura harus segera bersiap-siap untuk bertemu janji dengan Ino siang ini. Mereka akan makan siang bersama lalu pergi berbelanja bulanan.

.

.

Siang ini cukup terik dan jalanan juga tidak mendukung aktifitasnya saat ini. Ino membatalkan janjinya karena ada urusan penting dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri menuju supermarket.

Tepat di saat lampu merah menyala, Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita dengan rambut perak sepunggungnya tengah berbicara serius. Jarak mereka cukup jauh dan Sakura tidak bisa mendengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia cukup melihat mereka dari jauh dan menebak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke terlihat frustasi. Lelaki itu lalu dengan kilat memeluk wanita itu dengan erat di depan umum. Sama sekali tindakan yang belum pernah Sasuke tunjukkan padanya. Sakura memejamkan matanya yang mulai memburam. Lampu merah tersisa dua puluh detik lagi dan Sasuke belum mau melepas pelukannya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia kembali menutup kaca mobilnya dengan salah satu air mata yang tumpah di pipi kanannya.

Ia menepuk bahu sang supir dengan lembut dan berkata, "kita kembali ke rumah. Aku ingin tidur."

Sang supir segera memutar arah mobilnya dan kembali ke rumah. Sakura butuh istirahat saat ini juga. Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah dan isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sakura tidak tahu, ia berusaha menahannya sebisa mungkin tapi tetap saja gagal. Pemandangan itu terasa menyakitkannya dan kata-kata Shion terasa mengiris hatinya. Sakura pernah melihat Sasuke sebelumnya seperti ini. Namun perasaannya belum sedalam ini.

Sakura turun dari mobilnya. Terkejut ketika mendapati Yahiko tengah bersandar pada mobil mewahnya sedang menunggu seseorang. Dengan langkah ragu, Sakura mendekat, membuat Yahiko yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, aku menunggumu."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya dan memasang wajah polos. "Aku? Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu?"

Yahiko mengangguk cepat. Lalu tatapan matanya berubah ragu ketika menatap Sakura. "Aku harus mengatakan ini, Sakura."

"Aku berkelahi dengan Sasuke kemarin," Ya Tuhan, Sakura menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Pantas saja sejak semalam Sasuke menghindarinya yang mencoba mengobati luka di pipinya. Lelaki itu tetap tutup mulut ketika Sakura mendesak Sasuke untuk menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Dengarkan aku, Sakura. Pergilah bersamaku, aku berjanji, aku akan membuatmu bahagia. Kita tidak akan pernah terbayang masa lalu lagi. Kita akan pergi jauh dari sini. Sasuke hanya membuatmu sedih."

Sakura terdiam. Kedua matanya melebar dan sorotan mata tajam tidak bisa membohonginya. Ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Yahiko menebak sendiri apa jawaban yang akan Sakura berikan.

Sakura mundur perlahan-lahan, ia masing diam tidak menjawab kata-kata Yahiko dan memilih untuk lari dari sana dan pergi ke dalam.

Yahiko terdiam di tempatnya, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mobilnya lalu pergi.

.

.

" _Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Silakan hubungi beberapa saat lagi."_

Lagi. Sakura menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya. Ia mendesah berat dan menyembunyikan helaian merah mudanya di atas meja. Ia melirik sebotol kecil yang berisikan pil penenang. Ia berhenti meminumnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Merasa kalau pikirannya sudah lebih baik dan tidak ada lagi beban yang terlalu berat untuk dipikulnya.

Hari menjelang malam, Sasuke tidak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Kata-kata Yahiko berputar terus di dalam kepalanya. Kepingan tentang kejadian hari ini terasa membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

Sakura mengambil botol itu dan membukanya kasar. Mengambil puluhan obat penenang itu dan meminumnya sekali tegukan bersama segelas air. Terus begitu hingga botol obat itu kandas tak tersisa.

Kemudian ia merasa kepalanya pusing dan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia tidak lagi tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan organ dalamnya serasa tidak mau lagi bergerak. Ia tidak tahu kalau rasanya mati semenyakitkan ini. Ia jatuh dengan kepala membentur kaki meja dengan keras dan berdarah hingga darah mengalir dari kepala bagian belakangnya. Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri kemudian lalu tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kejang-kejang selanjutnya.

Mulutnya mengeluarkan cairan putih dan mengalir melalui sudut bibirnya hingga bercampur dengan darah kental dari kepalanya. Sakura sudah sepenuhnya tidak sadarkan diri dan nyawanya berada di ambang kematian.

.

.

"Sakura! Aku membawakan barangmu yang tertinggal tadi." Itachi membuka pintu utama ketika memencet bel tidak ada yang membukanya. Tetapi lampu rumah menyala terang menandakan kalau ada penghuni di dalamnya.

Itachi masuk ke dalam masih dengan meneriakkan nama Sakura dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan lantang.

Ia mencium bau anyir darah ketika dirinya menginjak lantai dapur hendak naik ke lantai atas. Lalu, bau itu semakin menyengat ketika dia melihat ada sebuah botol kecil kosong di atas meja makan dan darah yang mengalir dari bawah meja.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Teriak Itachi tanpa sadar ketika berlari dan mendapati Sakura yang kejang-kejang dan mulutnya yang setia mengeluarkan cairan putih. Masih dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepala bagian belakang, Itachi membawa Sakura keluar dari rumah menuju mobilnya dan memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keringat mengalir deras membasahi dahinya. Ia melirik Sakura yang kini diam. Wajahnya yang biasa memerah kini memucat sempurna.

"Sakura, bertahanlah, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke nanti…"

.

.

Sasuke merapikan berkas-berkas laporan untuk ia serahkan besok di dalam laci kerjanya. Ini sudah pukul tujuh malam dan ia harus segera kembali. Pikirannya kembali dilema, antara hotel atau kembali pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke memikirkan rumah. Ia harus bicara dengan Sakura dan meluruskan segalanya. Menghapus kesalahpahaman diantara mereka dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Kemudian ponselnya bergetar hebat, Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sebelum mengambilnya. Nama Itachi tertera di sana.

"Itachi?" panggil Sasuke datar.

" _Sasuke…"_ Suara Itachi tenggelam bersamaan dengan napasnya yang memburu dan suara langkah kaki yang berlari. Lalu, suara putus asa Itachi terdengar dan beberapa suara orang lain yang ikut masuk ke dalam sambungan telepon mereka semakin membuat Sasuke gelisah.

"Itachi, Itachi, kau mendengarku? Kau dimana?" Seru Sasuke dengan suara tinggi yang hampir panik.

" _Tolong dia, dokter. Tolong dia, tolong selamatkan nyawanya kumohon.."_

Sasuke semakin panik dibuatnya. Itachi serasa tidak mendengar suara tingginya. Sasuke lalu keluar dari ruangan dan berharap kalau kali ini Itachi tidak membawa kabar buruk tentang keluarganya. Atau Ibunya atau Ayahnya. Sasuke tidak bisa memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada.

"Itachi, apa yang terjadi?"

" _Sasuke,"_ suara Itachi tertelan di sela isaknya. _"Sakura sedang dalam masa kritis. Kami dirumah sakit sekarang."_

Sasuke tanpa sadar menjatuhkan ponselnya. Beribu pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya. Ia kemudian teringat kata-kata Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu di rumah sakit.

" _Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika aku berada di posisi yang sama seperti dirinya?"_

"Ya, Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan kali ini.."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

With the same song like yesterday. All I Ask, still makes me crying over huhu.

Anw, karena feels saya lagi bagus. Saya balesin review satu-satu dulu ya!

 **Jamurlumutan462:** udah update kilat belum? Huhu iya Sakura sebelas duabelas gabeda jauh sama authornya wkwk /dikemplang

 **Nuniisurya26:** huhu ikut sedih jadinya. Tuntutan ceritanya mengharuskan salah satu dari mereka untuk merelakan dan mengikhlaskan begitu. Jadinya ya … mau gimana lagi aaahhh jangan ikut baper kaaa

 **D3rin:** heee beneran nangis itu? kalau endingnya sihh masih bisa nebak-nebak ya gimana wkwk

 **Miyasato:** update asap as your wish.

 **Kasihrukmana2818:** iyanih. Bukan maksudnya ditelantarin bung. Emang belum ada feelsnya nulis di fic itu. Kalau belum ada feelsnya dipaksain nulis malah ga karu-karuan jadinya.

 **Liana na:** huuuu baper banget emang ya? mulai ada perasaan belum ya … hmhmhm

 **Kuracakun:** tidak ada gaara di sini, dear. Hanya ada Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Ino (kadang nyelip) udah. Hmm Shion sama siapa ya cocoknyaa?

 **Ayuwahyuni7:** Shion gamati www dia masih idup lagi itu btw. Strong juga ye Shion huhu.

 **Miyuki:** YOU RIGHT HUUHU INI SETUJU BANGET ASELI.

 **Coalacolacola:** Happy belated birthday for u :) all the best wishes for you! Hihi. Iyaanihh, makasi banyak ya udah dibilang bagus padahal mah apa atuh.

 **I'm not your mom:** chandelier proses yaa

 **Linda Y:** thank you untuk masukannya. Siap siap ditunggu aja yaa

 **Anonymous:** awalnya sih mikir cuma sampai delapan apa sembilan. Tapi pas dipikir-pikir lagi kayaknya memang sampai sembilan chapter aja dan kalau pun digenapin sepuluh plus epilog nanti (kalau ada)

 **Ariana:** thank you, dear! wkwk iya imajinasi, galau, setres, broken, kecampur jadinya begitu hasilnya. Semoga chap ini tetep gangecewain yaa!

Terima kasih untuk para reviewers yang masuk ke kotak review. Saran, dukungan, kritik, kalian bikin saya seneng banget. Gaboong. Ganyangka kalau Innocence masih ada yang setia nungguin. And this chapter, special for u guys yang udah setia nunggu fic ini buat update.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	8. Chapter 8

Shion memutar-mutarkan cangkir tehnya acak. Searah dengan pergerakan jarum jam. Sudah hampir dua puluh menit dia duduk di sini dengan segelas teh dan sepotong kue lemon yang menjadi kue favoritnya selama ini.

Mata peraknya terus menyusuri ke luar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu lintas tampak ramai hari ini. Mobil berserta angkutan umum lainnya tampak memadati jalan-jalan besar.

Ini adalah restaurant favoritnya selama ia menjalin hubungan bersama seseorang. Seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain dengan suatu ikatan sah bernama pernikahan. Tidak ada lagi celah untuknya masuk dan menghancurkan semuanya. Ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menjadi duri bagi orang lain. Tidak pernah.

Bahkan orang tuanya memilih untuk memaafkan dan mengikhlaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Meskipun rasa kemarahan dan kekecewaan itu ada, mereka memilih untuk memendamnya rapat-rapat dan tidak lagi pernah membicarakannya.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?"

Suara berat seorang pria membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan kepala pirangnya menggeleng. "Tidak, baru dua puluh menit," jawabnya sambil terkekeh.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk. Tanpa melepas jas kerjanya, ia menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan meminta secangkir kopi panas pada pelayan yang lewat.

"Ada yang harus kita bicarakan, Sasuke," Pertama-tama dirinya yang harus membuka percakapan. Dia yang membuat pertemuan ini. Dia yang memaksa Sasuke untuk bertemu dan berbicara. Mereka membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua. Walaupun keadaannya belum pulih total, ini harus dilakukan.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia diam dan mendengarkan apa yang akan Shion katakan.

"Aku berobat pada Sakura. Awalnya itu tidak sengaja, aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura adalah seorang dokter kejiwaan. Aku tidak berpikir untuk ke sana. Tetapi semenjak aku melihat daftar nama dokter yang bertugas, aku sengaja memilihnya," Shion berbicara sembari menatap dalam cangkir tehnya. "Lalu, aku melihatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah tegas dan pendirian yang kuat. Itu sosok yang pertama kali aku lihat ketika aku benar-benar menatap matanya."

Shion melirik Sasuke yang terdiam. Lelaki itu tidak berniat memotong ucapannya. Terlihat sekali bagaimana pandangan Sasuke yang datar padanya.

"Tetapi aku selalu membuatnya sedih. Aku selalu membicarakan dirimu di depannya. Itu bodoh dan kekanakkan," ia tersenyum kecut. "Aku belajar banyak hal ketika aku bersamanya. Dia benar, aku tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh kalau aku tidak pernah berniat untuk benar-benar sembuh."

"Kupikir wanita yang kau nikahi adalah wanita licik yang hanya mengincar hartamu saja. Dia hanya mengejar materi dan semua apa yang digilai wanita pada umumnya darimu. Tetapi dia berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Dia wanita yang apa adanya."

Sasuke diam. Masih tetap diam.

"Aku tahu dia juga menyimpan luka yang sama. Itu terbaca jelas di matanya. Ia bukanlah tipe pembenci seperti yang pernah kupikirkan. Dia mencoba memelukku, dan aku menolaknya."

Shion mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk menjadi duri di pernikahan kalian setelah aku mengetahui semuanya. Tetapi ketika aku melihat Sakura lebih dekat lagi, aku tidak akan mampu melakukannya."

"Itu bagus," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Shion tersenyum samar. "Ya, jika aku menikah nanti, aku juga akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari suamiku nanti," ujarnya dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Dia wanita yang baik. Dia sempurna. Dia lebih baik dariku. Dan itu alasan kenapa Tuhan memisahkanku darimu, kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Aku belajar banyak hal dari kejadian yang lalu," ucap Shion dengan senyum.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Kata-kata Shion baru saja terasa menamparnya. Wanita ini, mantan tunangannya, mantan kekasihnya, baru saja berbicara hal seperti ini padanya. Ia tidak berpikir jauh kalau Shion benar-benar melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Kau juga akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik," kata Sasuke singkat.

Shion tersenyum lebar. "Oh, tentu saja. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang besar untukku. Hanya saja, aku belum sempat mencarinya."

Sasuke mau tak mau ikut tersenyum karenanya. Meskipun hanya berupa garis bibir yang sedikit melengkung ke atas, itu cukup membuat senyum Shion melebar.

Shion bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah ia menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang di bawah cangkir minumannya. Ia menghentikan Sasuke yang hendak membayar pesanannya dengan gelengan kepala dan Sasuke menurutinya.

Lalu, mereka berdua keluar bersamaan dari restaurant tempat dimana semuanya bermula. Tempat dimana awal hubungan mereka terjalin dan berubah menjadi akhir di tempat yang sama.

Shion menginjak lantai halaman restaurant terlebih dulu. Ia melirik Sasuke yang membenarkan jas kerjanya.

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar melepasmu. Benar-benar melepasmu. Berjanjilah untuk bahagia," lirih Shion tulus.

Sasuke menoleh, ia melihat senyum itu sekali lagi. Senyum yang pernah ia puja dulu.

"Aku tahu kau juga mencintainya. Katakan padanya sebelum semua terlambat," ujar Shion dengan mata peraknya menyipit dengan senyum. Kemudian ia memukul pelan bahu Sasuke, seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. "Kalian harus bahagia. Aku akan mendoakan untuk kebahagiaan kalian berdua."

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang ia tunjukkan benar-benar sebuah senyum tulus. Lalu, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat, mendekapnya dalam pelukan hangat yang lama.

"Kau juga. Kau juga harus bahagia. Maafkan aku," lirih Sasuke ketika merasakan ada tangan mungil yang melingkari pinggangnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sosok lain yang melihat pemandangan itu dengan mata memburam dibalik tebalnya jendela kaca mobil. Mata hijau yang tadinya cerah itu kini berubah redup ketika melihat pelukan mereka semakin erat. Dan akhirnya, sosok itu berlalu pergi tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 _ **Dedicated for nuniisurya26**_

.

* * *

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

* * *

.

.

.

Itachi duduk di kursi tunggu dengan wajah pucat serta keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ini sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke tidak kunjung datang dan dokter tidak juga keluar dari ruangan.

Ia tidak mungkin menghubungi orang tuanya. Mereka akan panik dan tentu saja, masalah ini akan bertambah runyam. Biarkan adiknya menyelesaikan ini secara dewasa. Baru setelah itu, ia akan memberitahu orang tuanya.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan dengan masker yang diturunkan dari hidungnya. Ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan penuh lega dan sebuah senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkannya. Benturan itu cukup keras dan membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya karena mengenai titik fital dari kepalanya. Tapi semua baik-baik saja, ia harus melewati masa kritisnya terlebih dulu sebelum ia benar-benar pulih."

"Apa dia mengalami hal lain atau apa?" tanya Itachi.

Kepala dokter itu mengangguk. "Menurut _scan_ yang kami lakukan, ia memiliki ketergantungan dengan obat penenang yang berlebihan. Ini berbahaya, efek obat itu bisa membunuhnya langsung di dalam tidurnya lain waktu. Jika kau bisa membantu kami untuk menasihatinya agar tidak terlalu bergantung pada obat itu."

Itachi mengangguk. Sakura sudah keluar dari masa sulitnya. Ia hanya menunggu untuk bangun dan melewati fase-fase kritisnya. Mungkin berlangsung satu atau dua hari. Semoga saja.

Dokter itu berpamitan pergi pada Itachi. Itachi kembali duduk, ia mengacak rambutnya kasar. Kenapa ini harus terjadi. Kenapa harus terjadi lagi? Bagaimana kalau nyawa Sakura tidak terselamatkan lagi?

Suara langkah sepatu mengusik telinganya, Itachi mendongak, mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berlari dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Wajah lelaki itu jauh lebih pucat darinya. Berkali-kali Sasuke berusaha mengintip dari tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka, namun nihil.

"Apa yang dokter katakan, Itachi!?" suaranya tampak putus asa dan frustrasi.

Itachi hanya diam. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng kecil. "Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada dokter yang menanganinya," jawabnya datar. Membuat geraman tertahan Sasuke terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke segera pergi melesat untuk menemui dokter yang menangani kondisi Sakura. Itachi tidak mau memberitahunya, biarkan Sasuke yang mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sedang dialami istrinya. Jadi, yang dilakukan Itachi hanyalah diam dan menunggu. Menunggu sampai semua mimpi buruk ini berakhir.

.

.

Sudah satu hari terlalui, tetapi Sakura belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Dokter melarang siapa pun untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan wanita itu, meskipun Sasuke sendiri adalah suami sahnya. Dokter melarangnya sampai Sakura bisa melewati fase kritisnya terlebih dahulu.

Jadi, yang Sasuke lakukan adalah tetap duduk di kursi tunggu. Menunggu sang istri untuk bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa Sakura bisa berbuat jauh untuk menghabisi nyawanya sendiri dengan meminum obat laknat itu? Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah tahu kalau Sakura memiliki kecenderungan obat itu sejak lama. Jadi, Sakura menyembunyikan hal ini darinya?

Naruto datang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke yang tampak tegang dan menyuruh lelaki itu untuk tetap tenang dan sabar menunggunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas lutut kakinya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mampu tersenyum sedih dan mencoba menghiburnya namun berakhir gagal. Sasuke sedang tidak ingin dihibur siapa pun. Yang ia inginkan adalah untuk Sakura tetap hidup. Itu saja.

.

.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan sesuatu sejak tadi malam," Itachi memberikan sepotong roti isi pada sang adik dengan sebotol air putih untuk adiknya. Sasuke hanya melihat roti itu sekilas dan menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak lapar."

Itachi mendesah berat. Ia menaruh roti itu di samping tempat duduk adiknya dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi seberang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak memberitahukan ini pada orang tua kita. Mereka akan panik dan Ibu akan menangis terus. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya. Mereka pernah melihat kejadian yang lebih mengerikan dari ini," kata Itachi lirih, ia menatap kosong pada roti yang sudah tersobek bungkusannya.

Sasuke masih tetap diam. Sejak kemarin ia belum bersuara sama sekali. Setelah ia mendengar apa yang dokter itu katakan, dunianya terasa runtuh saat itu juga. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Sakura keluar dari masa sulitnya. Ia memang handal dalam pekerjaannya, bahkan ia terkenal tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan ketika tangannya sudah mulai menyentuh kertas putih. Tapi mengapa ini terasa sulit?

Itachi menghembuskan napas panjang. Berbicara dengan Sasuke sama saja berbicara dengan tembok rumah sakit. Nihil. Tidak akan ada jawaban yang keluar dari sana. Itachi sendiri terkadang heran, mengapa Sasuke tumbuh menjadi pribadi tertutup dan dingin seperti itu? Mereka dibesarkan dengan cara yang sama. Penuh kasih sayang yang sama. Tidak merasa kekurangan apa pun.

Mungkin karena sifat mereka yang berbeda. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang seperti dikatakan orang-orang. Kalau Sasuke adalah sosok misterius yang tertutup dan tak tersentuh.

"Kau pulang saja," Itachi membuka suaranya hampir seperti sebuah bisikan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia menaikkan satu alisnya. "Tidak. Kau saja yang pulang," ketusnya.

Itachi beranggapan kalau Sasuke sedang ingin bergurau dengannya. Tetapi sayangnya tidak. Nada bicara lelaki itu sungguh dingin dan terdengar tidak suka.

"Ya, baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Balas Itachi.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan datar lalu kembali berkutat dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari teras rumah sakit. Ia tidak sengaja bertemu Yahiko yang tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran khusus tamu. Sebagai rekan bisnis yang baik, ia melangkah ke arahnya dan menegurnya ramah.

"Yahiko, sedang apa kau disini?"

Yahiko menoleh. Ia memberikan Naruto senyum kecil. "Menjenguk seseorang," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia memainkan kunci mobilnya. "Aku juga. Sasuke tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Kupikir dia punya masalah, dan ternyata ini berkaitan dengan Sakura."

Yahiko terlihat tidak terkejut. Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap tenang. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, ia ingin sekali memukul wajah angkuh Uchiha Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya yang keras.

"Ada apa dengan dirinya?" tanya Yahiko.

Naruto menggeleng sedih. Wajahnya yang tampak ceria berubah sedih. "Sakura kritis. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu terbaring di rumah sakit ini. Sasuke tetap diam dan Itachi juga sama. Mereka sedang sedih. Aku tidak tega menanyakannya lebih jauh lagi."

Rahang Yahiko mengeras seketika. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan. "Kalau begitu aku akan mampir," dustanya dengan senyum samar. "Kau kembali saja. Urus istrimu itu." Dan membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Naruto segera pamit undur diri dan pergi menuju mobilnya. Meninggalkan Yahiko yang menatap mobil hitam mewah itu dengan pandangan marah. Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini. Ia kemari untuk menjenguk wanita itu. Ia sengaja membatalkan semua rapat hari ini dan seterusnya selama Sakura masih dalam keadaan kritis. Ia harus disana untuk menunggunya. Memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada Uchiha Sasuke karena sudah berani merusak hidup wanita itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia pikir, Sakura bahagia. Tapi ia salah besar. Uchiha Sasuke hanya memberikannya kesedihan bukan kebahagiaan seperti yang ia harapkan.

Setelah mendengar kabar kalau Sakura meminum obat penenang dan overdosis. Ia segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melihat kondisi wanita itu. Hatinya hancur. Saat di jalan, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh. Pikirannya hanya ada Sakura. Jika wanita itu tidak selamat, bagaimana?

Yahiko menghela napasnya. Ia masuk ke rumah sakit dan menanyakan pada resepsionis dimana ruang rawat Sakura.

.

.

"Sepertinya pria itu ingin menjenguk Sakura," bisik Itachi hampir bergumam yang berhasil ditangkap oleh telinga Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan kilat, Sasuke mendongak, menemukan Yahiko berjalan terburu-buru ke arahnya. Ia berdiri, hendak menghentikan langkah lelaki itu untuk mendekati pintu kamar Sakura namun terhalang oleh pukulan tangan Yahiko yang terlalu cepat.

"Sial," umpat Sasuke yang merasakan pukulan tepat di rahangnya dan memerah. Untung saja tidak sampai mengenai bibirnya dan robek.

Yahiko masih diam. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan marah yang bercampur benci dan kecewa. Entahlah, perasaannya saat ini campur aduk. Ia ingin melampiaskannya pada lelaki ini.

"Ini rumah sakit! Jangan bertengkar kalian!" Seru Itachi yang langsung menengahi mereka berdua ketika ia melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya untuk membalas perbuatan Yahiko padanya.

Sasuke mundur ketika Itachi menatapnya tajam. Begitu juga dengan Yahiko yang memilih untuk mundur dan duduk diam di tempatnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Wajah keduanya memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Jangan bertindak kekanakkan, Sasuke. Duduklah," perintah Itachi hampir terdengar seperti bentakan. Sasuke duduk, ia mengusap rahangnya dan sesekali meringis perih karenanya.

"Aku tidak mengenal dirimu. Tapi bersikaplah dewasa setidaknya," tunjuk Itachi pada Yahiko yang kini memalingkan wajahnya. Itachi menghela napas pendek. Para pengunjung dan pegawai rumah sakit sedang memerhatikan mereka. Saat ini kedua laki-laki ini menjadi pusat perhatian. Itachi tersenyum kecil untuk meredakan suasana yang tampak tegang dan kembali duduk di samping sang adik.

Napas Sasuke masih terdengar memburu. Itachi yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa diam. Ia sendiri sedang bingung. Apakah lelaki ini adalah bagian dari masa lalu Sakura? Kalau begitu, mengapa ia kembali?

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Itachi pergi untuk membeli makan malam yang ada di kantin rumah sakit. Sasuke masih duduk dengan sabar menunggu Sakura untuk bangun. Tubuhnya mati rasa, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun selain duduk diam dan menunggu.

Yahiko sudah kembali ke rumahnya sejak sore tadi. Entahlah, mungkin karena hawa diantara mereka berdua tidak kunjung reda, membuat lelaki itu akhirnya mengalah dan pergi.

"Pulanglah. Kau perlu istirahat," Itachi datang dengan segelas kopi panas dan beberapa makanan bungkus untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke menerima kopi seduhan itu, ia menatap dalam-dalam pada cairan hitam pekat yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Aku hanya ingin berganti baju, setelah itu akan kembali."

Itachi mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia membiarkan Sasuke pulang ke rumah dan ia akan bergantian menjaga Sakura malam ini.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, Itachi melirik nama sang pemanggil yang kini terpampang di layar ponselnya. Dengan wajah bingung dan perasaan bercampur kalut, ia menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

" _Kau di mana?"_

Itachi berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya. "Aku sedang makan malam, Ibu. Jangan khawatir," dusta Itachi.

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari sana. _"Astaga. Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Sejak pagi kau menghilang, nak. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak bisa menghubungi Sasuke. Kemana dia?"_

Mulut Itachi berhenti mengunyah. Ia memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk ini. "Dia sedang sibuk kurasa."

" _Kalau begitu, besok aku akan mengunjunginya. Aku rindu pada Sakura. Kita bisa pergi keluar untuk makan malam bersama,"_ ujarnya terdengar ceria.

Wajah Itachi memucat seketika. Genggaman pada teleponnya hampir terjatuh. "Ibu, aku hubungi lagi nanti, ya."

Suara Uchiha Mikoto terdengar sedih. _"Ya, baiklah, nak. Sampai jumpa. Cepat pulang, ya."_

"Baik, Bu."

Sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Itachi menghela napas panjang. Ia menatap datar pada pasta pesanannya untuk makan malam. Tidak lagi berselera makan, ia menutup pasta itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Lalu, ia memejamkan matanya. Berkutat pada pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Kasur berukuran besar itu tampak rapi dan tak tersentuh. Sakura yang merapikannya, itu pasti. Lalu, tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikirannya. Apa yang Sakura sembunyikan darinya pasti ada di kamar ini.

Sasuke mulai mencari botol kecil yang berisi pil penenang yang biasa Sakura minum sesuai yang dikatakan sang dokter tadi padanya. Ia mulai mencarinya, di bawah bantal, atas nakas samping tempat tidur, dan tempat-tempat lainnya.

Lalu, perhatiannya terpusat pada laci kecil yang tersembunyi di meja rias milik istrinya. Sasuke melewatkan laci itu, ia mendekat, mulai memutar kunci di sana.

Oniks gelapnya melebar ketika menemukan setidaknya lima botol kecil pil penenang dengan jumlah beragam. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat bagaimana cara Sakura menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Ia mengambil salah satu botol di sana, menatapnya dalam dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat.

 **PRAAAKK**

Ia membanting botol itu ke dinding hingga isinya keluar dan bercecer di atas lantai kamarnya. Terus, ia melakukannya pada semua botol laknat itu dan membantingnya hingga isinya keluar.

Amarah tiba-tiba menguasainya, ia mundur perlahan-lahan hingga kakinya menatap ranjang miliknya. Menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat, Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan bahu bergetar.

Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya sekali lagi.

.

.

"Ah, Tuan,"

Sasuke menoleh pada supir kepercayaannya. Dengan wajah datar, ia mengangguk kecil dan pria paruh baya itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kemarin, aku mengantar Nyonya untuk pergi ke supermarket. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia meminta untuk pulang," akunya jujur.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi seingatku, dia menangis sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Entahlah, ketika lampu merah menyala di persimpangan kota, tatapannya tidak pernah terlepas dari sisi kanan jalan."

Mata Sasuke melebar seketika. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Sakura pernah melihatnya sewaktu mereka belum menikah bersama Shion di tempat yang sama. Dan mengapa ini terulang lagi?

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Ia menyuruh pria itu untuk pergi dan membiarkan ia mengambil alih mobilnya.

.

.

Itachi tertidur di kursinya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak pucat. Sasuke tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, Itachi berjasa untuk menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya. Kalau Sakura telat lima belas menit saja, nyawanya bisa tidak tertolong.

"Pulanglah," suara dingin Sasuke memecah keheningan. Itachi yang baru saja membuka matanya tampak terkejut ketika mendapati sang adik sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan pakaian yang baru dan wajah yang masih tetap sama. Datar.

Itachi mengusap wajah mengantuknya. Ia mengangguk kecil dan segera pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata apa pun.

Lima belas menit kepergian Itachi, Sasuke juga dirundung rasa kantuk berlebih. Tetapi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya tidak mau beristirahat dan terus terjaga.

Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari ke arahnya. Ketika ia mendongak, ia mendapati sang dokter tengah berlari bersama dua perawat yang membawa beberapa alat medis di tangan mereka.

Sasuke semakin panik ketika dokter itu membuka pintu kamar Sakura bersama dua perawat lainnya. Ia ikut berdiri, mencoba mengintip dari celah pintu atau tirai jendela yang terbuka, namun dilarang oleh salah satu perawat di sana.

"Tetaplah tenang dan teruslah berdoa. Jangan putus asa," begitu kata salah satu suster berambut kemerahan itu. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa berdecak kesal, ia tentu panik dan bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia disuruh tetap tenang di saat mereka sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa istrinya?

"Sial, selamatkan dia!" seru Sasuke yang diberi anggukan oleh perawat itu. Wanita itu segera masuk dan meninggalkan Sasuke di depan pintu kamar seorang diri.

Hampir dua puluh menit, dokter menangani Sakura yang tiba-tiba berada jauh dibawah kondisi kritis. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat wanita itu tiba-tiba mengalami kondisi terlampau jauh dari stabil. Sasuke jatuh terduduk di sisi pintu dengan kepalanya tersembunyi di dalam lututnya. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia sudah menangis tadi. Ia menangis saat ia teringat bagaimana cara wanita itu menghabisi dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan ketika ia tahu sebuah fakta menyakitkan, ia juga menangis. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya ditemani oleh suara isakannya sendiri.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kami tidak tahu kapan ia sadar dari masa kritisnya. Tapi percayalah, dukungan Anda dengan keluarganya bisa membantunya keluar dari masa mengerikan ini."

Dokter itu mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang pertama kalinya. Berbekal dengan baju khusus yang disiapkan oleh perawat tadi, ia masuk ke sana.

Wajahnya pucat. Sangat amat pucat. Bola mata hijau yang kerap kali memandangnya dengan tulus, kini tesembunyi di dalam kelopaknya. Tidak ada lagi tangan yang mengusap wajahnya lembut. Kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan beberapa alat medis yang terpasang di wajah dan tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terbalut perban tebal yang melingkar sepanjang dahinya. Dokter bilang, benturan itu cukup keras hingga membuat beberapa jahitan tebal yang bisa terbuka sewaktu-waktu. Maka, cara terbaik adalah dengan memasang perban pada kepalanya. Untuk melindungi bekas luka itu dan jahitannya.

Sasuke duduk di kursi kecil yang ada di samping ranjang. Tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan lemah milik istrinya yang masih terbaring. Mengusapnya lembut di punggungnya, seolah memberi semangat padanya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku.."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke tahu, ini cara efektif untuk membuat wanita itu tetap hidup.

"Maafkan aku."

Dan ia mulai menangis.

"Bahkan kata maaf tidak cukup membuatmu kembali dari tidur panjangmu, 'kan?"

Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah dan membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan air matanya yang mungkin bisa terlihat. Tetapi ia tidak berniat menghapusnya, membiarkan itu tumpah. Dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan istrinya erat.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ada setitik air mata yang lolos dari mata terpejam itu. Turun perlahan-lahan dan membekas pada bantal dibawahnya.

.

.

Shion menginjak lantai rumah sakit untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia keluar dan dokter menyatakan kalau ia sudah pulih. Ia datang untuk mengecek kondisinya, dokter bilang ia harus rutin mengecek kesehatannya sendiri sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Iris peraknya tidak sengaja menangkap siluet sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari sebuah kamar tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini ketika ia menoleh. Setelah Sasuke menjauh dari sana, Shion segera mendekat ke kamar itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan membuat Sasuke terlihat hancur?

Dengan mengintip pada tirai jendela yang sedikit terbuka, matanya menyipit ketika menangkap sosok wanita yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus dan pernafasan yang tertancap di hidungnya.

Shion menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Sakura?"

Shion mundur perlahan-lahan dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memilih untuk duduk dan menenangkan napasnya yang berubah memburu seketika. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa sosok Sakura yang kuat menjadi lemah?

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Suara berat nan dalam itu membuatnya mendongak. Shion mendapati Sasuke tengah memandangnya dengan mimik muka datar dan suara dingin dari lelaki itu.

"Mengapa Sakura disini?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak menjawab kata-kata Shion dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam diam. Shion terduduk dengan wajah yang mulai memerah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hatinya ikut berdesir ketika melihat Sakura di sana.

Mengambil napas panjang, ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari sana. Sebelumnya ia sudah bertekad, kalau ia akan datang lagi untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Sasuke tengah duduk di ruangan kecil yang berkamuflase menjadi ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan dimana semuanya bermula. Ia mencabut foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan Shion dan mulai menumpuknya di sebuah kardus berukuran sedang.

Ia mencuci foto-foto yang ia ambil saat ia berlibur bersama keluarganya dan mengabadikannya pada kamera miliknya. Ia melakukannya diam-diam, tidak terlihat siapa pun. Sasuke memindahkannya dari memori kamera dan mencetaknya satu-persatu.

Ia mengeringkan foto-foto itu dan mulai menggantungnya di atas tali-tali yang terlentang jauh memutari ruangan kecil itu. Lampu merah menyala tidak menghalangi aktifitasnya saat ini.

Menjepitnya dengan sebuah jepitan khusus, ia mulai memasangnya satu-persatu. Menatap dari keseluruhan foto yang sudah ia kerjakan dan ia gantung di sana.

Ini foto Sakura. Semua yang ia pasang adalah foto Sakura. Foto yang ia ambil saat wanita itu tengah sibuk bersama air laut seorang diri. Sasuke memang menghindarinya, namun diam-diam ia memotretnya dari kejauhan untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia bisa berlibur lagi bersama istrinya nanti.

Tapi ia berjanji, setelah Sakura sembuh nanti. Ia akan menebusnya.

Ia memasang salah satu yang terbaik pada papan di sana dengan paku kecil yang menancap di sudutnya. Ia mengeluarkan kertas kecil dari dalam lacinya, dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Setelah selesai, ia menempel kertas tempel itu pada fotonya. Ekspresi wajah terluka masih tergambar di wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia terasa ingin menangis saat ini juga.

Sasuke keluar ruangan. Ia menutup pintu itu rapat-rapat dan meninggalkannya bersama ribuat foto yang tergantung disana.

' _Apa aku harus kehilanganmu lagi?'_

.

.

Shion datang setelah hari ketiga. Perawat yang berjaga bilang kalau pasien dengan nomor kamar tiga puluh sudah sadar dari komanya. Mereka juga bilang, kalau pasien itu mengalami tekanan tinggi hingga meminum pil penenang terlalu banyak dan ovedosis.

Dengan langkah mantap, Shion masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sakura yang sedang tertidur, langsung terjaga ketika mendengar decit pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dengan senyum simpul, Shion mendekat dengan membawa seikat bunga segar yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Hai,"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia berusaha untuk membenarkan letak posisi tidurnya. Shion yang melihatnya langsung bergerak untuk membantunya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura berbisik kecil dan diberi anggukan oleh wanita itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau terbaring di sini," akunya jujur. Sakura hanya diam setelah ia mengangguk singkat.

"Aku melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruangan ini beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku mencoba mencari tahu, tetapi Sasuke tidak memberitahunya. Aku bertanya pada perawat disini untuk memastikannya," Shion menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat. Dan wanita itu lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf," Shion berkata hampir seperti gumaman. Membuat Sakura menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Aku banyak berbohong padamu."

"Kau tidak berbohong apa-apa."

Shion menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun padaku. Apa yang pernah aku ucapkan padamu hanya kebohongan belaka. Aku membohongimu agar rasa sakit di dalam hatiku berkurang sedikit. Tapi itu tidak berhasil, rasa sakit ini semakin mengakar, Sakura."

Sakura menunduk. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Entah karena rasa sakit di tubuhnya atau ia ingin menangis.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu," ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Tersenyum pada Shion yang kini memandangnya penuh terkejut. "Salahku. Seharusnya, aku menolak tawaran Uchiha Sasuke untuk menikah. Kami menikah bukan karena dasar cinta. Aku penghancur mimpi indah kalian."

Shion terdiam. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Shion saat ini. Melihatnya sama saja melihat apa yang terjadi waktu lalu. Sasuke masih mencintainya, dan akan tetap terus begitu. Sedangkan dia akan berakhir seorang diri.

"Percayalah. Aku menyadarinya. Aku sudah melewati masa-masa sulit ini seorang diri dan aku bisa mengatasinya," Sakura menyentuh telapak tangan pucat Shion dan tersenyum simpul.

Shion menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sakura menatap pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan cincin perak berkilauan yang tampak di bola matanya. Itu cincin pernikahannya.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Sakura kembali menurunkan tangannya dan memilih untuk tidur. Ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun.

.

.

"Aku membawakan kue susu untukmu. Aku tahu, kau sangat suka ini," Sasuke membuang plastik pembungkusnya ke tempat sampah dan menaruh kue itu di atas piring kaca.

Sakura meliriknya dari ujung matanya. Ia tidak bernapsu makan sejak tadi. Bahkan ketika Itachi membawakan makanan kesukaannya, Sakura tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Satu-satunya asupan gizi saat ini untuknya adalah selang infus ini. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan ia tidak peduli.

"Kupikir kau sibuk bersama urusanmu," ujar Sakura datar. Membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

"Itu bagus," jawabnya singkat. Seolah tidak tertarik dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan, Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dadanya dan berbalik untuk memunggungi lelaki itu.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Sakura melakukan ini karena dirinya.

"Kita harus bicara, Sakura," Sasuke mencoba menyentuh bahu istrinya namun gelengan kepala Sakura dan diamnya wanita itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke memilih untuk keluar ruangan setelah ia menunggu Sakura untuk setidaknya berbicara padanya dan tidak mengabaikannya seperti ini. Sebelum Sasuke bisa menyentuh gagang pintu, suara serak Sakura menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau diabaikan tidak jelas oleh pasanganmu sendiri. Menyedihkan, bukan? Atau malah sebaliknya, terasa menyenangkan?"

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati wajah Sakura yang datar dan tatapan wanita itu terluka ketika bola mata hijau itu menatapnya.

"Maaf,"

Hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke katakan sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri di dalam sana. Sakura terdiam, ia memandang pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan memburam. Percuma, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa hatinya terlalu sakit untuk mencerna semuanya yang terjadi.

"Kenapa pula aku harus sadar dan kembali hidup jika yang aku inginkan adalah untuk tidur selamanya?" Sakura bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan kembali berbaring lalu memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pintu tertutup dan wajah terluka Sasuke menjadi objek pemandangan yang pertama kali Itachi lihat pagi ini. Setelah mendapat kabar kalau Sakura sudah sadar, ia langsung bergegas pergi untuk menjenguk wanita itu.

"Sasuke?"

Itachi menyentuh bahu sang adik dan mendapati oniks gelap itu tampak basah. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sekilas, kemudian oniks segelap malam itu saling bertemu.

"Ini semua salahku, Itachi. Ini semua salahku," lirihnya dan bergegas pergi entah kemana. Itachi tidak mengejarnya dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi.

Menghela napas lelah, Itachi masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka, membuat Sakura membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum samar ketika Itachi mendekat dan memberikannya sebuah parsel berisikan buah-buahan segar.

"Terima kasih," gumam Sakura serak.

Itachi mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. Alisnya bertaut ketika menemukan adanya bekas airmata yang masih basah di pipi kanan wanita itu. Sakura yang menyadari arti tatapan Itachi langsung menghapus wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dustanya. Kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul. "Kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang ingin memakan buah apel." Lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil.

Itachi tersenyum samar. Namun wajah pucat itu tidak bisa membohonginya. Sakura yang mengerti langsung menghentikan tawanya dan terdiam.

"Jangan salahkan, Sasuke. Dia tidak salah apa-apa," ucap Sakura datar. "Ini salahku. Seperti sebuah dongeng _modern_ , dimana tidak akan ada akhir yang bahagia."

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah. Dan ketika mereka kembali bertemu di waktu yang berbeda, rasa itu kembali muncul dan mereka tidak bisa menahannya. Ini salahku. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan, Sasuke."

Itachi menggeleng cepat. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Sakura."

"Kenapa tidak?" bisik Sakura serak. "Aku yang bodoh karena menerima tawarannya. Aku tahu bagaimana posisiku sebagai wanita pengrusak hubungan orang lain. Mungkin, Sasuke baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak dengan Shion."

Itachi terdiam, ia hendak berbicara namun Sakura menyelanya.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini," katanya dengan senyum misterius yang entah mengapa membuat Itachi merasakan firasat yang buruk setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

One chapter again, and Innocence over! Yeay.

Oke, yang bilang chapter ini engga kerasa hurt-nya, Sasukenya terlalu blabla dan blablabla. I'm so sorry. Karena emang sengaja dibuat begitu, biar chapter depan bisa panjang dan semoga endingnya sesuai harapan kalian semua. Jadi, saya fokus untuk keempat karakter nanti.

Dan kalau kalian tanya SasuSaku punya hubungan masa lalu, ya? Chapter depan dijelasin semuanya, kok.

Untuk chapter depan, saya usahakan untuk update cepat. Tapi engga janji juga. Banyak deadline yang harus dikejar, dan engga janji untuk update cepat seperti yang kalian inginkan.

To, **UchihaHakun** : aaaw, you're very humble. Thanks a lot buat saran (yang engga ada sarannya sama sekali) but, saya terima kok. Mungkin, ceritanya terlalu sinet banget ya apa ngedrama banget yang engga 'banget' menurutmu? Hehe. Saya masih banyak belajar, dan maaf juga kalau fic ini 'dirasa' gagal total untuk kamu. Engga pernah maksa buat baca. Untuk karakter yang lain, aduh, saya engga tahu kalau jatuhnya gagal banget ya. Karakternya terlalu menye-menye enggak jelas, ya? Aduh. Tapi sekali lagi, makasih udah mau mampir, ya.

Oke, sampai ketemu chapter depan, guys.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	9. Chapter 9

Yang ia sadari adalah, ia kini terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang menancap pada punggung tangan mungilnya. Sedikit meringis, ia merasakan kaki dan tangannya nyeri ketika digerakkan.

Kursi disampingnya berderit nyaring, ia menolehkan kepalanya, memandang seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?"

Kepalanya mungilnya mengangguk kecil. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rumah sakit ini terasa asing baginya. Yang ia ingat adalah dirinya yang tengah mengejar layang-layang miliknya. Lalu…

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu menghentikan usapannya. Wajahnya berubah sendu seketika. Iris keemasannya tidak bisa mengelabuinya begitu saja. Masih dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan, wanita itu menjawab dengan lirihan kecil.

"Kecelakaan baru saja terjadi. Beruntung kau tidak apa-apa,"jawabnya kecil. "Tetapi gadis kecil itu mengalami cidera parah. Dia sedang dalam penanganan dokter," lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

Ia tahu, wanita itu melihat semuanya. Dia tidak mengenalnya, tapi ia akan berterima kasih nanti karena mau membantunya.

"Kau tidak bersalah, Sayang, jangan menganggap dirimu bersalah atas segalanya."

Wanita itu bergerak untuk memeluknya. Ia sendirian. Orang tuanya sedang pergi untuk dinas. Hanya ada sang pengasuh yang bersamanya. Sang Kakak masih berada disekolahnya. Ia tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa saat ini.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, wanita itu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada dokter yang masuk dengan seorang perawat dibelakangnya. Ia meringis, menyadari adanya peralatan medis yang sedang dibawa oleh perawat itu. Berada di satu nampan yang sama.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" dokter itu bertanya lembut padanya.

Kepalanya mengangguk. Meskipun masih sedikit nyeri, ia memaksanya.

"Kita akan mencoba membuka perbanmu dan mengobati lukamu. Ini sedikit perih, tapi selanjutnya kau akan merasa lebih baik," dokter itu membuka ikatan perban dikepalanya. Senyum wanita itu masih mengiringinya. Ia tidak pernah jauh darinya barang sedikit saja. Wanita itu terus menemaninya.

"Nah, setelah ini kau bisa pulang. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah." Dokter itu mengacak rambut hitam legamnya dan pergi berlalu dari ruangannya. Keheningan menyesap masuk ke dalam. Memeluknya. Hawa dingin rumah sakit tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

.

.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menyusuri lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang dan wanita itu bersedia mengantarnya untuk menemui gadis kecil yang menjadi pahlawannya itu. Mencoba melihat keadaannya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."

Nyatanya sampai detik ini ia percaya kalau gadis kecil pemberani itu akan baik-baik saja. Ia mempercayai kata-kata wanita itu. Bagaikan mantra ampuh yang sudah tertanam dikepalanya.

Dokter yang menanganinya keluar. Peluh menetes di dahinya. Anak laki-laki itu semakin mendekat untuk mendengar bagaimana kondisi pahlawannnya.

"Ia kehabisan banyak darah. Beruntung, keluarganya cepat membantu," dokter itu tersenyum kecil. "Dia sedang berjuang untuk melewati masa kritisnya." Dokter itu menambahkan.

"Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?"

"Pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubunginya. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan."

Anak laki-laki itu bergerak untuk mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dari ruangannya. Gadis kecil itu tengah terbaring tidak berdaya dengan alat-alat medis yang menancap ditubuh mungilnya seakan menjawab segalanya. Kalau kehidupan gadis malang itu bertumpu pada alat-alat berat itu.

"Dia akan sembuh. Percayalah," wanita itu menghampirinya. Memegang bahu mungilnya yang terlihat bergetar. Iris kelamnya bergulir untuk melihat papan nama yang tertera disana. Bertuliskan nama sang pasien kecil itu.

Haruno Sakura.

Anak laki-laki itu mengusap air matanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal padanya.

"Tolong sembuhkan dia. Tolong."

Dokter itu tersenyum kecil. Memberikannya anggukan yang serasa membuat rasa yakin didalam dirinya timbul hanya karena anggukan itu. Ia tahu, sang dokter berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dan ia berharap, ia bisa datang kemari untuk menjenguknya. Untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya…

… dan berterima kasih karena sudah menjadi pahlawannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Innocence**

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo(s), Miss Typo, Alternative Universe.

.

 _Dedicated for nuniisurya26_

.

 _Jadi, Sayang, hati mana lagi yang akan terluka dengan segala kepalsuan ini?_

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal konyol lagi, kan?" suara Itachi yang terdengar waspada membuat Sakura terkekeh kecil. Ia melirik cincin yang tersemat di jarinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya," jawab Sakura santai. Membuat Itachi masih melayangkan tatapan waspadanya pada Sakura. Masih dengan terkekeh, Sakura mencubit kecil lengan lelaki itu untuk mengurangi kerutan yang timbul di dahinya.

"Sakura, kami sangat khawatir padamu," lirih Itachi yang membuat senyum di wajah Sakura lenyap. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk menatap seprai putih yang kini menjadi tempatnya berbaring. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

Sakura tersenyum samar. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, ia tidak menoleh pada Itachi yang memandangnya terluka.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah Sasuke akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku ada di posisi Shion seperti waktu lalu," akunya jujur. Senyumnya masih terlihat, namun tatapan terluka yang terlihat jelas di mata indahnya, tidak dapat membohongi Itachi yang duduk diam memandanginya. "Aku salah besar. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Kekanakkan. Konyol."

Suara paraunya tidak bisa memanipulasi Itachi lagi. Sakura memasang wajah seakan ingin menangis namun tidak ada tanda-tanda air mata akan tumpah darisana. Wanita itu masih menatap kosong pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan saat mengetahui dirimu kritis, Sakura," Itachi menyela perkataannya. Sakura menoleh, manik hijau itu terlihat redup. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terlihat disana. "Dia mengkhawatirkanmu, dia merasa hancur karena menjadi alasanmu melakukan tindakan ini."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, kemudian tersenyum. "Ini tidak sepenuhnya salahnya, Itachi. Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu padanya," Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Masalahku terlalu berat. Aku hanya merasa putus asa itu saja."

"Jangan pernah berpikiran kau penyebab dari segalanya, Sakura. Kau tidak bersalah."

"Aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain. Menghancurkan masa depan orang lain. Membuat mereka merasakan kesedihan karena diriku. Jika, kau diposisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi diam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab segalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan padanya. Ini semua terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin bertahan seperti dirimu. Kau wanita yang kuat."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya meskipun ia mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis dihadapan kakak ipar yang disayanginya ini.

Karena mereka berdua tidak mengetahui kalau ada sosok lain yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu kayu itu. Mendengarkan setiap detail kata per kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang wanita dan kemudian berlalu pergi.

.

.

"Kapan kau boleh pulang?"

Sakura menoleh, ia mengangkat bahunya tak tahu dan membuat helaan napas panjang yang terdengar hingga ke telinga pria yang kini duduk bersamanya.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Aku merasa baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan senyum kecil.

Pria itu memandangnya dengan wajah terluka. Meskipun Sakura tidak lagi menoleh ke arahnya. Tatapan wanita itu menjelaskan segalanya. "Kita tahu, arti dari kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja' tidak pernah mengarah pada hal baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Sakura menoleh dengan alis terangkat. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum samar dan kemudian memasang wajah datarnya. Ia merasa bosan disini. Ia harus pulang dan melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Setidaknya, itu bisa membantunya menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia menggerakkan kakinya yang terasa bebas dengan pelan. "Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, Yahiko."

Yahiko memalingkan wajahnya. Senyum pahit tidak bisa megelabuinya saat ini. Ia tahu kalau Sakura tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama. Jangankan bertemu, melihatnya saja sepertinya Sakura enggan.

"Aku tahu, tapi hanya maaf yang bisa mewakilkan segalanya," Yahiko mendesah berat. "Dan aku juga tahu, kalau rasanya sulit sekali bagimu untuk memaafkanku. Mendapatkan maaf darimu karena kesalahan besarku."

"Itu sudah lama berlalu," Sakura menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tidak pernah ingin mengingatnya lagi. Itu hanyalah kenangan yang tidak boleh dibahas. Aku sudah menutupnya rapat-rapat," Sakura menoleh dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa kau mengerti?"

Yahiko mengangguk dalam diam. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan kalau ia ingin membawa Sakura pergi dari sini. Melepaskan cengkraman Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat wanita itu hancur dan terluka. Membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan laki-laki itu dan membuktikan pada Sakura kalau ia sudah berubah menjadi yang lebih baik.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Pintu untuknya masuk di dalam hati wanita itu sudah tertutup rapat dan tidak mungkin lagi bisa terbuka bebas semau hatinya. Ia sendiri yang menghancurkan kuncinya. Ia sendiri yang membuat kunci emas itu hancur dan pintu itu kini tidak lagi mau membuka untuknya.

"Kenapa kaulakukan itu?"

Sakura menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Percobaan bunuh diri," Yahiko bersuara berat. Ia tidak ingin menanyakan hal ini. Tapi dia harus tahu alasan dibalik Sakura melakukannya. "Kau dokter yang hebat dan berpengalaman di bidang ini. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya tanpa alasan yang kuat."

Sakura mendengus kecil. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk memandang pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran dihadapannya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin saja," jawabnya dengan terkekeh kecil.

Yahiko tahu, itu adalah tawa palsu. Sakura melakukannya agar dirinya berhenti membahas masalah ini. Tapi, dorongan yang kuat dari dalam hatinya mendesaknya untuk mengetahui hal ini secara lengkap.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Sakura. Aku sudah mengenalmu jauh sebelum ini," Yahiko masih mempertahakan egonya untuk membuat Sakura bicara. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa sifat keras kepala Sakura masih melekat kuat pada diri wanita itu.

"Aku pernah mengalami hal yang berat dari ini. Saat aku kehilangan bayiku, hidupku ikut terbawa pergi atas kematiannya," Yahiko menahan napasnya. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa detik itu juga. "Lalu, aku mencoba bangkit untuk melupakan segalanya. Aku menganggap itu adalah cobaan dari Tuhan untuk menguji seberapa mampu aku melewatinya."

Sakura tersenyum kecil pada Yahiko yang kini menatapnya pilu. "Kau lihat? Aku mampu mengatasinya. Meskipun sebagian hatiku hilang terbawa bersama calon anakku."

"Saat aku berusia lima tahun, sebuah kecelakaan pernah hampir menghilangkan nyawaku. Hanya karena tindakan konyolku menyelamatkan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah tampan yang terkadang memasang ekspresi wajah konyol ketika aku tidak sengaja melihatnya," Sakura melayangkan tatapannya ke depan. Ia memilih untuk memandang bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran indah.

"Ini seakan membuktikan kalau kematian saja tidak cukup membuat masalahku hilang. Buktinya? Aku berkali-kali merasakannya. Aku sering merasakan kematian itu sendiri. Tapi, kemudian aku bangkit dan hidup lagi. Bukankah itu lucu?" Sakura menoleh, mencoba mencari jawaban dibalik mata Yahiko yang gelap.

"Kau sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Aku pun sama. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya," Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin … bebas. Itu saja. Aku hanya ingin luka ini pergi dan tidak lagi membuatku menderita."

Yahiko terdiam. Ia ingin menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Namun, pancaran mata hijau itu seakan menjawab segalanya.

Sakura tidak lagi ingin bersamanya. Ia seharusnya menerima itu. Ia seharusnya tahu itu dan berhenti untuk mengharapkan segalanya berjalan baik dan sempurna seperti yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Berpikir kalau ternyata Sakura akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka setelah ia menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Ia harus melenyapkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya mulai sekarang.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi perusak kebahagiaan orang lain," bahu Sakura mulai bergetar. Ketika sebelah tangan Yahiko ingin menyentuhnya, Sakura menolaknya secara halus. "Aku tidak pernah berharap ada diposisi itu selamanya. Aku tidak pernah ingin."

Sakura menoleh pada Yahiko yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Berusaha mengabaikan ada kilatan terluka yang tersembunyi dibalik mata gelapnya. "Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu? Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

Yahiko diam. Ini sama seperti apa yang sedang dialaminya. Sakura juga mengalaminya. Dan Uchiha Sasuke itu tidak mencintainya.

Bagaimana bisa? Mengapa?

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura?" desak Yahiko. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengguncang pelan tubuh rapuh wanita itu. Tapi hanya kebisuan yang bisa Sakura berikan padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Hanya itu. Yahiko ingin sekali menemui Uchiha Sasuke dan menghajar lelaki itu hingga babak belur atau kalau perlu ia akan membuat wajah angkuh itu hancur dan membuatnya harus terbaring dirumah sakit untuk waktu yang lama.

"Aku harus kembali. Ini jam makan siang. Terima kasih karena sudah berkunjung." Sakura bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Tersenyum manis pada Yahiko yang memandangnya terluka. Sakura bisa melihatnya. Pria itu tidak lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Terasa ambigu bagi Yahiko yang ingin mendengar langsung jawaban dari wanita itu.

Sakura berbalik setelah ia melempar senyum samarnya. Ia meninggalkan Yahiko seorang diri di taman itu. Membiarkan rasa yang pernah membelenggunya bebas bersama Yahiko yang datang untuk merubah segalanya. Tapi terlambat. Ia sudah tidak lagi ingin bersama dengannya. Sakura tidak lagi ingin kembali kepelukan lelaki itu.

Untuk selamanya.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Sakura berjalan menyusuri bebatuan taman untuk kembali menuju kamarnya. Irisnya bergulir menatap jendela penghubung antar lorong rumah sakit dan taman. Ia melihat ada Sasuke disana. Tengah berdiri memandangnya dalam diam. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak menghampirinya. Ia hanya diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Sakura kembali berjalan. Ia masuk ke dalam pintu pembatas antara taman dengan lorong. Ia melirik Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya dalam diam. Memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, Sakura kembali berjalan menjauhi sosok itu dan pergi ke kamarnya. Setidaknya, kamar adalah tempat dimana dirinya bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

Setidaknya.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?"

Yahiko menghentikan langkahnya. Hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Dengan dengusan malas, pria dengan rambut oranye khasnya itu berbalik, mengangkat alisnya seolah menantang lelaki didepannya.

"Menurutmu? Kau ini cerdas. Tidak bisakah kau menebak apa tujuanku kemari?"

Jelas sekali Yahiko menantangnya. Sasuke tahu bagaimana tatapan pria itu ketika menatap istrinya. Penuh kerinduan dan penyesalan yang dalam. Berusaha menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Menawarinya dengan ribuan rayuan manis agar Sakura mau kembali padanya.

"Aku tahu. Jika, kau menginginkan Sakura untuk kembali padamu, bukankah ini waktu yang tidak tepat untuk bermimpi?" cela Sasuke.

Yahiko tersenyum sinis. Ia mengangkat bahunya seolah-olah tidak gentar atas hinaan Sasuke padanya.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya bermimpi di siang hari yang terik ini, bukan? Lagipula, tidak jarang juga dari mereka yang bermimpi di siang hari, mimpi itu akan terkabul. Bukan begitu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Ia tampak terganggu dengan jawaban yang Yahiko berikan padanya. Ia sudah melihatnya sejak tadi. Saat ia berniat untuk menjenguk Sakura, wanita itu tengah duduk bersama pria itu. Mereka berbicara sesuatu yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa. Wajah Sakura yang terlalu sulit ditebak, membuatnya harus berpikir keras apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Yahiko tersenyum puas memandang wajah angkuh itu sedikit luntur digantikan dengan wajah terkejut yang tampak sekilas ditunjukkan Sasuke sebelum berubah datar seperti semula.

"Kau harus belajar dari semua kejadian ini, Sasuke. Kau mencintai wanita lain, tapi di sisi lain, ada wanita yang terluka karena sikap tidak adilmu. Seharusnya, kau tahu itu. Kau harus bisa memilih diantara keduanya. Kau tidak bisa menahan salah satu dari wanita itu untuk tetap bertahan disaat hatimu tidak untuknya." Yahiko memberikan Sasuke senyum misterius. Pria itu mengangguk singkat sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke bersama pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya.

Yahiko benar.

Sasuke menghela napas lelahnya. Ia mengambil kursi untuknya duduk dan memikirkan semuanya. Kata-kata Yahiko terasa menamparnya dalam. Ia kalah telak. Yahiko benar. Pria itu tidak salah bicara. Penderitaan yang membuatnya belajar banyak hal. Seharusnya, Sasuke tahu itu. Maka dari itu, ia tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Yahiko yang memang benar adanya.

Ia salah.

Ia tidak bersikap adil.

Bahkan, kepada pahlawannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah bisa membahagiakan wanita itu. Tidak bisa. Seandainya ia bisa, Sasuke tahu, Sakura tidak akan berpikir demikian. Pikiran wanita itu terlalu sulit untuk ia masuki. Sakura memiliki pemikiran yang sangat dalam, tidak tersentuh.

Ia menutup wajahnya. Memikirkan segala cara agar Sakura mau bicara dengannya. Sekali saja. Ia harus menjelaskan segalanya.

.

.

"Kemana gadis itu, dokter? Bukankah ia belum sembuh total? Mengapa ia tidak ada?"

Anak kecil itu membawa dua tangkai bunga mawar yang ia petik dari halaman rumahnya. Wanita baik hati itu sudah menceritakan segalanya pada kedua orang tuanya. Dan tangisan serta kelegaan yang menjadi reaksi orang tuanya, cukup membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kabar gadis pemberani itu.

Orang tuanya sedang bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit perihal tidak adanya gadis kecil bernama Haruno Sakura yang dua hari lalu dirawat di rumah sakit ini karena mengalami cidera parah akibat benturan keras antara mobil itu dengan aspal.

"Orang tuanya membawanya pergi untuk berobat," dokter itu memasang wajah bersalahnya pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Dia belum sembuh benar, kan? Mengapa orang tuanya membawanya pergi?" anak kecil itu masih belum menerima semuanya. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuanya pergi membawa gadis kecil itu pergi sebelum kesehatannya pulih total.

"Mereka memiliki koneksi yang bagus untuk perawatan putrinya. Aku sudah berbicara pada orang tuanya, ini semua bukan salahmu. Gadis kecil itu memiliki hati yang baik, ia tulus menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya. Dan mereka mengerti," dokter itu berucap dengan nada sedih. Ia menyadari kalau wajah mungil anak itu mulai memerah karena menahan tangis.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Dia turun dari kursinya. Masih dengan menggenggam dua tangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar, ia keluar dari ruangan. Pergi menyusul orang tuanya yang kini memeluknya dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Suatu saat nanti, Ibu yakin, kau akan bertemu dengannya. Itu pasti," anak laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua iris kelamnya membulat dengan berbinar. Membuat sang Ibu tersenyum lembut, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan saat itu datang, kau harus memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kau harus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihmu padanya. Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. Jika, kau menyakitinya, ingatlah hari ini. Kau paham, Sayang?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia menghapus air matanya yang tumpah. Membuat sang Ibu yang melihatnya hanya mampu terdiam, kedua mata kelamnya berkaca-kaca menatap putra kebanggaannya dengan rasa haru.

"Kalau begitu, Ibu, aku akan menyimpan bunga mawar ini untuknya. Lalu, setelah kami bertemu nanti. Aku akan memberikan ini padanya sebagai rasa terima kasihku padanya."

Sang Ibu tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali menarik putranya ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk sayang putra kebanggaannya dengan rasa haru yang teramat besar yang membuncah didalam dadanya. Berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan air mata yang mungkin diketahui putranya.

.

.

Sakura menaruh buku bacaannya diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Ini adalah buku dari series ketiga yang Itachi berikan padanya. Ini adalah buku favoritnya. Sakura senang sekali membacanya sebelum ia tidur.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Ia sempat berdecak karena mengetahui rasa masakan dari rumah sakit tidaklah enak. Ia memilih untuk memakan masakan rumah dibanding harus kembali memakan masakan rumah sakit yang menurutnya sangat tidak enak itu. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Dokter memaksanya agar ia cepat sembuh. Jadi, ia menurutinya.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk, Sakura bergumam kata masuk. Pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampilkan Uchiha Sasuke yang kini memasang senyum samar padanya dengan pakaian formalnya setelah sehabis kerja.

"Hai, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, masuklah."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia menutup pintu kamar itu. Menaruh bunga mawar yang baru saja dibelinya dari toko bunga di kota untuk Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan ketika Sasuke menukar bunga di dalam vas yang sebelumnya terisi dengan bunga yang sama. Mawar. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke sangat senang membawakan bunga mawar untuknya. Semenjak ia berada di rumah sakit, pemandangan vas ungu muda itu selalu terisi dengan bunga mawar yang masih segar adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali membawakan bunga mawar untukku?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti ketika Sasuke selesai menaruh bunga mawar baru itu ke dalam vasnya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, ia membuang plastik itu ke tempat sampah yang tersedia di sudut ruangan. "Kau tidak suka?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa heran. Bunga mawar itu punya arti khusus bagimu?"

Sasuke diam. Ia melipat jas kerjanya, menaruhnya diatas sofa ruangan itu dan menempatkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin di sofa putih itu.

"Bunga mawar yang sama juga ada di ruang kerjamu. Aku tidak pernah melihat adanya bunga lain disana selain bunga mawar."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Aku menyukainya."

Sakura mengangguk singkat. Ia memilih untuk kembali membaca bukunya. Setidaknya, alur buku ini lebih menarik untuk dibaca dibanding ia harus terjebak kebisuan bersama suaminya disini.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada dokter, kau boleh pulang lusa. Keadaanmu sudah membaik."

Sakura menoleh, ia memberikan anggukan singkat dan kembali tenggelam pada bukunya.

"Banyak hal yang seharusnya aku katakan padamu," Sasuke mendesah berat di tempat duduknya. Mata kelamnya memandang ke luar jendela kamar rawat istrinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini. Ia tidak sanggup. Sekali pun, ia menoleh nanti, ia tidak bisa melihat manik cerah itu memandangnya penuh luka.

Menyedihkan? Sangat. Dia memang bodoh. Teramat bodoh.

"Mungkin lain kali." Sakura mengangkat bahunya tampak tidak tertarik dengan kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke lontarkan padanya. Ia kembali menutup bukunya, menaruhnya diatas nakas dan memposisikan tempat berbaring yang nyaman untuknya.

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sang istri yang berbaring memunggunginya. Menghela napas panjang, ia memilih untuk mencari udara segar diluar dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sepertinya ingin berbaring untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang masih sakit.

Pintu kamar itu tertutup rapat. Sakura membuka matanya, membiarkan lelehan air mata keluar bebas membasahi bantalnya.

.

.

"Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kedai penjual minuman dingin, ia menatap Itachi yang langsung menyemburnya dengan pertanyaan seputar kondisi istrinya.

"Dia lebih baik. Dokter mengizinkannya pulang lusa nanti. Dia sedang tidur sekarang," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia membuka botol dingin air putih itu dan meneguknya.

"Aku bisa membelikanmu soda kalau kau mau," tawar Sasuke ketika ia membayar untuk sebuah roti isi yang ia beli. Itachi menggeleng dengan senyum. Ia sedang tidak ingin makan apa pun. Ia menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi ke luar. Berkeliling rumah sakit disaat Sakura sedang tidur siang.

"Ayah dan Ibu menanyakan kabar Sakura. Ibu memiliki firasat buruk tentangnya. Aku masih merahasiakan ini," Itachi berbisik sendu yang sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya diam, ia membuka bungkus plastik rotinya pelan tak bersuara.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Untuk apa kau menutupinya lagi?"

Itachi mendengus dengan gelengan kepala tidak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, memandang sang adik dengan tatapan menuduh. "Kau masih mencintai Shion?"

Sasuke menghentikan kunyahan rotinya saat itu juga. Ia memandang lurus ke depan. Seakan-akan taman bunga hias itu lebih baik untuk matanya dibanding ia harus melihat wajah Itachi yang mungkin sedang memasang wajah kecewa padanya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia kembali mengunyah rotinya. Membiarkan Itachi larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sang Kakak dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Bisakah kau tidak membahas Shion lagi disini? Kami sudah selesai. Itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan."

Itachi terdiam. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang kini memilih untuk menatap objek bunga cantik dihadapannya. "Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia terluka lebih dari apa yang kau tahu."

"Aku tahu."

Itachi menoleh.

"Aku tidak pernah bersikap adil padanya. Mungkin, jika Ibu tahu, ia akan membunuhku saat ini juga," Sasuke berusaha tertawa serendah mungkin. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan dan lemah. Lelaki yang tidak memiliki pendirian tetap untuk tidak menyakiti wanita lain.

Itachi ikut tertawa. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke agak keras. "Aku masih merahasiakan ini dari Ibu dan Ayah. Biarkan saja mereka berkunjung ketika Sakura sudah kembali dari rumah sakit. Bagaimana? Kita sepakat?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia memberikan senyumnya pada Itachi lalu mengangguk singkat.

"Kita sepakat."

.

.

"Apa kau sudah membaca buku yang kubawakan untukmu?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Dia mengangkat sejajar dengan dadanya buku bersampul cokelat emas itu. "Tentu saja. Ini seri terbaik dari keduanya. Aku menikmatinya, terima kasih."

Itachi mengangguk dengan senyum. "Sama-sama, Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk membelikan itu padamu. Dia tahu hobi membacamu semenjak kalian menikah. Dan ia menghapal judul buku itu lalu ia bertanya padaku. Dasar laki-laki bodoh."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menaruh buku itu diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan berterima kasih padanya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Bukankah kau bersekolah di Berlin selama ini? Apa kau ikut bersama orang tuamu?"

Sakura menoleh, ia mengangguk dengan senyum. "Saat aku berumur lima tahun, aku mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Sebuah mobil hitam menabrak tubuh kecilku hingga aku tidak sadarkan diri di waktu yang lama," Sakura tidak memperhatikan wajah Itachi yang mulai berkerut seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Lalu, orang tuaku membawaku ke Berlin untuk berobat. Ayah punya kenalan dokter hebat yang mampu menangani masalahku hingga aku sembuh total."

"Mengapa bisa?"

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut, mengingat bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi.

"Aku sering bermain ditaman itu. Aku sering melihat laki-laki dengan mata hitamnya tengah bermain layang-layang seorang diri. Wajahnya angkuh, tetapi terkadang ia memasang wajah lucu ketika layang-layangnya tertiup angin dan ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya," Sakura tertawa ketika mengingatnya. "Sayangnya, aku tidak tahu namanya. Aku tidak pandai bergaul semasa kecil dulu. Orang tuaku selalu melarangku bergaul dengan anak lain yang tidak dikenal. Mereka takut kalau anak itu akan melukaiku."

Sakura menoleh pada Itachi yang mulai tertarik dengan ceritanya. "Semenjak itu, aku selalu membawa sepedaku kesana untuk melihatnya bermain layang-layang."

Itachi menunduk, ia tampak mengingat sesuatu ketika Sakura mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu, ada dimana semuanya terjadi. Aku sedang mendorong sepedaku, lalu melihat anak itu berlari mengejar layang-layangnya yang putus. Aku terkejut. Aku berteriak memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak mendengar. Lalu, aku berlari untuk mengejarnya setelah aku tahu kalau dia berlari ke arah jalan raya."

Itachi membisu ditempatnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini wanita yang dicari Sasuke adalah dirinya. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa Sasuke tidak menceritakan semua detail kejadian itu padanya?

"Aku tidak menyesal menolongnya. Aku bisa melihatnya kalau dia anak yang baik."

 **PRAAANG**

Suara gelas jatuh membuat keduanya menoleh. Sakura dan Itachi menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar karena Itachi sengaja tidak menutupnya. Ia ingin Sasuke bisa mendengar pembicaraan Sakura padanya. Ingin lelaki itu mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

"Ibu?" Itachi bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura yang ikut terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Ia memandang Uchiha Mikoto dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut secaraa bersamaan. Wajah Mikoto yang memerah dan pandangan mata yang berkaca-kaca membuat Sakura bingung. Apa yang terjadi?

"Ibu!" Sasuke berteriak ketika semuanya terlambat. Ia melihat sang Ibu yang memutar tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana. Pecahan gelas itu berhasil membuat seluruh perhatian pengunjung dan staf rumah sakit mengarah pada mereka. Petugas kebersihan dengan sigap segera datang untuk membersihkan kekacauan.

Sasuke menatap Itachi yang memasang wajah terkejut. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang ikut terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Itachi pergi untuk menyusul Sasuke keluar kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Sakura. Ia melihat petugas pria itu membersihkan pecahan gelas itu dengan diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?"

Itachi berlari mengejar sang adik yang kini berdiri di teras rumah sakit dengan napas memburu. Ia menatap sang Kakak dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ibu mengikutimu saat kau keluar rumah. Aku bertemu dengannya di halaman ini. Dia terkejut, lalu ia bilang padaku kalau sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Aku berusaha mencegahnya. Ia membawa gelas minuman itu dari rumah. Ia pamit pada Ayah untuk mengantarkan jus buah itu pada tetangga depan rumah."

"Dan terlambat," Itachi melanjutkan kata-kata Sasuke yang tertinggal.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ia menoleh pada Itachi yang tengah bersandar pada tiang teras rumah sakit. "Apa yang terjadi? Adakah yang Ibu dengar?"

Itachi memalingkan wajahnya sebentar. Ia mengambil napas panjang. Mengalihkan pandangan oniks gelapnya pada sang adik. "Kau tidak bercerita siapa gadis kecil pahlawanmu itu padaku dan pada Ibu dan Ayah. Kenapa? Kau berpikir kau bisa mencarinya selama ini?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat ini. Ia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Kurasa, Ibu mendengarnya. Dia akan merasa bersalah setelah ini."

Itachi menutup wajahnya. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tajam. Sasuke berpikir untuk melawannya, tapi ia tidak bisa. Itachi benar. Semuanya akan terungkap.

"Kaupikir kau ini siapa? Menyakitinya dengan bersama wanita lain? Aku tahu, kau mencintai Shion selama ini. Tapi apa? Mengapa kaulakukan ini padanya?" tanpa sadar suaranya meninggi. Membuat Sasuke harus mundur selangkah karena suara tinggi Itachi yang membentaknya. Sasuke diam. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan kata-kata Kakaknya.

"Memang pantas kalau setelah ini Sakura yang akan pergi darimu. Dia pantas bahagia. Sudah cukup dia menderita. Kau pernah menderita karena kehilangannya, karena kau gagal menemukannya. Tetapi pada akhirnya kau bertemu dengan wanita lain. Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ia membiarkan Itachi pergi menuju kamar Sakura dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke pergi menuju lantai atas. Tempat dimana ruang kerjanya berada. Ia membuka pintu rahasia itu, mencari dimana kardus itu disimpan.

Ia membukanya. Menemukan puluhan foto Shion yang masih ia simpan bersamanya sewaktu mereka masih bersama. Ia membawa kardus itu ke lantai bawah, tepat dimana taman belakang itu.

Melempar kardus itu bersamaan dengan korek api yang ada di saku celananya. Ia melihat bagaimana kenangan itu terbakar habis bersamaan dengan foto itu. Itu sudah lama. Hubungan mereka sudah lama selesai.

Sasuke kembali naik ke lantai atas. Menemukan ada bingkai foto yang masih tersimpan di ruang kerjanya. Didalam laci mejanya. Ia mengambilnya, membanting bingkai foto itu ke lantai ruangannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Membiarkan serpihan kaca itu mengenai tangannya hingga terluka. Rasa sakitnya melebihi ini.

Ia memang tak seharusnya melakukannya. Tapi membayangkan kalau Sakura sudah menemukannya, membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tidak tahu apakah Sakura tahu tentang pintu rahasia itu atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Karena dia tahu, sejak awal ini dimulai. Ia sudah melanggar perjanjian itu sendiri.

.

.

Sakura terbangun karena rasa hausnya. Ia meraih gelas diatas nakas tempat tidurnya. Meneguknya dalam dua kali tegukan hingga tenggorokannya terasa tidak kering lagi.

Ketika iris hijaunya bergulir ke kanan, ia menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri memunggunginya tengah menatap kosong ke luar jendela yang berbatasan langsung dengan taman bunga hias.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia menarik kursi untuknya duduk disamping ranjang istrinya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya ketika menangkap balutan perban yang berantakan di tangan kanan suaminya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, ia menyembunyikan tangannya agar Sakura tidak lagi melihatnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang konyol, kan? Ayolah, cukup aku saja yang kekanakkan. Kau tidak boleh melakukannya," Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk menyerahkan tangannya padanya. Instingnya sebagai seorang dokter tergugah. Meskipun hanya luka di tangan, ia bisa menyadarinya ketika ringisan kecil yang lolos dari bibir lelaki itu menjawab semuanya.

"Biar aku perbaiki perbanmu," Sakura membuka perban itu pelan-pelan agar Sasuke tidak merasa kesakitan ketika perban itu menarik luka di tangannya. Sakura meringis, menyadari luka robekannya terlalu dalam dan Sasuke tidak ahli mengobatinya.

"Ini bisa infeksi, kau ini bagaimana," Sakura membuka laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Disana disediakan khusus alat medis kecil seperti cairan antiseptik, alkohol, dan kapas serta perban baru. Ia mengambil semuanya dan mulai mengobati luka Sasuke secara perlahan.

Sasuke diam menuruti sang istri yang sibuk mengobati lukanya. Rasa perih mulai terasa menggigiti tangannya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke mengernyit ketika Sakura mulai membalut tangannya dengan perban baru dan mengikatnya agar tidak mudah terlepas.

"Sudah selesai," Sakura memasukkan peralatan medis itu ke tempat semula. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa Ibumu baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Itachi?"

"Mengapa kau mau menolongku?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Sasuke sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraannya atau bagaimana?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap perban di tangannya, lalu beralih pada manik hijau istrinya. "Mengapa kau mau menolongku?"

Sakura menyadari kekonyolannya. Ia menatap perban di tangan suaminya dan tersenyum samar. "Aku seorang dokter. Aku harus membantu orang-orang yang terluka. Itu saja"

Tidak. Sasuke tidak ingin menanyakan kemuliaan hati wanita ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu, mengapa Sakura menolongnya di saat masa kecil dulu? Mengapa wanita itu memilih untuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya?

"Ibuku baik-baik saja. Itachi bisa menanganinya. Dia hanya terkejut. Kami tidak memberitahukannya kalau kau dirawat. Dia akan khawatir."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia memposisikan ranjangnya untuk berbaring agar lebih nyaman.

"Itachi mungkin memberitahumu tentang Shion," pergerakan tangan Sakura terhenti saat itu juga. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tampak tenang di tempatnya. Seolah pembahasan ini tidaklah penting untuknya. Atau lelaki itu sedang memakai topengnya?

"Shion pernah hamil."

Sakura sepenuhnya menoleh pada Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, tetapi ia bisa mengendalikannya. Sasuke paham benar hal itu.

"Tapi itu bukan anakku. Dia memang menjebakku dengan bayi itu. Itachi berpikir aku menghamilinya, tapi tidak. Aku menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam selain sebatas hubungan khusus pada umumnya. Aku bertingkah sewajarnya."

Sakura diam. Ia tidak bereaksi tetapi Sasuke tahu kalau wanita itu mendengarkan.

"Suatu hari, aku pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan pria lain di taman kota. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang jelas, aku memutuskan hubungan kami saat itu juga. Mereka memiliki hubungan kurang lebih enam bulan dibelakangku."

Sakura menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. Ketika Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, ia menyadari satu hal, lelaki itu juga terluka.

"Shion tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu, kan? Kupikir dia mau jujur padamu mengenai masalah ini," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia menyesal. Dia menyesal karena bermain api dibelakangku. Lalu, dia datang. Membawa bukti-bukti tentang kehamilannya dan bilang kalau itu adalah anakku. Dia menjebakku ketika aku mabuk ketika pesta bujang Naruto."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap jauh ke dalam mata istrinya. "Aku bersumpah, aku tidak lakukan apa pun. Naruto bersikeras menjadi saksinya. Ia selalu bilang padaku, kalau aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia merasa marah pada Shion, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lalu, aku kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"Bagaimana bisa bayi itu tidak lahir?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Shion takut. Takut kalau ini semua akan terbongkar. Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau dia akan melakukan ini. Dia menggugurkannya dengan sengaja. Berpikir kalau ini karena kecelakaan, tapi aku tahu, dia merekayasa segalanya. Dia takut kalau bayi itu lahir, semuanya akan terbongkar."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu harus iba pada suaminya atau pada Shion.

"Pergilah."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mencoba menyentuh lengan Sakura yang langsung ditahan wanita itu. "Pergilah. Aku ingin tidur."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia tidak mungkin mendebat Sakura saat ini. Jadi, ia memilih untuk mengalah dan keluar kamar tanpa kata-kata lagi.

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Sakura menghela napasnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kamarnya. Taman itu tampak indah. Dan seketika, rasa ingin menangis itu timbul. Namun sebisa mungkin, ia menahannya. Ia tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan.

Namun pergolakan batin itu membuatnya kalah. Ia terpaksa harus membiarkan setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Turun melalui rahangnya dan menetes ke lantai ubin kamar inapnya yang dingin.

.

.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Sakura menyalami dokter itu dengan ramah. Sasuke sedang membereskan kopernya dan keperluannya yang lain untuk dibawa pulang. Lelaki itu tidak kembali sejak semalam. Sakura sudah mengusirnya pergi, tetapi sifat keras kepalanya sama besarnya dengan dirinya, Sasuke hanya pergi untuk mencari udara segar lalu kembali lagi. Mereka tidur di kamar yang sama, namun di tempat yang berbeda. Sakura di ranjang dan Sasuke di sofa.

"Biar aku saja," Sakura menyentuh kain bersih untuk ia lipat. Sasuke melepaskan kain itu karena Sakura terlihat sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Selesai. Sakura menutup resleting kopernya dengan hati-hati lalu mulai menarik koper itu turun dari atas sofa. Namun, tangannya terhenti ketika lengan besar Sasuke menahannya.

"Kau belum sembuh benar," Sasuke melirik kepala wanita itu yang tertutup kapas dan perban pada bekas jahitannya. "Aku saja."

Sakura menyerah. Ia memberikan koper berwarna cokelat muda itu pada suaminya dan mereka berjalan beriringan bersama menuju mobil.

"Bisakah kita menemui Ibumu? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaannya," Sakura membuka percakapan ketika mereka hampir sampai parkiran.

Sasuke menutup pintu bagasi mobil setelah ia menaruh koper berukuran sedang itu ke dalamnya. Ia membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura. "Ya. Minggu depan kita bisa mengunjunginya."

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyum. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk keselamatannya. Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, mengikatkan sabuk pengaman untuknya dan mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

.

.

"Ini bukan tentang Shion, ini tentang Sakura."

Itachi melirik interior ruang kerja milik adiknya. Ia menikmati lukisan bergaya aneh yang Sasuke pesan khusus dari pelukis ternama untuk ruangannya. Jika, diteliti lebih jauh lagi. Ini semua tidak untuk wanita yang pernah mengisi hatinya waktu dulu. Ini lebih mengarah pada … Sakura.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya ragu. Melihat bagaimana gaya si pelukis menggambarkan segalanya. Namun, layang-layang itu, sepeda berwarna emas, warna merah muda yang banyak mendominasi lukisan ini. Meskipun tidak terlalu kentara, tapi setiap lukisan pasti memiliki warna merah muda didalamnya. Tidak mencolok diantara warna lainnya. Sasuke pintar untuk mengatur segalanya.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk. Itachi terkejut ketika menyadari kalau jam makan siang ini, Sasuke sudah kembali secepat ini. Ia membuka gagang pintu, terkejut ketika menemukan wanita dengan iris perak menatapnya bingung.

"Shion?"

Shion membulatkan matanya. Ia kemudian menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Selamat siang, Itachi. Bisakah aku bertemu Sasuke?"

Itachi berdeham. Ia merapikan sedikit kemeja cokelatnya. "Sasuke sedang menjemput Sakura saat ini. Hari ini Sakura dibolehkan pulang."

Shion tampak terkejut. Kedua irisnya melebar. "Oh, begitukah? Syukurlah. Kuharap, tidak terjadi hal seperti itu lagi."

Itachi mengangguk menyetujui kata-katanya. Dalam hati ia menebak-nebak, apa yang akan dilakukan Shion kali ini untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Mungkin lain kali saja aku bertemu dengannya. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa."

Pintu tertutup sempurna. Itachi mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa hitam panjang milik adiknya. Matanya menerawang jauh memandang langit-langit ruangan. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sejak semalam ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dan juga sang Ibu. Ia sendiri terpaksa harus menceritakan segalanya pada sang Ibu yang membuat Ibunya menangis kencang karena menyayangkan sikap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

.

.

"Taruh saja disitu."

Sasuke menuruti kata istrinya dengan menaruh koper itu di dekat meja rias. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang besar. Menatap jauh ke luar jendela dimana ia sangat merindukan rumah. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak menghirup udara luar rumah sakit.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan ke taman," Sakura berdiri dari ranjangnya. Ia hendak membuka gagang pintu kamarnya sebelum sebelah lengan Sasuke menahannya. "Kau masih sakit," jawabnya lugas.

Sakura mendesah berat. Ia melayangkan tatapan kecewanya dan masih memaksa Sasuke untuk menyingkirkan tangan besarnya. Sasuke menyerah. Ia menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura keluar. Meninggalkan seberkas senyum samar yang wanita itu berikan padanya.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di ranjang besar itu. Mengusap wajah lelahnya, ia memandang kosong pada koper milik Sakura. Beribu pikiran mulai berkumpul di dalam kepalanya. Dan tidak lama lagi, kepalanya akan meledak dalam hitungan menit.

Ini semua berawal dari kecelakaan itu. Sasuke tidak pernah tahu kalau takdir menuntunnya ke arah jalan yang lain. Setidaknya, ketika ia bisa menyembuhkan hatinya untuk tidak selalu dirundung rasa bersalah, ia menemukan Sakura tengah terbaring di atas aspal karena kebodohannya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Setidaknya, ia seharusnya tahu kalau Sakura tidak pergi jauh dari hidupnya. Seharusnya, ia mencari wanita itu dan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

Bertahun-tahun Sasuke mencarinya. Tapi nihil. Gadis itu menghilang. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mencarinya. Dia gagal. Dan ketika takdir mempertemukan mereka, Sasuke dilibatkan pada dua wanita. Wanita yang pernah dicintainya, dan wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta ketika ia menatap mata hijau itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Shion atau Sakura.

Dia harus memilih diantara keduanya. Ketika dirinya bersama Shion, bayang-bayang tentang gadis kecil yang bersimbah darah dengan rambut merah mudanya yang berubah warna selalu membayanginya. Namun ketika, ia melihat mata hijau itu membuka untuk pertama kalinya. Ada gejolak perasaan lain yang bangun dari dalam hatinya. Yang belum tersentuh siapa pun, bahkan Shion tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Tapi kenapa? Tapi kenapa dia memperlakukan Sakura tidak adil? Tuhan akan menghukumnya. Dan Ibunya … Sasuke yakin, setelah ini Ibunya akan membencinya karena dia menyakiti wanita itu. Dan ia tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

Iris kelamnya bergulir memandang vas bunga cantik berbentuk guci dengan bunga mawar merah yang baru saja ia beli pagi tadi. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap kalau bunga mawar itu bisa menyadarkan Sakura. Namun nyatanya, wanita itu belum tahu siapa yang ditolongnya.

.

.

Sakura duduk di sebuah ayunan kecil berbahan dasar kayu yang ada di teras halaman rumah. Udara siang ini cukup panas, namun kondisi taman yang rindang membuatnya nyaman berlama-lama disini.

Bunyi bel pintu pagar menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. Sakura menoleh ketika satpam penjaga membukakan pintu gerbang itu. Membiarkan tamunya masuk.

"Shion?"

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit berlari ketika menyadari kalau Shion adalah tamunya bersama sang adik, Sara.

"Dokter Sakura?" Sara tidak bisa mencegah nada suaranya yang tinggi dan terkejut secara bersamaan. Ia diajak oleh sang Kakak untuk berkunjung ke rumah teman. Dan ia tidak tahu kalau mansion megah ini yang akan dikunjungi sang Kakak.

"Sara?" Sakura tampak terkejut. Ia menatap Shion yang menyunggingkan senyum samar padanya.

"Apa Sasuke ada didalam?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu diiringi tatapan bingung dari Sara dibelakang punggungnya. Sakura membuka pintu utama, ia menyuruh tamunya untuk duduk dan ia segera memanggil Sasuke di dalam kamarnya.

Sara duduk dengan wajah bingung. Ia sendiri masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura bisa ada di bawah satu atap yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

"Shion?" nada suara Sasuke tampak memberat ketika melihat Shion datang bersama Sara. Sasuke melirik Sara yang membuang mukanya dan memilih untuk memandang Sakura yang berdiri di dekat anak tangga.

Sasuke melirik sebuah kado berwarna merah berbentuk persegi panjang yang Shion bawa. Ia menoleh, mendapati Sakura yang memilih untuk menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya.

Sara masih duduk diam. Sejak tadi matanya memperhatikan Sakura dengan tajam seakan-akan gadis itu akan memakannya saat itu juga.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Shion terdiam. Ia melirik Sakura yang memilih untuk pergi memutar jalan lain agar tidak berada satu ruangan dengannya. Ia mengerti. Seharusnya, ini tidak terjadi. Tetapi ia harus.

"Aku tahu kalau Sakura mungkin tidak ingin melihatku lagi," Shion tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memperhatikan kado itu dengan seksama. Apa yang Shion berikan padanya?

"Aku izin pergi ke toilet. Dimana toiletnya?" tanya Sara ketus.

Sasuke menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau berjalan arah selatan. Ada di dekat dapur."

Sara beranjak pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua dan memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan sang Kakak dengan mantan kekasihnya disana.

Ketika, ia hendak berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menemukan Sakura tengah duduk membelakanginya. Menatap ke hamparan luas taman belakang rumah. Wanita itu tampak menikmati hembusan angin siang hari. Meskipun cuaca tampak terik.

Sara segera mendekatinya. Ia sedikit mengintip ke belakang, melihat situasi kalau Sasuke sedang sibuk bersama Kakaknya. Ia mulai berjalan menyusuri taman setelah melewati pintu kaca itu untuk menghampiri Sakura yang duduk tengah melamunkan sesuatu disana.

"Bagus sekali. Nyonya Uchiha tengah duduk seorang diri disini. Kenapa? Kau tampak tidak suka melihat kedatangan Kakakku kemari, dokter?" Sara sengaja meninggikan suaranya dan terdengar sinis ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura berdiri. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sara. Ia mencoba meraih bahu mungil gadis itu namun segera ditepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dasar wanita perusak hubungan orang lain! Kau ini tidak tahu malu atau apa, hah!?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia mencoba sekali lagi untuk menyentuh lengan mungil Sara yang bergetar. Namun, gadis itu segera menepisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan ini dari awal? Kenapa? Kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya Kakak karena ini?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia berhasil untuk tidak menangis dihadapan gadis itu. Sara sedang terluka.

"Shion tahu hal ini. Dia sengaja menyembunyikannya darimu."

Sara mengerjap terkejut. Kedua matanya yang basah menatap Sakura tak percaya. Ia menutup mulutnya terkejut. Sakura sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang bagaimana mantan kekasih Shion yang memilih orang lain dibanding sang Kakak. Sara mengerti. Dan ia tidak tahu kalau wanita itu adalah dokter sang Kakak, Haruno Sakura.

"Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya, aku katakan ini padamu. Tapi, Shion melarangku."

Sara terduduk dengan air mata deras dari pelupuk matanya yang basah. Sara menatap Sakura penuh terluka. "Bagaimana bisa," Sara menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Bagaimana bisa, Sasuke juga membuatmu menderita?"

.

.

Sasuke menatap bingung pada kado yang Shion berikan padanya. Masih dengan senyum misteriusnya, Shion memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tak terbaca miliknya.

"Kau bisa membukanya ketika aku sudah kembali nanti."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Semua sudah selesai, Sasuke. Aku juga ingin berpamitan padamu dan Sakura," Shion menarik sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum misterius. "Aku akan pergi ke Berlin untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku mengejar master. Sara juga akan bersekolah disana. Kedua orang tuaku memutuskan untuk menetap disana."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia melirik kado merah itu kemudian beralih pada iris perak itu. "Kapan?"

Shion mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Kami belum memastikan tanggal keberangkatannya. Kemungkinan besar minggu depan. Mengingat Sara juga harus mengurus keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk pindah sekolah."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Semoga berhasil."

Shion mengangguk dengan senyum tulus. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendengar suara tangisan dari belakang rumah. Ia segera berdiri untuk mencari sumber suara dan ia menemukan Sara tengah menangis dengan Sakura yang memeluknya.

"Sara?" Shion berlari ke tengah taman. Ia menarik sang adik yang masih menangis ke dalam pelukannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan Sakura.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Lelaki itu sepertinya terkejut mendengar keributan yang mereka timbulkan di taman rumah.

"Sara akan menceritakannya padamu nanti setelah dia merasa lebih baik," Sakura mengusap lembut wajah Sara yang masih menangis dan memerah. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum kecil pada Sakura di sela-sela isakannya. Ia memegang tangan Sakura yang ikut bergetar ketika bersentuhan dengannya.

"Maafkan atas sikapku yang kasar tadi, dokter. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sara mengikuti langkah Shion yang menjauh dari taman belakang dan mulai pergi menuju pintu utama. Setelah berpamitan, pasangan kakak-beradik itu segera pergi meninggalkan halaman dengan mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Sakura masuk ke dalam. Menemukan kado merah berbentuk persegi panjang itu ada di atas meja ruang tamunya. Sasuke ikut masuk, ia menangkap mata Sakura yang tengah memandang kado itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

Sakura menoleh, ia mengangguk singkat dan berlalu dari sana. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri karena kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca ketika Sakura mulai menginjak anak tangga perlahan namun pasti itu.

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Ia menaruh senampan makan malam karena Sakura masih bergelut dalam tidur pulasnya. Karena efek obat yang dokter berikan padanya. Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi.

Ia mendorong agak jauh nampan berisikan makan malam dengan jus jeruk yang menjadi kesukaan Sakura diatas meja. Ia membiarkan Sakura tidur nyenyak malam ini dan tidak akan mengganggunya. Jadi, ia memilih untuk pergi ke ruangannya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun di tengah malam karena rasa haus. Ini menjadi kebiasaannya harus meminum air putih sebelum tidur. Dan ia lupa melakukannya.

Ia melirik meja di kamarnya terdapat senampan yang berisikan makan malamnya. Ia lupa. Ia sejak tadi tidak memakan apa pun. Ia mengambil air putih dan sepiring salad sayur lalu mulai memakannya dalam diam.

Setelah selesai, Sakura kembali menaruh nampan itu ke dapur dan mencucinya dengan hati-hati agar penghuni rumah tidak terbangun karena tingkahnya. Ia tidak sengaja melihat pintu ruang kerja Sasuke yang terbuka dan lampu yang masih menyala.

Sakura perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa Sasuke tidak juga pergi tidur padahal sudah selarut ini. Ia membuka sedikit celah pintu yang terbuka itu, dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

Nihil.

Suaminya tidak ada dimana-mana.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri, mendapati pintu rahasia itu terbuka lebar. Tubuhnya langsung membeku. Haruskah ia masuk dan melihatnya?

Sakura maju perlahan-lahan untuk melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan disana. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap sang suami yang tengah duduk membelakanginya dengan sekotak kado berwarna merah yang ada di atas meja panjang itu.

Sasuke membukanya. Membongkar apa isi kado itu dalam diam dan tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun. Ia menemukan adanya surat-surat yang pernah Shion tuliskan untuknya, tetapi wanita itu tidak memberikan surat itu padanya. Lalu, ada sebuah kalung cantik berwarna perak yang berbentuk bulat dengan bola kristal cantik berwarna biru muda di tengahnya.

Sakura terpaku di tepi pintu. Di tengah lampu yang remang-remang, Sakura bisa menangkap pantulan sinar dari batu kristal itu hingga ke matanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, merasakan matanya yang mulai memanas ketika Sasuke mengangkat kalung itu ke atas. Memperlihatkan bagaimana cantiknya kalung itu.

Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia memilih untuk mundur dan pergi dari sana. Ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk melihat Sasuke secara langsung seperti ini. Ia memang sudah tahu kamar rahasia ini. Tapi ketika itu, ia masuk seorang diri. Sasuke tidak mengetahuinya.

Dan saat ini, ia menangkap Sasuke ada didalamnya. Yang ia sendiri tahu, kalau kamar rahasia itu berisikan kenangannya bersama Shion selama mereka bersama. Seperti foto-foto, bingkai yang berisikan pesan, dan sebagainya.

Sakura memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali tidur. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak mungkin menangis. Karena kalau ia menangis, Sasuke akan tahu.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas panjangnya. Ia menaruh kembali kalung cantik itu ke dalam wadahnya. Ia teringat kata-kata Shion untuk mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang pernah Sasuke belikan untuknya sesuai permintaan wanita itu.

Sasuke tidak tahu sebelumnya apa isi kado itu. Jika, ia tahu, ia akan tetap menyuruh Shion untuk menyimpannya sebagai rasa penghargaan untuknya karena hubungan mereka telah selesai dengan baik-baik.

Ia membawa kado itu jauh ke sudut ruangan. Menaruhnya diantara tumpukan kardus-kardus tak terpakai.

Sasuke menatap foto-foto yang tertempel di kamar rahasianya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi foto istrinya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati adanya foto Sakura ketika kecil yang tidak sengaja terjatuh dari dompet wanita itu. Sasuke sengaja mengambilnya dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri setelah ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengembalikan foto itu pada pemiliknya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar rahasianya. Menutup kembali seperti semua dan menguncinya seolah tidak ada apa-apa dibalik rak besar itu. Ia melirik sebuah lukisan yang tertutup kain hitam di dekat meja kerjanya. Ia tersenyum kecil memandangi lukisan itu lalu berjalan pergi menjauhi ruangan itu.

.

.

Sakura menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada sarung tangannya. Ia sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk mencari udara segar dan sarapan diluar. Ia memang tidak izin pada Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia tidak tega membangunkan lelaki itu dan ia sendiri … merasa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap kosong pada cincinnya sendiri. Pandangannya memburam tidak lama kemudian. Ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaannya berubah melakonlis seperti ini padahal hari masih pagi.

Ia pergi ke kedai penjual roti isi dan teh hangat. Lalu, Sakura mencari tempat untuknya duduk dan menikmati sarapannya. Ia merapatkan mantel hijau mudanya dan topi musim dinginnya karena Jepang akan dilanda musim dingin mulai hari ini.

"Hai."

Sakura menoleh setelah ia menggigit roti isinya dalam sekali gigitan. Dengan senyum dari pria itu, Sakura mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Dengan pakaian musim dingin yang sama, pria itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Udara disini sangat dingin. Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Mencari udara segar," akunya.

Yahiko hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia ikut membuka bungkusan roti isinya dan memakannya dalam diam. "Apa kau datang bersama Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. Ia meminum teh hangatnya dan kembali memakan roti isinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum. "Aku sudah merasa lebih baik."

Yahiko ikut tersenyum. "Itu bagus, semoga seterusnya tetap berjalan seperti itu," Yahiko membuka tutup kopi panasnya. "Aku berpikir taman ini tidak akan dilanda musim dingin. Kurasa, aku salah."

Sakura ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali memakan roti isinya dalam diam.

"Sakura," panggil Yahiko.

Sakura menoleh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama dan menjauh dari sini? Aku bisa membahagiakanmu dari apa yang pernah Sasuke lakukan. Tawaranku masih berlaku padamu,"

Sakura teringat bagaimana sikap Yahiko saat dulu. Saat mereka masih bersama.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Ia menoleh dengan alis berkerut. "Kau pantas bahagia. Tapi maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa."

Yahiko terdiam. Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak memandang wajah Sakura yang membuat hatinya terbelah.

"Aku mengerti."

"Pergilah, Yahiko. Kejar kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Aku adalah masa lalumu yang tidak lagi akan menjadi masa depanmu. Seharusnya, kau tahu itu."

Yahiko menoleh dengan mata memburam. "Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Sakura mengusap wajahnya yang pucat karena udara dingin serasa menusuk wajah manisnya. "Tentu," dengan kepalanya terangguk mantap. Membuat Yahiko tidak lagi berpikir panjang untuk menarik tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

.

.

Sakura menggantung mantelnya di tempat mantel itu ditaruh seperti semula. Ia pergi menuju ruang kerja Sasuke dan mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk memandang sebuah lukisan yang masih tertutup kain hitam.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, ia berdiri dan menyuruh Sakura masuk dengan isyarat matanya.

"Kita harus bicara."

Sasuke membeku. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya dan Sakura mengetahuinya. Ia melirik rak di bagian kirinya dan menemukan kalau kamar rahasia itu tertutup rapat layaknya tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Sakura melihat cincinnya. Ia memutarkan pandangannya agar tidak menangis saat itu juga. Guna menahan pandangannya yang mulai memburam karena air mata.

"Kita tahu, kalau pernikahan ini tidak didasari dengan rasa cinta. Tapi aku berterima kasih padamu, kau mau memberitahuku tentang masa lalumu bersama Shion. Dan kurasa," napas Sakura terdengar putus-putus. "Kalian seharusnya bersama tanpa aku yang menjadi beban kalian."

Sasuke baru saja ingin memotong pembicaraannya dan Sakura menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk diam.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Dan aku melanggar perjanjian kita."

Suara Sakura terdengar serak. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya untuk terdengar normal.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Tapi ini adalah keputusan terbaik," Sakura mendekat ke arah meja kerja Sasuke. Menarik cincin dari jari manisnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja dengan sebuah senyum pilu. "Semoga kau bahagia. Aku disini, selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

Seperti mimpi-mimpi buruknya dimana semuanya akan terlihat sama. Ia tidak akan bahagia jika ini diteruskan. Tidak akan pernah bahagia. Dia pernah memimpikan Sasuke yang memilih Shion dan bukan dirinya. Dan itu cukup menguatkan hatinya untuk melepas segalanya.

"Kau tidak akan tersiksa. Begitu pula aku."

"Apa kau tersiksa bersamaku?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menghapus setitik air mata yang tumpah di pipi kanannya. "Aku seperti terbakar ketika melihat matamu. Kau seharusnya tahu itu. Matamu, aku tidak pernah melihat bayanganku disana. Aku tidak pernah melihat diriku disana. Aku melihat ada orang lain disana. Di dalam matamu."

Sakura menunduk. Menyembunyikan isakannya.

"Sakura …"

"Kau pantas bahagia, Sasuke. Jangan lakukan hal ini. Aku sudah sembuh. Meskipun suatu hari nanti aku tidak lagi bisa memiliki anak, tapi percayalah. Aku sudah sembuh. Jangan membebani dirimu lagi hanya karena diriku. Aku tahu diri. Aku merusak kebahagiaan kalian dan cukup sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin merasa di neraka lagi."

Sasuke terdiam. Pandangan matanya mulai memburam ketika ia menangkap kilatan perak dari cincin milik Sakura.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Itachi dan kedua orang tuamu. Selamanya mereka adalah keluargaku," Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar melepasmu," Sakura tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kita bercerai, Sasuke. Kita berpisah."

Sakura baru saja memutar tubuhnya untuk berbalik sebelum suara berat itu menahannya.

"Seharusnya, aku yang berterima kasih padamu," Sakura memutar kepalanya, mendapati senyum lembut yang diberikannya. "Karena mau menjadi pahlawanku dengan kebaikan hatimu."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Aku ingat sekali. Ada gadis kecil dengan sepeda warna emasnya datang menyelamatkanku bagaikan pahlawan," Sasuke menerawang jauh ke atas. Seakan-akan ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Kau tahu apa arti bunga mawar itu untukku?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Itu untukmu. Aku berniat menjengukmu bersama kedua orang tuaku dan memberikan bunga mawar itu untuk rasa terima kasihku padamu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dan bunga itu terus tersimpan sampai aku bisa menemukanmu."

Sakura menoleh. Ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Ia bergerak untuk memeluk Sasuke yang membuka tangannya untuknya. Ia berlari, memeluk Sasuke yang kini menangis di pundaknya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Sakura masih menangis dan ia merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengerat padanya.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dan untuk selamanya, kau akan tetap menjadi matahariku. Yang bersinar sepanjang masa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Satu tahun kemudian.**

 _Berlin, 6 Desember 20xx._

Sakura membuka tirai jendelanya. Ini tepat satu tahun dimana kejadian itu berakhir. Dimana semuanya selesai sudah. Ia menghirup udara pagi Berlin dengan senyum merekah di wajah cantiknya. Ia menoleh, mendapati sebuah lukisan besar karya tangan seseorang yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Itu adalah dirinya. Pria itu benar-benar berbakat menggambar. Lihatlah, lukisan itu mirip sekali dengannya. Lukisan dirinya yang tengah tersenyum dengan setangkai bunga mawar di tangan kanannya.

Sakura turun dari ranjangnya. Ia merapikan vas bunganya yang selalu berisi bunga kesayangannya. Seperti tulip dan lily, tetapi tidak lupa dengan bunga yang selalu mewarnai harinya, mawar. Bunga itu mempunyai seribu kisah yang didalamnya.

Sakura turun dari kamarnya dan bersiap pergi ke klinik kecil khusus tempatnya bekerja saat ini. Ia menggosok giginya di wastafel dan mengambil handuk kering untuknya mandi.

Sembari bersenandung, Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum lebar pada cermin yang terpasang di kamar mandi mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi, Berlin. Aku siap beraktifitas hari ini!" riangnya.

 _Dan ia merasa benar-benar hidup…_

.

.

Upacara pernikahan hari ini berlangsung khidmat. Para tamu yang hadir segera bersiap-siap menempati kursi mereka. Terdengar suara bisik-bisik kecil dari tamu yang hadir ketika pendeta melangkah ke altar dan membuka acara.

Suara riuhan kecil dari belakang membuat para tamu menoleh dengan kagum. Pengantin wanita sangat cantik dengan gaun panjang yang menjuntai hingga ke belakang. Diiringi dua gadis kecil yang cantik dengan memakai gaun putih yang sama dan ikatan sanggul dikepala kecilnya, mereka tersenyum lebar. Dengan bunga hias putih yang masing-masing mereka genggam.

Riuh para tamu seakan menandakan bagaimana meriahnya acara pernikahan ini. Semua orang memandang pengantin wanita dengan penuh kekaguman karena kecantikannya dan polesan _make-up_ natural yang membut wajah wanita itu tampak bersinar.

Ruangan berubah hening ketika pengantin pria mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan milik calon istrinya. Mereka saling melempar senyum satu sama lain. Penuh rasa haru dan kebahagiaan. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan para tamu yang datang.

Pendeta membacakan janji suci untuk mereka berdua. Dan para tamu mendengarkan dalam diam.

Tidak lama, sebelum suara tepuk tangan yang meriah mengiringi kedua pengantin yang resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Setitik air mata kebahagiaan jatuh di pipi kiri wanita cantik itu, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati ada sosok laki-laki bergaya rambut raven dengan warna hitam legam tengah tersenyum padanya.

Itu bukan senyum kepalsuan. Itu tulus dan nyata.

Ia datang bukan ingin menghancurkan pernikahannya. Bukan. Ia datang sebagai tamu kehormatan. Sebagai seorang teman.

Pengantin wanita itu melambaikan tangannya ke atas. Ia tersenyum hangat dan dibalas dengan senyum kecil dari lelaki itu.

"Kakak!"

Gadis kecil dengan rambut sanggul merah cerahnya datang dan memeluknya. Membuat sang wanita memekik terkejut dan kemudian tertawa lepas. Ia memeluk adik tercintanya dengan sayang.

Sasuke melihatnya. Bagaimana Shion yang bahagia. Bagaimana Shion yang sudah mendapatkan cintanya. Ia ikut senang. Setidaknya, semua berjalan baik. Ia sudah menikah. Ia akan bahagia selamanya.

Sara menoleh, mendapatkan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tepuk tangan memandangnya. Sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di wajah manisnya, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata dari lelaki itu.

Sara terkekeh kecil. Ia kembali bergabung bersama kedua orang tuanya dan ikut menikmati acara selanjutnya setelah pengucapan janji suci selesai diucapkan.

Sasuke tersenyum puas. Ini adalah akhir yang sebenarnya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana Sakura sekarang, tapi ia selalu berdoa untuk wanita itu. Selamanya.

 _._

 _._

" _Dan bagaimana kalau kita bertemu lagi?"_

" _Itu adalah takdir."_

" _Apa kau akan pergi lagi dariku?"_

" _Kurasa tidak. Aku akan mencoba hidup yang baru bersamamu jika takdir mempertemukan kita lagi suatu hari nanti."_

 _._

 _._

Berlin memasuki musim salju dan udara dingin disana bisa membuat jalanan membeku karena kristal es yang berjatuhan dari langit. Sasuke harus menebalkan mantel bulunya malam ini.

Itachi menitipkan sebuah pesan untuknya ketika ia berada di Berlin. Ia ingin dibelikan buah tangan unik dari toko cenderamata di Berlin dan Sasuke menyetujuinya. Itu tidak masalah untuknya. Lagipula, dia memang akan membelikan buah tangan untuk keluarganya di rumah.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sebuah toko ketika ia memparkiran Range Rovernya dengan benar agar tidak terperosok ke dalam salju yang tebal di dekat toko. Ia masuk ke dalam, disambut hangat oleh pegawai toko yang langsung mengantarnya menuju tempat yang dituju.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai ia bisa membeli semuanya. Besok ia akan kembali ke Jepang dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda disana karena keperluannya di Berlin lebih mendesak. Disamping ia menghadiri undangan pernikahan Shion, ia juga harus bertemu dengan pemegang tender besar untuk proyek Dubainya nanti.

Sasuke menggosok tangannya yang telanjang tanpa ditutupi sarung tangan. Ia baru saja ingin membuka sarung tangan yang dibelinya ketika sosok wanita dengan mantel tebal berwarna merahnya tengah berkaca di spion mobilnya. Wanita itu sedikit terganggu dengan serpihan salju yang menempel pada wajah pucatnya. Ia merapikan topi musim dinginnya, dan juga ikatan rambut merah mudanya yang berantakan.

Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Ia hendak menghampiri wanita itu sebelum dirinya bergegas pergi lebih jauh lagi.

"Sakura?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menunggu dengan waspada. Apakah ia salah orang atau tidak. Jika, diihat dari warna rambutnya … ia sangat yakin meskipun separuh wajahnya tertutup topi tebalnya.

Wanita itu menoleh dengan pandangan bingung karena seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan dahi berkerut, ia menoleh. Hembusan napasnya terlihat berat ketika uap itu keluar dari hidungnya berkali-kali lebih cepat.

Ia merasa kalau dunia runtuh saat itu juga. Ketika ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya ketika sosok laki-laki itu memeluknya setelah berlari mengejarnya.

"Sasuke?"

Yang dirasakannya adalah pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang dirindukannya selama ini. Setelah satu tahun berlalu, setelah semuanya berlalu. Ia berharap kalau ini tidaklah mimpi yang selalu membayanginya tengah malam.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan berharap kalau takdir yang tertulis kali ini akan membuatnya tersenyum…

… untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

10000 words untuk cerita. Ga kurang. Ga lebih.

Btw, kalian bisa dengar lagu All I Ask by Adele, Hello by Adele, Dear John by Taylor Swift sampai The Weight by Shawn Mendes. Itu adalah inspirasi terbesar untuk chapter ini selain Innocence by Avril Lavigne.

Fiuh. AKHIRNYA GUYS. Setelah saya nangkring depan laptop dari jam delapan pagi baru selesai jam sembilan malam dan mikirin adegan sana-sini, akhirnyaa…

Oh, iya, chapter ini spesial untuk Kak Laura Pyordova dan Kak Nunii Surya! Yeay. Terima kasih banyak untuk dua wanita hebat itu yang memberi saya motivasi disaat saya lagi terpuruk karena sesuatu terjadi kemarin:")

Btw, rencananya saya mau buat after she gone, tentang Sasuke setelah Sakura pergi dan cerai darinya di chapter sepuluh nanti.

Oke yang tanya kenapa Sasuke blablabla, alurnya blablabla, dan Sakura blablabla, saya sudah memikirkannya. Maaf kalau endingnya kurang greget atau kurang maksimal. Saya nulis berdasarkan keinginan saya dan murni ide saya. Jadi, maaf juga kalau ini mengecewakan. Saya senang kalau masukan kalian bagus dan bermanfaat, tapi kalau tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi kalian, saya minta maaf. Pendapat orang beda-beda, saya gabisa bikin ending semau keinginan kalian. Itu hak authornya :") /setelahinidijudgelagi/

Jadi, ditunggu aja ya kelengkapan cerita Innocence di chapter sepuluh bagi yang belum tertebak nantinya.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers, fave, follow, sampai neror saya di efbe dan PM. Saya gapernah ngerasa terganggu dan malah senang. Saya senang diberi semangat kalian. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya! Kalian memang yang terbaik *nangis*

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic yang lain. Goodbye!

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
